My Saving Grace
by SpenceSince1993
Summary: After Bella adopts a little girl her best friend helps her overcome the hardships associated with this small child. Little does she know he's in love with her and would do anything to make her happy including love her daughter.
1. Chapter 1

So much has happened in the last two years that I don't even know where my life will lead. If you had asked me that question 2 years ago I would have answered instantly with "A suburban home with three small children and Edward. Edward will be a professor of music and I will be a nurse. We'll even have a dog."

Instead I am sitting, alone, in the family waiting area of the Seattle Children's Hospital where on normal days I work as a nurse. I am waiting for Dr. Cullen, a dear friend of mine, to come and tell me how the surgery on my foster daughter, Charlotte, went.

Edward and I haven't been a couple in nearly as long as I have been living in Seattle. He cheated on me and I ran. I couldn't deal with the pain of seeing him or the woman I considered a friend walking through the neighborhood hand in hand it helped that I had a job waiting for me here.

_**Flashback**_

"Bella," Edward started grasping my hand gently. I smiled at him widely. "We need to talk."

"Ok," I nodded. Today had been a great day I had just learned that I had gotten a job at the Seattle Children's Hospital in the NICU ward, nothing could ruin my mood.

"I'm not coming to Seattle with you." Edward said softly refusing to meet my gaze. "I am staying here in Denver."

"I thought you would stay on for a little while until you could get a transfer," I admitted calmly. We were only 23 but both of us were well on the way to fulfilling our dreams.

"I am not coming period." He said a harsh tone creeping into his voice and I was taken aback.

"What do you mean?" I asked perplexed "We talked about this when I applied for the job a couple of months ago."

"I met someone else," He said squeezing my hand tighter. I must have been staring at him like an idiot because he continued "I've been seeing her for a few months and I fell in love."

"What do you mean you've been _seeing_ her!" I shrieked it all suddenly clicked in my mind. All the nights where he would go out for drinks after work and I wasn't allowed to come, the weekend trips that he _needed_ to take for work purposes, the sudden secrecy over his phone. "Who is she?" I asked furiously trying to pull my hand from his.

He tightened his grip and he whispered a name so quietly I almost didn't hear him "Alice."

Oh hell no, was the first thought through my mind, one of my two best friends. He was cheating on me with one of my **best** friends.

I finally wrenched my hand from his in a shriek of "Don't touch me!"

"Bella, wait," He said standing and trying to grab my hand again "We need to talk about this."

"No we don't," I cried my vision blurring "You thought it would be ok to cheat on me with someone I thought of as a close friend! You could have broken up with me but of course not. You wouldn't want to dump me only to have it not work out with her right?"

"I wasn't thinking Bells," He said softly watching as I threw some of my most prized possessions into a bag. I wasn't leaving for Seattle for a few weeks still and there is no way I could stay here, stay here with the man who didn't love me enough to stay faithful. "You don't have to leave Bella."

"A) Never call me Bella again you lost that right when you cheated on me with my friend and B) I need to leave." I threw more clothes into a second duffle and he started to reach for the first "Don't touch my things and don't you dare try to justify what you did to me."

I stormed out of what had been our bedroom and dialed a familiar number on my cell phone.

"Hello?" Rosalie's familiar voice said. She was my older brother Emmett's wife and my best friend. We had known each other since she moved to Forks when she was 4 and I was as well. Emmett had been 7 and always watched over us.

"Oh Rosie I don't know what to do," I choked out.

"Bell what's wrong?" She asked worriedly. I could hear Emmett suddenly stop laughing in the background and I assumed she'd held a hand up to silence him.

"He cheated on me," Reality started to slam into me and tears began to slide down my cheeks as I continued to choke on my words "With Alice!"

"That no good," Rose growled out trailing off. She'd always made her dislike of Edward clear but had supported me saying that she only wanted me to be happy.

I heard shuffling and my brother came on the phone "Bella, you remember Rose and I are in New York right?" I hadn't and this made me feel panicky- I really couldn't stay here and I didn't want to stay with anyone else "I want you to call Jasper- he'll help you sweets."

Jasper was a friend of Emmett's that I had slowly been getting to know over the past little while. We worked at the same sporting goods store while going to school- me for nursing and him for Criminal Justice.

I sniffled slightly and nodded quickly realizing he couldn't see me when he asked "Baby?" He sounded so sad and I felt awful that I had made him feel that way.

"I will Emmett," I said softly brushing tears off my face. It was the first time I noticed that Edward was standing against the living room wall staring at me, sadness written on his face.

"Call me when you're safe and sound," Emmett sounded more cheerful "I love you Bella- both of us do."

"Love you guys too," I murmured closing my cell.

"Bella please stay," Edward said and I started to walk away again as I scrolled through my contacts before finding the number I wanted to call.

The phone was ringing when Edward grabbed my arm tightly whipping me around to face him.

"You can't leave!" He shouted.

At the same time that I slammed into a wall grunting in pain Jasper's clear drawl rang through the phone "Bella? Bella answer me."

I fumbled for the phone that I had dropped in the heat of the moment and said shakily "Jasper could I stay with you for a few days- until Emmett and Rose get back from New York?"

"Of course," He said and I could hear that he was worried. "I'll be at your apartment in ten minutes. Will you be ok for that long?"

"Ya, I'll be fine." I said quietly "Thank you Jasper." I added as an afterthought. I hung up the phone and headed to grab my bags again.

"Bella, please." Edward said suddenly distraught. I didn't understand him. He says he's not following me to Seattle and that he's been seeing my friend and yet he's freaking out that I am leaving.

"Don't!" I said firmly shaking my head softly.

"I wouldn't have started seeing her if you hadn't wanted to move," He said sounding exasperated.

"So you were going to see her behind my back, fool around and have fun and if I didn't get the job never told me." I said as if talking to an imbecile. "However now that I am actually leaving you decide you love me. You can't love me if you love her and you just said you love her."

"I was hoping you wouldn't leave." He rubbed his neck in an almost sheepish manner "I do love you. I just, Bella, don't you get it?"

"What's there to get Edward?" I sighed tired of going around in circles. "You were hoping that breaking my heart would make me stay? That threatening and hurting me would make me stay here?"

When he didn't answer I gave a small snort of disgust and with my duffles in hand. With a little bit of difficulty I slammed the door behind me.

When Jasper pulled up in an older Chevy Impala I was sitting with my arms wrapped around my knees on the soft grass in front of my apartment building. I hadn't even had a chance to stand when he practically ran around the car and scooped me into a large hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner," He said quietly. He blushed when he pulled away muttering quietly "You looked like you could use a hug."

"Thanks for coming to get me." I said trying to hold back tears that once again threatened to fall. He grabbed both my bags and wrapped an arm around my shoulders making me wince and hiss in pain when he touched where Edward had grabbed me.

A look of anger crossed his features "What happened?"

"We fought," I sighed climbing into his car "He cheated on me and expected me to stay with him. When I was starting to leave he grabbed me. That's why I dropped the phone when I called you."

"God I should go up there and," He trailed off with an almost growl which made me smile.

"It'll be ok." I said "I just need to stay away from him until I get to Seattle."

"No problem- you can stay with me as long as you need to," He smiled brightly as he started the car and we peeled out of the parking lot.

We sat in amicable silence as we drove to his apartment.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

"You can stay in my room while you are here," Jasper said opening a door that led to a decent sized room that was definitely inhabited by a guy.

There was a large TV in one corner, with an old Nintendo 64 hooked up, a stereo and a desk against the far wall. There was a closet that was half open to reveal various jeans, hats, and t shirts and a double bed pushed against the other wall.

"I don't want to impose." I murmured my characteristic blush coloring my cheeks.

He chuckled softly moving past me to drop my bags on the bed. "You're not imposing, you aren't going to sleep on the couch while you're here so don't worry about it." He smiled broadly "Sorry it's a little messy I usually don't have guests on short notice."

I returned his smile and said "Well, thanks. I appreciate this a lot."

"Why don't I order pizza and you call your brother? We both know he will want to know you're safe and sound." He said and walked out leaving me alone.

I moved to sit on the edge of the bed and made the call I knew my brother was expecting.

"Bella? Jasper get you yet?" He asked an almost panicked edge in his voice. Having the time to think between calls probably made him worry even more than he normally would.

"Ya, he picked me up," I laughed slightly much more relaxed than I had been only twenty minutes prior "I think he's ordering pizza."

"Well, Rose and I will be back in a couple of days and we'll pick you up. You can stay with us until you find a new apartment." He said playfully "Though you may have to put in for bail once I get my hands on that idiot who hurt you!"

"Well, do you think Rose would take a trip to Seattle with me?" I asked.

"Why would she do that baby?" He asked obviously confused.

"Because I got the job at the hospital there and I'm supposed to start in at the end of the month which kinda means I need a home!" I teased. This playful banter was seriously helping calm my frayed nerves and feel normal again.

He started whooping and hollering so loudly that I had to pull the phone from my ear until he calmed down "Congratulations Bella from both of us." I knew he was smiling as he continued on "She'll be glad to. I'd come too if I didn't have to work."

"Dad said he'd meet us when I talked to him this afternoon."

We continued talking for a little while until Jasper called from the front room "Pizza!"

"I'll talk to you later brother bear." I said softly "Love you."

"Love you too, sweetie." Emmett said boisterously.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

Jasper and I sat on the couch and he listened to me vent for hours before I noticed him starting to look tired and I announced that I was going to go to bed.

"Good night Bella," He said while unfolding a blanket on the couch. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks," I said my cheeks flaming yet again.

I took a quick shower in the bathroom and found myself staring at the dark ceiling contemplating the day.

How could he cheat on me? Did I do something to deserve it? Sure I was moving but we'd been discussing that since the beginning of the year- the Seattle job was my dream job and he agreed that he would love a job at UW and that Seattle would be perfect to raise a family.

I thought he understood and supported me; I thought he loved me. Apparently I was wrong.

As all these thoughts coursed through my tired mind I couldn't stop the sobs that escaped me. I curled onto my side and held my arms tightly around my body. It felt as though a huge hole was torn through my heart and it hurt so bad.

I didn't even hear when the bedroom door creaked open so I jumped quite high when a pair of warm strong arms encircled my waist.

"Shh, it's ok Bella," Jasper soothed running his fingers through my tangled hair pulling it out of my face "Just let it all out."

Without even thinking I rolled so that instead of hugging myself I was hugging him and burying my face into his bare chest.

"I don't know what to do." I sobbed "He's supposed to love me and he slept with her!"

"I don't know why he would do that," Jasper said his voice low and calming "But he obviously doesn't deserve you. You deserve a real man- one who knows what he wants and will fight for it. You are beautiful, smart, funny, and persistent. You'll find that perfect guy and a hundred bucks says Edward ends up alone and bitter."

He continued murmuring softly to me until I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning when I woke up he wasn't beside me and we never brought that night up again but that's the night that he started to fix my broken heart and I started to fall in love with him.

_**Present**_

As I thought back on the night that changed the course of my life I realized that I hadn't seen Jasper in almost 4 months although we talked quite frequently and he had moved to Seattle.

That was why I was shocked when a familiar pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist shocking me out of my reverie.

I looked up at his bright blue eyes and he gave me a shy smile.

"Jasper what are you doing here?" I asked practically leaping into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rose called," He said into my hair. He carefully pulled me so I was sitting in his lap as close to him as I could be while fully clothed. I couldn't stop the blush from appearing from thinking something inappropriate at a time like this "She and Emmett got your message about Char. They're heading here now but won't be here for awhile. They didn't want you to be alone."

"Well I'll have to thank them- and you!" I was glad to have the company. This day had been horrendous and it felt good to share my worry a little bit although I was surprised that he was here. I would have thought that on a pleasant Friday evening he would be busy on a date or the like- he was extremely good looking after all and I knew that he always had a line of girls chasing him.

"Why didn't you tell me she was so sick?" He asked wiping at the tears that had fallen down my cheeks unbeknownst to me.

I shrugged pathetically "She could die Jasper. It's the reason I have been avoiding you the past few months." And I had every time we were both free at the same time and he wanted to meet Charlotte I'd make up an excuse. Only after I saw his excitement while helping me set up for her arrival did I start to worry about him getting too close to her. If something were to happen to her I didn't think I could deal with my own grief and my family's grief and on top of that his grief- I would never admit it to him but I loved him too much to put him through that.

But now that he was here I wanted to tell him everything that had gone on since she had ended up in my care 3 and a half months ago.

This was her second surgery although it was a week sooner than it had been scheduled for. Carlisle hadn't wanted to wait any longer when her appetite decreased and the cyanosis had appeared again.

"What does she have?" He asked leaning back and a crease of worry appearing between his eyes.

"It's a congenital heart defect called Triscuspid Atresia." I explained calmly allowing the nurse in me to take over. "I should start at the beginning."

I waited for him to nod before continuing.

_**Flashback**_

The first time I ever saw Charlotte I couldn't stop the gasp of surprise that escaped me at the sight of this sick newborn- she was only 4 days old and was a mere 4 lbs 12 oz. She looked dwarfed and bluish against the white of the sheet lining the overpowering incubator.

"Bella," Carlisle's crystalline voice rang clear in the quiet NICU ward "I'd like you to meet your newest patient- baby girl doe."

"No name?" I questioned in shock.

"She was left outside the hospital yesterday," He shook his head in dismay. Yesterday had been quite cold and I felt a surge of anger at whoever would leave a sick infant in the cold; at least she was left at the hospital. "She's lucky she was here yesterday because I don't think she would have survived another couple of days at the rate she was deteriorating."

He looked so sad as he peered at her small, prone form. She was hooked to both a heart monitor and pulse oximeter as well as multiple IV's.

As Carlisle continued talking I read through the IV orders and fussed with the tubing making sure everything was secure.

"She has a very bad case of Tricuspid Atresia." He stated "She suffers from both complications a ventricular septal defect and transposition of the great arteries. We've fixed all we can right now and she will be well enough to go to a foster home hopefully by the end of the month."

I thought to myself 15 days in my care that is if they could find her a home where someone could take extremely good care of her health problems.

"She'll be ok Bella." Carlisle smiled at me as he started to leave.

"Why?" I started to ask a question.

"I can see you falling for her already," He teased giving my shoulder a squeeze "I just need you to know we are doing all we can for her but I think that she will be a fiery little girl. She will need at least another two surgeries and possibly more but that doesn't mean she can't live a good, full life."

I nodded and Carlisle left me with my only patient of the night. I sat by her side the whole night every once in a while tracing my fingers along her clammy, cool skin. I needed her to get better, I couldn't explain it but I was drawn to this child.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

13 days since she'd been brought to me and 13 days that I made sure I was with her for at least an hour a day usually during my time off. All the other nurses, especially my friends Kate and Angela, knew that I loved this little girl and I crowed like a proud mama with every obstacle she overcame.

Her eyes were a pale green and her hair a light blonde. In our care she had gained a pound and was much livelier than the first night she was here.

A note that had been attached to the blanket she was dropped off in said she had been born on October 13th, three days before she had come to us and that they couldn't deal with the health problems she obviously had. It begged that we not try to find them- if they decided to they would find her but they had other problems to deal with so just to take care of her the best we could.

Carlisle, the hospital administrators and social workers did release a press release saying that any medical costs accrued by baby girl doe, there had been no name for her anywhere that we could find, would be paid for by the hospital even after her family claimed her and there would be no questions asked if they just came forward.

Social workers had interviewed many candidates to become her foster parents but no one seemed to want to take care of a child with a heart defect like this, that's not to say that someone wouldn't but Seattle's family services had been overwhelmed in recent months and foster families were becoming few and far between.

"Oh Charlotte," I whispered the name that us in the NICU had chosen for her as I picked her up carefully. It was only the third day that Charlotte was strong enough to be moved from the incubator and be held. "What are we going to do with you baby girl?"

"Bella you're not working today are you?" I heard the pleasant voice of Charlotte's social worker Carmine coming from near the desk.

"No, but she needs to be held and socialized with just like any other baby does." I sighed. More and more lately I was wishing I could help her, have her.

"You know Eleazar," She referred to her husband who happened to be one of the administrators at the hospital, "Carlisle and I have been discussing things to do with Charlotte and her future."

I nodded for her to continue and she did "As her case worker I can't take her home with me and while Esme and Carlisle would love to have her, Esme is going to Paris with her sister for a few weeks and the shifts Carlisle has aren't conducive to having a newborn we were wondering if maybe you might like to become her foster parent."

"Car," I started shaking my head "I can't get much more attached to her and if I take her home with me I will never want to give her up and I am not licensed to be a foster parent." I traced a finger along Charlotte's delicate features and the oxygen tubes that were wrapped around her ears.

"We've all agreed that Charlotte is going to need the care of someone who knows what to do with her. She still has a feeding tube and will for a little while longer and we don't know how long she'll have to continue having her oxygen supplemented and we all know she is going to have to have multiple surgeries in the not too distant future." She sighed motioning for me to move Charlotte to her arms.

"But that doesn't change that I won't want to ever give her up." I sighed. I would take her if I was allowed to but if they gave me that chance there was no way I was ever giving her up I already loved her so much.

"Bella, her parents aren't coming forward and even if they did a judge would have a hard time justifying returning custody to them after all of this. As soon as she is healthy enough she will be available for adoption- I'd rather place her with someone I know and trust, who can take care of her needs and loves her enough that they'd consider adopting her. We all agree that you two are connected and that you already love her as if she were your own. Please amour, at least think about it?"

I nodded again, this time in agreement, "I'll think about it Carmine, I promise." She smiled at me knowingly and gently placed Charlotte back in my arms. In my heart I knew that I had already decided to take her.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

"So you're adopting her?" Kate asked tying her blonde hair back in a pony tail as we got ready to go shopping.

"No, not yet at least. I am becoming her foster mother." I explained digging through my closet to find the grey sweater I loved to wear with this outfit. "Hopefully, by the time her second surgery is done I will be able to adopt her."

"But we are shopping for baby things right?" Angela asked as she re-entered my bedroom. These two were some of my closest friends here in Seattle with Rose and Emmett still living in Denver.

"Yup," I nodded in agreement grabbing my purse off the bed "So let's get to it ladies! Charlotte needs some stuff to come home with."

They both grinned and together we headed to my SUV to head to the mall. Carmine and Carlisle were meeting us there because they both insisted that since I was caring for her they help chip in for the necessities.

Kate Denali was actually Carmine and Eleazar's youngest daughter. Like her older sisters, Tanya and Irina, she has the most amazing blonde hair that was always perfectly straight and unlike her sisters who have their father's blue eyes she has Carmine's expressive brown eyes littered with flecks of green. Both her older sisters had gone into modeling and were living in New York and while Kate was beautiful enough to join them she wanted to be like her parents and help those she could.

Angela was a friend from when I had lived in Forks with my father Charlie and her father was the reverend there. She had icy blue eyes that always drew attention although she was quite shy and hair that was so black it looked like she had dark blue highlights in it. She had two younger brothers, identical twins, who were just about to enter the high school and she loved that Seattle was close enough to visit on weekends.

Carmine and Kate are very similar in features with the exception that Carmine has dark brown hair. Carmine and Eleazer moved from Italy many years ago and both still carry slight Italian accents that I can never get enough of hearing.

Carlisle and his wife Esme had pretty much taken Angela and I under their wings as 'children' although they really weren't that much older than us. It was them that I went to when I had any problems I didn't want to talk to my dad about.

Carlisle had almost white blond hair and blue eyes while Esme had caramel hair with soft blond highlights and light brown eyes- I always teased her that it looked like her eyes were almost molten caramel. She was an interior designer and currently away in Paris for some conference.

Carlisle was one of the lead cardiologists in the world and we were lucky to have him at our hospital. He didn't need to work if he didn't wish to though- he came from as some say 'old money' and only worked because it was his passion.

"Darlings" Carmine lilted when we finally pulled into the mall parking lot and met them at the entrance. She pulled us all into hugs and whispered into my ear "I knew you'd make the right decision."

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

4 hours and countless shopping bags later I was calling my good friend Jasper to help me set up a crib. I knew he wanted to get together and I assumed that I should tell him that I was 'having' a baby before he randomly arrived at my door one day and saw her.

I had decided to refrain from telling him about the extent of her illness and just enjoy hanging out with him tonight.

Angela and Kate had helped me carry everything up to my 4th storey apartment and I was unpacking some bottles and placing them in the sink so I could clean them when I heard pounding at the door.

"Come in!" I called. I knew it was Jasper and it made my grin widen. I had the hugest crush on my best friend that it wasn't even funny. I also knew that there was no way he would ever feel the same way for me and therefore I was happy to remain his friend.

Our relationship was a little weird and not your typical friendship. We were the best of friends and could talk about anything or nothing, we were always touching and hugging but never took it to a different level, we rarely fought and when we did never remained mad for any extended length of time.

"Bella, is there something you oh I don't know might want to tell me?" His southern drawl snuck through his teasing question. I turned around to find him smirking, amused and pointing at the crib that we'd lain against the wall until I could get it built.

"Hey Jazz!" I grinned moving quickly around the mess my living room had become to hug him tightly.

"Hey darling," He responded hugging me back and kissing the top of my head.

"Something smells good," I said almost moaning. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until the smell of Chinese was wafting up from the bag in his hand.

"Brought the usual," He grinned moving lithely to grab plates "Now you really have some explaining to do." He teased holding up a bottle I had left in the sink. "Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?" He pointed at my very obviously flat stomach "You're not even showing."

I scoffed playfully grabbing cutlery "And I won't be showing for a long while- I'm not pregnant. I am however becoming a foster parent for an infant that came into the hospital."

His grin just widened and I knew that he accepted what I was doing and was happy for me.

"Well congratulations darlin'" He dished out our food and headed to the couch motioning for me to join him. "You'll take good care of it."

"Her." I corrected smiling "Her name is Charlotte and if all goes to plan she'll be my adopted daughter within 6 months."

His eyes widened slightly in surprise but he just nodded.

Our evening was relatively calm and he helped me set up her nursery happily. At the end of the night we parted with a large hug and promises to see each other soon. I knew in my heart I wouldn't though. I didn't want him to get attached to Charlotte and then if she got even sicker and anything happened to her.

Was it selfish? Ya. Was I going to miss my best friend? Of course I was. Was I already starting to regret the decision to not tell him? Hell yes. Did it hurt that I was keeping things from him? Duh. Was any of this going to make me change my decision? Nope, cause I am just that stubborn.

_**Present**_

"Wait," Jasper held up a hand to interrupt me for the first time since I began "So you knew how sick she was when I was there that night?"

I nodded and my cheeks flamed again.

"Oh Bella," He sighed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered saddened that I had made him upset with me.

"Bella I get that you were trying to protect my feelings but I just wish you would have told me so that I could have helped and been more supportive." He hugged me tighter and the sobs wracked my body again.

Here he was learning that I had withheld the truth of the situation from him and he was saying the only reason he's hurt is because he couldn't have supported me more.

What did I do to deserve a friend like him?


	3. Chapter 3

"Now you better get to the part that has you sittin' here in a waiting room all alone in the middle of the night." He said purposely drawling heavily, trying to make me smile. I had always made it clear that I adored his accent.

_**Flashback**_

The past few months had been a series of ups and downs, of hospitalizations and home comings. Charlotte was scheduled for surgery the week after next to close her septal defect and continue work on the atresia.

"Hey Kate, I was wondering if you could take my shift today?" I asked into my cell as I balanced Charlotte in my arm.

"Of course Bells." She replied worry tingeing her voice. She knew that I didn't give up my shifts without a good reason "What's up?"

"Charlotte developed a fever last night and I just want to watch it. I know you and Ange know what to do and how to treat her but I would just feel better if I was home with her."

"No problem Bella," Kate said again "I'll come by tomorrow after work and see how everything is going."

"Ok, talk to you later Kate." I said to my friend "Thanks again."

"Take care tonight Bella." Kate hung up and the line went dead. Thank goodness for great friends.

Angela, Kate, Carmine and Esme had all been taking turns watching over Charlotte when I worked and all loved her almost as much as I did.

"Oh Charlotte," I sighed nuzzling into her cool skin worriedly "What are we going to do with you?"

She cooed up at me and gave me a gummy smile. At 3 ½ months old her personality was coming clear. She was a happy baby for the most part who rarely cried. She loved being held and close to people and was on a very rigid schedule.

With her health problems we'd all agreed that a schedule was the best thing for her. She got fed at specific intervals, she got her medications every eight hours and she even went to the same doctor, Carlisle, at the same time, 2:30, on the same day, Wednesday, every week.

I settled down on my couch and began to feed her- we'd discovered that she was allergic to milk and soy products so she was on a formula called Nutramagen. It was disgusting but she ate it like there was no tomorrow.

With a contented sigh she spit out the nipple and grabbed a chunk of my hair to play with. With a quick stop to the kitchen to drop of her bottle we made it to the bathroom and I ran the sink full of just warm water.

Bath-time was her favorite time of day- she loved splashing around and I am sure that the baby massage she got afterwards helped a lot.

I undressed her and gently placed her in the sink. I did a quick once over of her tiny body looking for bruises and was pleased that there weren't any.

I was surprised though when instead of splashing around like usual she started to close her eyes. We sped through our bath-time ritual and I dressed her in a jumper that would keep her warm against the mid February temperatures and sat down in the nursery.

I laid her down carefully and she was asleep before she even hit the crib's mattress. I reached into the drawer next to her and pulled out a portable oximeter I had gotten from the hospital and wrapped it around her tiny hand. While it was measuring I took her temperature again and was dismayed that she was no longer at the 99 she had been earlier but had risen to 100.

I quickly went to the living room and grabbed the phone dialing Carlisle's number as I headed back to the room to check her oxygen saturation.

"Hello," Carlisle's clear voice said. He sounded to be in a good mood and I could hear laughter wherever he was.

"Carlisle," I rushed panicked by the low percentage. Instead of the 98 or 99% it should have been it was beginning to reach a dangerous zone at only 94%. "Charlotte is sick. I think it's an infection but I need you to look at her."

"What's her oxygen stats?" He questioned. As a heart patient with this particular defect a lowered oxygen stat usually meant a worsening defect.

"94%" I said already grabbing her car seat out of the closet.

"I'll meet you at the hospital," Carlisle said lots of shuffling in the background "I'm already in the car."

He hung up without the pleasantries of goodbyes and I grabbed Charlotte out of her crib. I fastened her tightly and wrapped a blanket around her almost limp form.

I rushed to grab the portable oxygen tank I kept in her closest just in case of an emergency like this and just about forgot all my training in the use of it in my panic and worry.

I ripped into the packaging that covered the tubing keeping it sterile until use and hooked it around her ears. With a little bit of fiddling and I'll admit a few choice curses I managed to turn on the tank and I heard a slight hiss as it started filling the tube.

Her car seat hooked over my arm the oxygen tank tucked in beside her and my purse and keys in the other I almost ran out of the apartment building.

I swear someone must have been having a great laugh at my expense because I hit every single red light during the 20 minute drive to the hospital. By the time I pulled into the emergency room I was red in the face and cursing loudly as I slammed doors.

Normally this noise would have Charlotte screaming but she didn't make even a peep. Carlisle met me at the entrance way and was much calmer than I was- I guess I was becoming one of those crazed momma's who bring their children in here, the ones that take hours to calm down and almost make themselves sick over their children. She really was in every sense of the word my daughter, my precious beautiful daughter, my sick daughter.

"Bella," Carlisle said not removing his eyes from Charlotte who was still asleep and now only clad in her diaper. "I need you to take a deep breath and calm down. This isn't helping Charlotte and you know it as well as I do."

"I just don't know what to do," I cried sitting on the chair next to the bed ensconcing her tiny hand in mine and it was only then that I noted the blue tinge in her fingernail beds. "Carlisle!" I pointed not even bothering to try to cover the un-adulterer fear I was feeling.

"Cyanosis," he muttered under his breath and then he spoke louder "Bella we are going to need to take her up for surgery now. Something has obviously changed in her condition in the last two days."

"Will she be ok?" I asked pleadingly.

"Bella," Carlisle took my hands in his carefully kneeling to my level "We've talked about this before. I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep her safe, but we both know she needs this and that there is a chance that either this won't help or that she won't come out of it."

I sighed and nodded trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over. He stood without another word and picked Char up carefully.

I followed them out of the examining room and all the way to the door that read restricted personnel, sterile environment.

"You know where to wait." Carlisle said giving me a small, tired smile.

I moved forward and pressed my lips to Charlotte's cool head, running my fingers over her head carefully and finally turned and walked out of the hospital to both get some fresh air and make a few phone calls.

"Hello," Emmett answered his phone on the first ring.

"Charlotte's in surgery," I blurted collapsing onto a park bench by the hospital entrance the Neon lights of the emergency sign illuminating the area around me.

"What happened?" He asked "I thought she wasn't supposed to go in for another couple of weeks."

"There's been some sort of complication," I sighed tiredly running a hand over my face. "Carlisle took her in. Kate's working my shift tonight because I noticed Char had a fever earlier."

"Bella do you want us to come up?" Emmett asked "Or call dad?"

"I'm calling dad after I get off the phone with you," I said "I'll be ok. You guys don't need to come up- I know you guys are busy."

"We'll come if you want us to," Emmett's boisterous voice was quiet. I love my big bear of a brother. Most people would say he's just a large over excitable brute but he was the most caring, sensitive guy I had ever met and happiness was just his normal emotional state.

"Thanks Em. I'll call you guys in the morning to tell you how it all went."

"No you call us the instant you hear anything I don't care if it's two in the morning I wanna know how my baby niece is doing. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Love you Bells."

"Love you too." And with that I hung up and dialed my dad, Charlie's, work number. I knew he was working because of a conversation that afternoon.

"Chief Swan," Charlie answered curtly and I almost laughed at his brusque voice.

Charlie had raised Emmett and I alone after our mother Renee took off when I was 7. I remember her very vaguely but I have never forgiven her for putting Charlie through hell. He had loved her so much and was a wreck for months after she left.

Emmett had always been forgiving and talked to her on Christmas and his birthday but I couldn't let go of the fact that she abandoned us all. It still hurt and I was intent on being nothing like her. I think that's why I was so angry about Charlotte being abandoned.

"Daddy," I cried. I rarely called him daddy so he knew instantly something was wrong "Charlotte's in surgery. She's getting worse."

"Well you have her at the best place for her right now." He sighed "And you know that Carlisle is probably the best doctor you could ever ask for in her case."

"I know," I nodded even though he couldn't see me "I just don't think I can live if anything happens to her."

"Bella, you're her mother of course you feel that way." He said "I remember when you were 8 and took that fall off the garage roof. Just about impaled yourself my girl." He chuckled at the memory "I felt so sick when I heard your scream. I was terrified you'd punctured a lung or worse, I just kept thinking to myself that I couldn't lose you too."

"I fell off the car," I muttered quietly. When I was 8 Emmett had taken me up to the garage roof and told me that I could slide down a drain attached easily, little did either of us know that there was a small ledge jutting off one side. He missed it completely and I caught myself under my bottom rib and it left an almost foot long red oozing wound on my chest. I was told over and over again that I was lucky I didn't hurt myself worse and I insisted over and over to anyone who would listen that I had fallen off the car roof not the garage because I knew we'd get in trouble for being on the garage.

By the time I came home from school the next day the ledge was sawed off, courtesy Billy Black and my dad, and anything that enabled us to get up to the garage roof was under lock and key. Thinking back on it I understand how scared my dad was to hear me scream.

He scoffed and chuckled quietly "She'll be ok. She's a fighter." He said softly and his words reassured me. "I'll come up after my shift tomorrow, no arguments. I have to go now though Bella. Keep me posted."

"I will." I sighed and hung up the phone again.

_**Present**_

"And now you're here." I sighed into Jasper's shoulder. Kate had joined us halfway through my recounting on her break and was sitting beside us a coffee in her hand.

"She's not in SICU yet, I've been calling down every chance I get." She said placing a hand on my shoulder.

Charlotte had been in surgery now for 4 hours and Jasper had been here for 2 of those.

"She'll be fine." Jasper said running his fingers through my hair still. "We just have to be patient."

"Well I gotta run Bell," Kate stood "Angela starts in a couple hours I'll send her down to see you. Keep hoping sweets."

She kissed my forehead and waved goodbye before dancing off.

"Jasper," I said yawning "Thanks for coming."

"Bella," He said sounding exasperated but I could see the sparkle of playfulness in his eyes "I will always come for you. No matter what, where or why I will be there when you need me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related I just like playing with the characters. Also, while I did do a little bit of research about the medical terms used in this story I make no claim to know what I am doing with them! I am just using them for my story. I don't know how the foster system works in great detail but in this story it works my way. No complaints! Thanks for reading- Enjoy**

It was 5 in the morning when Carlisle finally came into the waiting room and I hadn't moved from my spot on Jasper's lap until I saw Carlisle's tired face in the waiting room entrance. I practically leapt up, racing forward.

Carlisle swept me into a tight hug and said "We've done all we can do for now and now the only thing left to do is wait to see how she recovers. We have her in a medically induced coma so that her heart has a chance to recover without any extra stress and we'll pull her out of it in a few days."

"When can I see her?" I asked quietly pulling away to look at Carlisle.

"Not until she is out of recovery and into intensive care," Carlisle said gently "And I talked to Eleazer and the others and we've agreed to give you some paid time off. You need it after everything that has happened lately."

"Time off?" I questioned and felt Jasper wrap his arms around my waist. I think he was nervous that I was going to freak or faint.

"Family leave," Carlisle explained.

"Is Charlotte going to need more surgery?" Jasper asked from above me.

"Hopefully not until she is 4 or 5 however I won't make any guarantees." Carlisle responded glancing between us.

"Were there any complications?" I asked nervously.

"It went by as smoothly as could be expected," Carlisle sighed. "I'll send Kate to get you when Charlotte is out of recovery which I expect will be in a couple of hours but Bella you need to remember she will be back on a ventilator and will probably look very frail for a while."

"You better call your family," Jasper said when I looked back at him "They'll be expecting your call."

"Thanks Carlisle for everything," I said wiggling out of Jasper's arms and grabbing my phone from the diaper bag I carried in lieu of a purse since Charlotte came home with me.

"I'll see you this afternoon Bella," Carlisle gave me a warm smile and left Jasper and I alone once again.

"See Bells she's ok," Jasper smiled broadly at me.

I gave him a weak smile and dialed Emmett's cell number.

Rosalie answered and the first thing out of her mouth was "Bella, how's our niece doing? Is Jasper there?"

"Char is in recovery. She's on a ventilator but Carlisle said the surgery went well." I explained and while I spoke Jasper sat down beside me and clasped my free hand in between his. "Thanks for calling Jasper, he's here and he hasn't left my side since he got here."

"We left as soon as you called and we'll be there tomorrow night." Rose said "Emmett talked to Charlie about an hour ago and he was heading up then. He'll be there in the morning."

"Rose, thank you for being so great." I whispered softly.

"Hun you're my sister and Charlotte is my niece we're getting through this as a family." She said gently.

"Drive safe Rose," I said quietly "We'll see you later."

"See ya Bell!" Rose said louder "Love ya." And with that she hung up.

"Bella, do you think you'll be ok long enough for me to go down to the cafeteria and grab some coffee for us?" Jasper asked squeezing my hand lightly.

"Make mine a hot chocolate." I said trying my best to sound upbeat for him.

"Your wish is my command," Jasper joked doing an over the top bow as he stood in front of me and making me giggle.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

Three hours of more hand wringing and pacing later Kate and my father both arrived in the waiting room within minutes of one another. Charlie had just sat down beside me when Kate burst in.

"You can come see her now Bella!" She said excitedly and then frowned "Only two of you can go in at a time though."

"Charlie you go in with Bella," Jasper nodded at my dad as we all stood.

I looked desperately between the two of them. I did want my dad to come with me but at the same time there was no way I would've gotten through last night without Jasper by my side, he had been everything I needed to get through the worry and panic.

"No Jasper," Charlie said giving me a smile "It's time someone else held her hand for awhile- I've been there for her, her whole life and while I will always be there when she needs me I think she needs you right now more."

I think that if I had been more in my right mind I probably would have blushed furiously and been upset with my father for making assumptions about Jasper's and my relationship but right now I just wanted to see Charlotte.

Jasper reached for my hand and I allowed him to take it and together we followed Kate to the intensive care unit that Charlotte was in.

I felt Jasper tense as we walked past a few beds with very ill children and came to stand beside a crib with Charlotte in it.

She looked even smaller than she had the night I saw her in the incubator for the first time because this was a full size crib. She still looked a little blue around her lips and was extremely pale otherwise. She was wearing only a diaper and had white gauze wrapped around her chest.

IV tubes were attached to her head and feet making me shudder anxiously. She wore both the heart monitor and pulse oximeter and ventilator tubing was attached to her face. The ventilator made constant whooshing sounds as it pumped oxygen into Charlotte's body, her chest rising and falling in unison with the machines noises.

"She's so small," Jasper commented reaching out to take one of her hands his words punctuated by the beeping of the machines "And cold."

"Her extremities are colder because her circulation isn't very good," I explained not peeling my eyes from her. It sent an odd feeling through me watching Jasper touch her and hear the awe and wonderment in his voice. I could tell he was already caring for her.

"Is it because of her heart?" He asked trailing a finger along her face.

I nodded and explained that the defect allowed blood to flow backwards and therefore her body wasn't getting enough oxygenated blood.

"What happens if this doesn't help?" He asked the question I always dreaded answering.

"She may have to go for a transplant."

"Oh," Was all Jasper said.

"I just hope it never comes to that because that would mean someone else would lose their child to save her." I admitted "But I need her. She's my world Jasper."

"I know Bella," He whispered turning to hug me again. "I can tell how much you love her."

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

Jasper and Charlie took turns sitting with me and when Rosalie and Emmett arrived they joined in with the 'shifts' as Kate had called it before going home to sleep after her 12 hour shift.

I didn't move from my spot in a chair next to the bed over the next two days. I just sat and stared at her, willing her body to heal.

I nodded off a couple of times only to awake with a start after 10 or 15 minutes and I ate very little having lost my appetite completely due to worry.

It was the end of visitors hours on the second day when Jasper came in looking worried and yet determined.

"Bella," He started and I looked up at him "You're coming with me now."

"I can't leave her," I insisted "I need to be here when she wakes up."

"Bella, Carlisle told you this morning he won't be taking her out of the coma until tomorrow night. You have been here almost the whole time and you need to go home and sleep and eat." Jasper said cajolingly as he ran his hand up and down my arm.

It almost felt like an electric spark every time his hand touched my skin and suddenly I realized how exhausted I really was.

Before I could even argue he swooped me into his arms, carrying me out of the unit and past Emmett and Rose who took our place with a wave.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked my voice slightly hoarse.

"I sent him to my place to get some sleep." He shrugged.

We were quiet all the way to the parking lot and all the way back to my apartment.

"Are we going to be back in time?" I questioned as I gave him my keys to open the door.

"Bella I wouldn't keep you from watching her wake up. If anything changes we will be back to the hospital as fast as humanly possible."

"Jazz what if something happens while we're here?"

"Stop being so pessimistic," Jasper chastised "Now you go get in the shower and I'll figure out something to eat and then I think it'll be your bedtime." His eyes held the familiar spark of playfulness and I just nodded.

The hot water from the shower felt amazing on my tense muscles and I let my mind wander. Unfortunately it wandered right to the handsome man in my kitchen singing as he cooked something. Part of me desperately wished that he felt for me the same way I did for him.

I wished his eyes would rove over me with desire and that he would take me to bed with him making us both feel amazing. I wished he would look at Charlotte as though she was his, as if she was someone he had to protect and love and nurture until she became an independent young woman who no longer needed her parents at every turn and most of all I wish he looked at me with love.

But at the same time I didn't want him to ever think less of me so I'd keep my thoughts, desires and dreams to myself.

I toweled myself off and headed to my bedroom but stopped short when I hit the nursery door.

The floor was still littered with packaging and the oximeter was hanging haphazardly off the change table. Getting a tighter grip on the towel I was wrapped in I strode into the room picking up things as I went.

I slipped the oximeter and thermometer back into their normal stations in the change table drawers and gave the room a once over.

I didn't want to be in here without Charlotte, without knowing that she was going to be coming in here again with me. I was so scared of losing her that it almost left me paralyzed when she needed me most.

I reached into her crib and picked out the sock monkey that my dad had gotten her the first time he came up to meet her and held it close to me. Inhaling deeply I could still smell her scent, her sweet, innocent baby scent.

That was all it took for the flood gates to finally open after almost 48 hours of trying to keep it together I collapsed in a sobbing pile on the floor.

That is where Jasper found me a few minutes later and silently he came over and just cradled me into his arms. I felt safe here, like nothing could really go wrong.

He let me cry for a few more minutes until I was just sniffling and then he happened to notice my state of undress.

He let me go and I realized that I had probably made him very uncomfortable and muttered my apologies.

"Bella, it's alright," he laughed slightly standing and pulling me into another hug. He kissed the top of my head carefully and said "I just think you may be more comfortable in pjs than a towel while we sit and eat." Then in a teasing tone he added "And far less distracting for me."

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

10 minutes and a change of clothes later I was settled on my sofa with Jasper chilling out in the rocker just across from me watching Alias episodes while eating pork chops and mashed potatoes.

It was just friendly silence and that's all I needed it to be. It was pleasant and reassuring and safe. I don't know how long after eating I managed to stay awake because the next thing I know I'm having blankets tucked around me in my dark bedroom and find I am holding tightly onto Charlotte's sock monkey.

Half asleep I asked the shadowy form backlit from a small light in the hallway "Stay with me?" I patted the bed behind me as I asked.

"Always," was the breathy response I got and the bed sank with his added weight and I was asleep again.

**Author's Note:** I was thinking of doing this whole story in Bella's POV but I will do Jasper's POV if people want me to. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related I just like playing with the characters. Also, while I did do a little bit of research about the medical terms used in this story I make no claim to know what I am doing with them! I am just using them for my story. I don't know how the foster system works in great detail but in this story it works my way. No complaints! Thanks for reading- Enjoy.

**Jasper's POV:**

I took a deep breath as I lay next to the woman I had been head over heels in love with since the first night I held her while she cried her heart out over the man who'd broken it.

I had a feeling deep in the pit of my stomach that the past 48 hours were going to define the rest of my life and I prayed that it was going to be with her, with Bella and of course now with Charlotte.

I had been in many relationships with many women in the last few years but all of them got compared to her and the sad thing was that we had never been a couple. We were simply the best of friends and I wouldn't jeopardize that, especially with her in such a fragile state.

When she called me that night so long ago and I heard her yelp, obviously in pain, I saw red. I didn't know her as well as I would have liked at that time and was surprised when her number came up on my caller ID.

Sure I'd have called her my friend but more towards the acquaintance type of friend not the pour your soul out to friend.

She asked me for help and I came for her. She looked so broken sitting on the lawn in front of her apartment building and that's when I realized I may have more than platonic feelings towards her. I gave her the biggest hug I could and helped her to the car in the process finding out how big a jerk her now ex really was.

She slept in my room that night and I was torn when I heard her cries. Did I go in and try to make the tears go away? Or did I stay here and pretend I never heard them?

The instant she buried her face against my chest I knew I was long gone. And I'd never been more happy or more scared.

More scared that is until Rosalie called me in desperation.

My friend Rosalie's call couldn't have come at a worse time. I was just getting ready to go out on a date with this gorgeous girl. Blond hair, curvaceous, not the brightest cookie in the box but man what looks did to a man's libido. Was there a chance I'd fall for her? No way in hell. My heart already belonged to someone else even though she didn't know it.

"Jasper, I know you're probably busy." She started

"Ya I kinda am." I interrupted "What is it Rose?"

"Bella needs someone," She said sadly "Emmett and I are heading out now but you know how long the drive is. I don't want her sitting alone."

"What's going on Rosalie?" I asked beginning to worry.

"Charlotte's in surgery." It took a moment for the name to register in my head and then it clicked. Charlotte was the baby I had helped Bella prepare for a few months ago, the one I still hadn't met and the one I really wanted to.

"Children's hospital?" I questioned already grabbing my wallet and keys. Bella needed me and I was going to be there.

"Ya," She said and I could imagine her blonde hair bouncing as she nodded and Emmett racing around like a chicken with its head cut off in the background "We'll be there as soon as we can."

I hung up my cell and slipped it into the pocket of my leather jacket and came face to face with my date.

"So we're going now?" She asked excitedly.

"Well," I started "We're leaving here and I don't particularly care where you go but I have somewhere I need to be like ten minutes ago." I ushered her out of my apartment being sure to lock the door behind us.

"What do you mean?" She looked thoroughly perplexed. God I couldn't remember her name. Candi? Sandi? Did it matter? Not at the moment, I needed to get to the hospital.

"I mean this date is over." I said as though explaining something complex to an idiot. She huffed away without any more argument thank goodness and I raced all the way to the hospital.

I found Bella looking so helpless and fragile. Her head buried in her hands and auburn curls cascading over her shoulders and down her back. I wrapped my arms around her waist without even thinking about the fact that she had no idea I had been coming.

She had explained Charlotte's illness to me the best she could and it was disheartening that she didn't feel like she could come to me with this information.

She continued on to explain how Charlotte came to her and how she'd realized how excited I had been at the prospect of a baby. I'd always wanted children, siblings, nieces and nephews but as an only child I would never be an Uncle at least through my family.

I understood about wanting to protect my feelings though if anything had happened to her but I was involved now and nothing was going to stop me from protecting and loving both Bella and Charlotte.

With Bella I waited. I waited for her to come to grips with what was happening, waiting to hear from Bella's doctor friend Carlisle, waiting to hear if Charlotte was coming home or if I was going to have a heart broken Bella on his hands. And silently I prayed because I felt such an attachment to the little girl we were waiting for.

What seemed like an eternity later we were told that she was through surgery but on a ventilator. While waiting to be able to see her Charlie, Bella's father, showed up still dressed in his police uniform and it was at almost the same instant he sat down that Bella's friend Kate came in bursting with excitement telling us that she could go and see Charlotte.

All three of us stood but Kate had told us that only two of us were allowed at a time to see her. I offered to Charlie that I would stay behind but he insisted that I go with her saying something about it being time to allow Bella someone aside from him to lean on and I was grateful. I didn't want to leave Bella's side.

Together we went and saw Charlotte and I was looking at the way she looked at Charlotte that I knew I couldn't give her up. I would fight for her and I would fight to be the man she deserved, the man I told her she deserved the night her heart broke.

I could practically feel the bond between the pair and she was so tender with her. A whole different side to Bella, one I loved.

Bella didn't move from Charlotte's side for the next almost 48 hours and the rest of us alternated shifts in the waiting room, keeping each other company, and in here, keeping Bella company.

It was when Rose came out saying Bella looked like she was about to pass out and that she hadn't touched any of the food anyone had brought her that I put my foot down and insisted she leave.

I was prepared to drag her out of there kicking and screaming so when she gave up quickly I was surprised.

I knew she was falling apart inside but I didn't realize quite how bad it was until I saw her on the nursery floor. It was all I could do to stop myself from kissing away her tears and I knew she felt semi rejected when I told her to go change out of her towel but a quick explanation and joke made her smile again.

When she asked me to stay with her I was shocked. I mean literally pick your jaw up off the floor shocked but in a good way. I couldn't help but wonder- did she maybe have feelings for me too?

There were three things I was sure of as I closed my eyes and inhaled Bella's fruity scent from her pillows and blanks: 1) I was in love with Bella and loved Charlotte like my own child 2) I would try everything in my power to make these two happy and 3) I would never break her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related I just like playing with the characters. Also, while I did do a little bit of research about the medical terms used in this story I make no claim to know what I am doing with them! I am just using them for my story. I don't know how the foster system works in great detail but in this story it works my way. No complaints! Thanks for reading- Enjoy.

**Bella's POV:**

I groaned as the sun streamed through my blinds and landed on my face. I had slept restlessly all night, jolted awake by nightmares only to be soothed back into unconsciousness by soft words from Jasper.

"Turn off the sun," I groaned rolling onto my stomach and burying my face in my pillow.

"Come on Bells, time to get some grub!" Jasper teased liltingly. Reluctantly I rolled onto my back and gazed up at him his face haloed by the sunlight and he gave me a bright, reassuring smile.

"Can we just go to the hospital?" I asked "I don't like that I've spent this much time away from her."

"Of course," Jasper nodded "How about I make you a deal?"

I nodded for him to continue.

"We go to the hospital but on the way we stop and have breakfast at a diner." He bargained "Because quite honestly while you haven't been eating the hospital food I have and it's quite disgusting."

"You haven't eaten elsewhere?" I questioned seriously.

"Bella, I told you I was going to be there for you period." Jasper said his blue eyes growing dark with passion "That meant being at the hospital with you even if I wasn't with you every second. I was there the whole time you were and the furthest away I got was the cafeteria on the third floor."

My vision blurred as tears formed in my eyes and I said quietly "I didn't think you'd stay." I was glad that he had however because it was comforting to know that if anything had happened to Charlotte my best friend would have been there.

"Always Bella," Jasper said and then perked up as my stomach growled angrily, betraying me "Now diner?"

"Sounds excellent" I admitted and as much as I really wanted to be next to Charlotte again I knew I needed to eat to be strong for her and that without Jasper's enticement I never would have left the hospital at all.

"We'll be back with plenty of time before Carlisle starts weakening the medication," Jasper said moving to stand in the doorway "So go gussy up and we'll go eat." He gave me another friendly smile and shut the door behind him.

I stood in my closet for a moment before deciding on a pair of plain, slim jeans and a coral sweater and slipped them on. I added a pair of sneakers for good measure and threw my hair into a messy bun deciding I didn't have the energy or patience to 'gussy up' anymore.

When I walked out I noticed that Jasper was wearing a different pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt and when I glanced at him questioningly he blushed.

"I asked your dad to bring some clothes over for me to change into before he headed to the hospital today. Emmett was going to head back to my place to sleep for a bit and Rose is staying with Charlotte. Carlisle said that his wife Esme was due home today and would be stopping by at some point." He rambled on.

"Ok," I said softly and shyly reached out for his hand. I swear my whole body tingled when he grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him to wrap his arm around my shoulders. He gave me a gentle squeeze and grabbed his keys.

We walked out of my building and I noticed that he had driven his Impala and almost burst into giggles- exhaustion and worry makes you think of random things. I swear that at this point my mind was mush.

He gave me a perplexed look as he unlocked the doors and finally when I still hadn't stopped giggling and he was seated in the driver's seat he asked me what was so funny.

"I just remember the first time I ever sat in this car." I explained "You actually growled!" Sure that night sucked because I found out I had been cheated on but it also brought me a million times closer to Jasper.

He got a sad look on his face and said softly "Ya because you were hurt darlin'. He hurt you both emotionally and physically and you didn't deserve that."

Gently I took one of his hands in mine as he started the car and traced small circles on it for a moment before finally saying "I'm sorry if I upset you."

He glanced over and gave me another one of his smiles, I would kill to be the cause of every single one of his smiles for the rest of his life. "You didn't make me upset or mad I just don't like how you were treated and still believe you deserve the best and you and Charlotte only prove that point."

I released his hand from my grip realizing I was probably making him uncomfortable and I sat silently for the rest of the ride to the diner thinking about what he'd said and decided to ask a question as we walked into the diner and took a seat at a booth in an almost deserted corner.

"What do you mean Charlotte and I only prove that point?" I asked taking a menu from a buxom waitress who appeared and muttered a thank you to her as Jasper did the same.

"You didn't have to take Charlotte in." Jasper explained "You knew all of her problems, all that the situation entailed and you still took her in and from what everyone has said you are only a few forms and a meeting with a judge away from being her adoptive mother."

I nodded and he continued "You love that little girl for who and what she is and you want to protect her and show her the best life you can provide to her. I know you Bella you didn't think for an instant what anyone else may think of you only that you were doing what was best for Charlotte."

I let him continue on and tried hard not to gape like a moron at the ferocious tone he was using. "You love her and you deserve a man who will love you for that, who will love her and work to make you realize that she means as much to him as she does to you and that he loves you more than the world."

He reached out and wiped at a stray tear that betrayed me and ran a finger down my cheek and it was all I could do not to lean completely into his touch "You are tenacious and stubborn and I know I've said it before but I'm going to say it again beautiful, smart, funny. From what I've seen you have a natural mothering instinct and Charlotte deserves you. Now you just need to find someone who deserves both of you and will treat you like the princesses you are."

I could almost swear I heard a tinge of regret in his voice at his last words but it couldn't have been. He was talking about finding someone who deserved me. There was no way he could feel the same and if he did he damn well would be the best man for me and I knew that.

He knew my quirks, my flaws, basically everything about me aside from the fact that I loved him and he still deigned to be my friend.

"Now let's eat," He said and the rest of our meal was full of idle chatter- exactly what I needed to distract me from everything going on with Charlotte.

I had the most amazing BLT and fries but that may be because I was starving and Jasper surprised me by getting simple chicken fingers and fries, the man who cooked so well I teased he should do it for a living was ordering one of the simplest things on the menu.

I even let him convince me to split two desserts; a crème brulee and a piece of peanut butter silk cake both of which made me almost moan in ecstasy.

As I glanced at a clock I realized it was 1 in the afternoon, only a few hours before Carlisle was set to start waking Charlotte and I instantaneously went from happy and carefree to antsy and anxious, completely unable to sit still.

Jasper noticed and quickly paid the bill while I was too distracted calling Rose to argue.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

While I was glad that Jasper had dragged me away for a night and that I was now properly fed I was even happier to be back at my daughter's side.

I just sat in the chair beside her crib, my hand reached through the bars twirling her hair gently between my fingers.

"Bella?" Jasper started so softly I almost missed it.

"Ya?" I asked glancing up at him.

"How much longer until Charlotte is legally yours?" He asked.

"Well, I put an advertisement in all the local papers and a couple in the surrounding areas and even Forks," I referred to my hometown "Describing Charlotte and the circumstances of her abandonment because her birth parents technically haven't given up their parental rights yet. It has to remain up for another week and if no one responds their rights are legally null and void. At that point Carmine will do one more home visit to ensure Charlotte is being cared for properly and then I just have to meet with the judge to sign papers." I explained this all just above a whisper.

"Bella, I'm glad you got her." He said smiling down at Charlotte and running a hand along her bare skin.

"Me too," I admitted laughingly.

"Alright boys and girls," Carlisle's jovial voice cut through the quiet of the room Charlotte had been moved into while I was gone. "Time to wake up sleeping beauty."

I grinned widely at him and moved back, backing into Jasper, so that Carlisle could have free access to Charlotte.

"Bella you have to remember that it will take awhile for the meds to work their way out of her system." Carlisle reminded me and I was comforted when Jasper hugged me to him.

"I know that," I nodded slightly and Carlisle continued what he was doing.

The very last thing he did was unhook her from the ventilator and with bated breath I waited for her to breathe on her own. I felt Jasper release a breath I hadn't known he was holding when her chest continued to rise and fall without the assistance of the machine.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

12 hours and countless coffees later Charlotte was awake and screaming, clearly not impressed with the IV's still attached to her. I swear if she was just a little bit older I'd be worried about her using a pout to convince someone to take them all off.

"Well Bella," Carlisle said smiling at me as he laid Charlotte down gently on the bed "I think in about a week to a week and a half you can take her home. She's not suffering from any system failures which is excellent and while we will of course still have to watch for any signs that her heart isn't working right at the moment it's working the best that can be expected."

"Can I hold her again?" I asked. Even though I was a nurse and was sure she'd be ok I was her mother first and I wanted to listen to everything the doctor said to make sure she got better as fast as possible.

"Of course," Carlisle said and everyone in the room started chatting quietly as he walked over to me "Bella, we both know that while Charlotte's condition will continue to affect her that sometimes a loving touch helps speed the healing process." He gave me a quick hug and then released me and taking Esme into his arms from where she had been standing next to me.

Gingerly I picked Charlotte up from the crib and a small smile graced her face when she realized who it was that was touching her. She continued hiccoughing slightly but snuggled as close to me as she could get.

I heard Jasper chuckle softy beside me as Charlotte sighed quietly. "Want to hold her?" I turned to face him as I asked.

His face fell slightly and his eyes grew wide "I don't think I should." And then he started rambling again "I don't want to hurt her and I've never held a baby that small before and I'll hurt her."

Everyone had grown silent hearing our exchange and was watching us curiously to see what would happen next.

"You'll be fine." I insisted motioning with my free hand for him to move closer to me so I could lay her in his arms. "Trust yourself and trust that I have faith in you. You'll never hurt her."

Carefully, I laid her in his arms and she smiled broadly at him showing off her gummy smile and pulled his shirt with a small fist towards her mouth.

He looked like he was in awe as he stared down at her and I couldn't help but think that the picture in front of me seemed so right. A chorus of awes picked up around the room and I felt Rose wrap an arm around my shoulder.

"He's good with her." She stated simply and kissed the side of my head "You're good with each other."

"Ya sis are you sure there's nothing going on that I should know about," Emmett asked suddenly appearing beside me. I swear for a man as large as he is he should make some sort of noise but he moves silently and for as long as I can remember he has always been able to sneak up on me- I guess he got all the grace and poise genes and I was stuck with the rest.

"There's nothing going on," I insisted moving to hug my brother "But thank you guys for coming up. I guess I needed you more than I would like to admit."

"Bella," Rose chastised "You're my best friend and my sister and we would have come even if you didn't need us."

"Of course we would have Bells" Charlie piped up, putting a hand on my shoulder "Char is our family now too and as much as I don't want to I have to head back to Forks now."

"We've got to start the trek back to Denver too sis." Emmett sighed moving to wrap me in a bear hug.

I sighed slightly "I'll miss you all, it's been so nice to have you guys around."

"We'll miss you too." Charlie and Emmett said at almost the same time and started laughing. I noted Carlisle and Esme watching us and smiling from the corner of the room as I hugged my brother and dad good-bye.

Rose stayed behind a few moments longer to say goodbye to Charlotte who Jasper reluctantly handed over. After smothering her cheeks in kisses Rose returned Charlotte to the safety of Jasper's arms and came to embrace me tightly.

"I know I promised Emmett I wouldn't say anything but I just can't not tell you" She said excitedly "We're moving to Seattle. Emmett got a job at one of the fire departments here and he took it so we could be closer to you and Charlie."

Without even waiting for a response she danced off to join my brother.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

Jasper left my side only a handful of times over the next week and he admitted to me that he had called in some favors at the Police Station he worked at to make sure he could be with Charlotte and I at every possible moment.

It was time to take her home and I couldn't have been happier. All of her stats were good and she was healing amazingly well and I just wanted her to be at home.

I was dressing her while Jasper packed up her medications and the few things we'd bought for her over the course of her stay when there was a knock on her hospital room door.

Thinking it was Kate or Angela who were getting off shift shortly I said loudly "Come in."

The door opened to reveal not either one of my friends but instead an extremely tall, russet skinned, muscular man. He had dark eyes, so dark I would have called them black and black hair that was tied back in a ponytail.

"Sorry I think you have the wrong room," I said turning back to Charlotte and doing up her onesie.

"This is Charlotte Swan's room correct?" He asked.

Jasper and I both froze and looked at him. Jasper regained the ability to speak before I did and asked "And who are you?"

"Jacob Black. I think I am Charlotte's biological father."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight or 'Alice' related. I just happen to love both. I also do not claim to be an expert in the medical field or in social work. Forgive any glaring mistakes you may find.**

**Bella's POV:**

I must have been gaping like a fish because Jasper slowly moved forward and wrapped his arm around me.

Ya, Carmine had been preparing me for the slight chance that Charlotte's biological family may try to claim her but since they hadn't when we first had explained the circumstances of her abandonment we agreed the chance was slim to none.

And yet here in front of me was a man who looked broken and torn yet hopeful.

I looked up at Jasper and saw that his blue eyes had darkened with anger and his holding me was as much for his benefit as it was for mine. I tightened my grip on Charlotte and said quietly "I assume you are responding to the classified I put out detailing Charlotte, her abandonment and health issues?"

"Yes, I saw it in the Forks paper." This man named Jacob said and a familiar feeling niggled at the back of my mind but I brushed it off.

"Then you would also know that it said to contact me through my lawyer and social worker." I said trying not to let anger overcome me.

"Your father is Charlie Swan." Jacob said his eyes pleading "Our dads are best friends. I played with you and Emmett and Rose when you were little."

Ah, that is where I recognized this man from. Billy Black's youngest child, his only son. About the time that I turned 6 I lost contact with him and now here he was trying to take my daughter from me.

_She could be his._ A voice taunted me._ He could take her from you and you would never see her again, it's not like you have any rights to her- she's not yours._

"Dad said your father had been up here visiting you and I tracked down where you worked. One of the receptionists sent me up here saying you'd be here if Charlotte hadn't been discharged yet."

"Look, Mr. Black as you can see Charlotte and Bella have had a rough few weeks and it won't do any good going through Bella." Jasper finally spoke up and there was a hard edge to his voice. "In the classified ad there was a number to call to reach her lawyer. I suggest you call that number and go from there."

I quickly buckled Charlotte into her carseat as Jasper finished with "Can't say it's been a pleasure to meet you although I do hope we never cross paths again. Now if you'd excuse us it's time to get Charlotte home."

"But she's my daughter!" Jacob said blocking the doorway. "You can't keep me away from her."

"Actually," Jasper spoke again venom lacing his words. "She might not be your daughter and we aren't just going to let her go with some stranger until it is proven beyond a reasonable doubt that said stranger is her biological father. Once again, call Bella's lawyer to arrange a paternity test."

I must say Jasper's venom and protectiveness were very attractive and I was more than glad that he was with me.

Jasper kept one arm firmly around my shoulders as he led me out of the hospital room and down the corridor ensuring that he was between Charlotte and I and Jacob Black at all times.

I spared one look backward and watched as my childhood friend sank to the ground in sobs, holding his head in his hands and looking painfully broken.

It made me feel a little guilty but a bigger part of me also knew that I couldn't lose Charlotte and hoped desperately that the paternity test came back negative.

Jasper led me out to the car as he was driving us home and helped me snap in Charlotte's car seat. He still looked livid and I was a little worried as I buckled myself into the passenger seat.

He climbed in without a word and all of a sudden all of his pent up frustration came out and he slammed his fists into the steering wheel with a loud grunt.

"Jazz?" I asked softly trying to keep my tone neutral "Are you ok?"

"No Bella," He said loudly "I don't want you to lose Charlotte."

I raised an eyebrow and gave him a pointed look "Is that all?"

He sighed and ran his hands back through his golden curls and looked at me sadly "I don't think I can stand losing Charlotte." He admitted "I know she's your daughter but I love her so much already."

For a moment I thought he might add more but he shut his mouth and leaned his head back against the head rest.

"I can't stand the thought of not waking up with her there," I admitted glancing back at Charlotte who despite the loudness had nodded off.

Her golden locks were coming in, in curls and the green of her eyes was becoming more pronounced every time I looked at them save for the dark brown ring around her iris.

"I just have to hope against hope that Jacob isn't her real father," I sighed and Jasper took my hand in his and I felt instantly calm.

"They look nothing alike." Jasper said softly obviously trying to reassure me.

I couldn't stop the scoff that escaped me and I said quietly "And Emmett and I look nothing like our mother."

He gave me a questioning look and his eyes betrayed the surprise he was feeling at me broaching the topic of my mother- something I never really did.

Renee Swan was a flighty witch of a woman who deemed it necessary to abandon her two young children simply because she hated small town life.

In all the years since she'd left she had never come to visit us or offered for us to go and stay with her. She was enjoying her 'single' life far too much after getting married to my dad at 17 and having Emmett just before her 18th birthday.

I sighed and continued "Renee has the blondest blonde hair I have ever seen on someone who doesn't dye their hair and she has blue eyes. She's also extremely tan naturally and unlike myself quite tall. Here I am with brown hair, brown eyes, fair skinned and far too short to reach things without the assistance of a ladder."

He nodded slightly and gave my hand a gentle squeeze, I'd been so wrapped up in telling him this (something I had never told anyone else before) that I had completely forgotten he was holding my hand.

"And then there's Emmett- the only trait the two of them share is that he's tall but so is dad so that's not saying anything."

"Bella," Jasper said "I'm sorry for melting down- you need my support not a temper tantrum."

"Jasper," I stopped him with a raise of my hand "Thank you for telling him that. I don't think I would have been able to find my voice or the presence of mind to tell him all that."

I leaned forward and brushed my lips across his cheek, tempted to just crush my lips against his and leaned back again smiling.

"Come on let's get you pretty ladies home," Jasper laughed turning the key in the ignition.

My mind torn between my slight Jasper obsession and this new revelation about Charlotte's family Jasper drove us out of the parking lot, heading towards home.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

"So the paternity test is scheduled for next week?" I asked into my phone as I paced in front of the microwave where Char's bottle was currently heating.

"Monday morning to be exact," Jenks, my lawyer, told me "The results will be in by Tuesday."

"What if he is her father?" I asked allowing my nerves to take over my line of questioning.

"Then he will have to undergo a home exam and take courses so he knows how to deal with her problems and until all that is done she will remain in your care."

I sighed loudly "So if he's her father I have no chance of keeping her?"

"Sorry Bella," Jenks did sound apologetic "All the judges I know want to keep biological families together in every case possible."

"Thanks Jenks," I said and we said our goodbyes.

I was so thankful that Carlisle and Eleazer had convinced the board to give me a maternity leave of sorts. If the adoption went through with Charlotte I wouldn't have to return to work for another 6 months and they were going to continue giving me my full salary.

It was only yesterday that I had found out about the possibility of Jacob Black being Charlotte's father and Charlotte came home but it felt more like years.

In the past 24 hours I was alone with Charlotte for the first time in two weeks, I had found out her father might be an old childhood friend, that same 'friend' had contacted Jenks and set up a paternity test, and I had gotten an hour and a half of sleep because I was so worried.

I plucked the now warm bottle out of the microwave, tested it on my wrist and headed into Charlotte's nursery where I found her staring up at the stars Emmett had painted on the ceiling when he'd come up a month ago.

"Here we go sweetie," I cooed and she greedily took the bottle as I gave it to her. I stood just staring at her for a few minutes and then headed back to the living room to finish my laundry.

I hit play on the remote and started the miniseries 'Alice' from where Alice entered Hatter's teashop and started ironing and folding my laundry again.

It was only ten minutes later that my buzzer rang. Jumping over piles of folded laundry I hit the talk button "Hello?"

"Italian delivery for Swan," Jasper's southern twang filtered through the crappy system.

Biting back a squeal of excitement I buzzed him up and met him at the door throwing myself into his arms.

He was still wearing his police uniform and he was carrying both a brown bag that smelt delicious and a backpack.

"Jazz!" I said kissing his cheek as he wrapped his arms around me "What are you doing here?"

"Well looking at your fridge last night you had next to no groceries and I know you're worried about taking Charlotte out into public at the moment so I thought I would bring dinner. Where is my little princess?" He asked walking into my apartment and putting the bag with food on the counter.

"Sleeping, finally." I laughed "She refused to nap this afternoon but was getting grouchy so I put her to bed early. I'm just finishing laundry and watching 'Alice'"

"That's that one you were telling me about with the funky Mad March?" He questioned.

I nodded excitedly "If you wanna stay I'll restart it and we can watch from the beginning?"

"Sure," He laughed "But only if you allow me ten minutes to shower and change?" He asked holding up his backpack.

"You know where the bathroom is," I chuckled "I'll put dinner out."

3 hours, 2 wine coolers a piece and a delicious meal Jasper and I were sitting on the couch watching the end of 'Alice'.

"So did you like?" I asked bouncing slightly in my seat. I was a little buzzed I'll admit that but nowhere near drunk.

"Well, I was a little distracted," Jasper blushed "But I loved everything I saw."

"How could you have been distracted?" I pouted playfully.

"Easily," Jasper said and he got a determined look on his face.

Before I could really register what was happening his lips were on mine and his hands were tangled in my hair.

Oh my God I was kissing Jasper Whitlock!


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's POV:**

Well, technically, Jasper was kissing me. I really needed to overcome the shock and start kissing him back. Come on Bella snap out of it! Kiss the man you love already!

Just as Jasper started pulling away and tensing up I finally regained full control of my faculties and practically leaped into his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him tight to me.

After another couple of moments of kissing I pulled away slightly. Jasper had a huge goofy grin on his face when he whispered breathlessly "I've wanted to do that for years."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly to his body and instinctively I knew that this was where I belonged, I could stay here forever.

"Really?" I asked suddenly shy. "I have too." I finally admitted avoiding his gaze.

He lifted my chin so we were looking in each other's eyes and I noted that his grin had widened even more and his eyes were sparkling happily.

"Bella," He laughed suddenly "Now I regret not telling you sooner, then we wouldn't have missed all this time together. This is going to sound like we're back in high school but Bella would you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?"

"Of course!" I tried to keep my excitement quiet so I wouldn't wake Charlotte and Jasper leaned forward and captured my lips under his again.

This time we just sat and kissed for awhile until Jasper sighed and said he had to go home because he worked in the morning.

"God, Bella I don't want to leave you now that you're mine," Jasper sighed quietly hugging me tightly as we stood near the door. He had crept in and gave a still sleeping Charlotte a kiss and now he was leaving for the night.

"I don't want you to leave either," I admitted reluctantly. It felt weird to be so attached to someone so suddenly. "But you have to work in the morning but maybe next time you could just stay over?" I suggested shyly. This was so unlike me and it was really throwing me off.

With another kiss that was very grudgingly broken Jasper left for the night and I sank against the door after closing it touching my lips with my fingertips in disbelief.

Thankfully I was quickly distracted by a suddenly awake Charlotte who was less than impressed about being alone.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

The weekend passed by slowly, mostly with me worrying continuously about what the results of the paternity test would be. I was devastated to learn on Saturday that there was going to be one more paternity test performed on Monday as well.

A man named James was arrested for killing his wife Victoria after Victoria refused to tell him where their newborn was. He had a history of violence and I found myself secretly hoping that Jacob would be her father. Anything to keep her away from that monster.

We were testing him for Charlotte's paternity because all of the dates matched with Charlotte's abandonment.

Jasper stayed over on Sunday night after deciding to go to the testing center with me for moral support and I couldn't stop myself from imagining him as Charlotte's dad, of Charlotte being daddy's little princess and running to Jasper whenever she needed something.

He was so amazing with her and was obviously becoming more confident in his skills as a 'parent'.

As we laid in bed on that night Jasper suddenly spoke up "Bella," He started cautiousness in his voice "I was thinking that I'd really like it if I could be a father figure for Charlotte?"

"No," I said and then quickly amended when I saw the crestfallen look on his face highlighted by the moonlight filtering through the window "I don't want you to be her father _figure_ I want you to be her _father_."

He kissed me passionately and pulled away saying "You have no idea how much that means to me. I didn't want to be presumptuous and get all heavy on you but ever since I saw her that first night I have seen her as my daughter."

I laughed quietly and snuggled into his chest "Jasper I saw how much you loved her that first day and I know how hard it is to not fall in love with her and I don't mean to be pessimistic but if our relationship doesn't work out I would never cut you off from seeing Charlotte and from being in her life. She deserves to have a father who is as great as you are."

He held me tightly against him and a little less worried, a little happier I nodded off.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

"Come on Charlotte," I heard a voice whisper conspiratorially "Let's go wake mommy up!"

I continued to pretend to still be sleeping until I felt the bed sink with added weight and then I rolled over and said "Boo!"

Jasper looked surprised and said "I didn't know you were awake!"

I rolled my eyes and reached out taking Charlotte so Jasper could settle back on the bed and he pulled me so I was sitting up between his legs and his chin was resting on my shoulder.

"Let's just say I've heard elephants move quieter than you," I teased tickling Charlotte's side until she was giggling.

"I like this," I sighed leaning more into my partner's body. "It feels like we're a family."

"We are a family," Jasper breathed into my ear making me shiver.

"Jasper is it wrong to hope that neither James nor Jacob," I spat both names "Is Charlotte's father?"

"Of course not why would you think that?" He asked running a palm over my bare arm.

I didn't take my eyes off Charlotte who was playing with Jasper's finger when I answered "Because it's not fair to take away her chance of knowing her real family but I just don't want to lose Charlotte."

"Bella," Jasper comforted me "We will do everything we can to keep her with us or at least keep in touch with her. And Bella you are doing everything in your power to make sure she knows her biological family."

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

A few hours later and Jasper and I were sitting in the waiting room of a local lab waiting to be called back so they could take the samples they needed to do the tests when Jacob Black walked in.

Jasper completely ignored him concentrating solely on Charlotte who he was bouncing gently up and down on his knee while she giggled uncontrollably.

I tried not to look at him but I couldn't keep my gaze off the man who might have fathered my child, who might be taking her away from me in just a few days.

He looked exhausted and had clearly visible bags beneath his eyes. He was tall and I could pick out the features I recognized from when he was a child- from what I remembered anyways.

"Bella," A friendly voice said "You can bring Charlotte on back now."

I plucked her from Jasper's grasp, bent down and gave him a light kiss and headed on back.

"Is this going to hurt her?" I asked cradling her against my chest.

"Nope." The cheery blonde said enthusiastically "All we need to do is take a swab from her cheek and you can go!"

Of course getting the swab into Charlotte's mouth was easier said than done. Even without teeth that girl has one heck of a bite.

Finally after ten minutes of attempting in vain to get the swab in her mouth she decided to cooperate although it was accompanied by what I took to be a grunt of frustration and annoyance.

"Ok," I whispered into her ear bouncing her in my arm a little "Let's go see Jazz and get you a bottle!"

Jasper at first didn't notice us being that he was too busy glowering at Jacob- if looks could kill Jacob would be six feet under already.

Charlotte suddenly gurgled loudly and fidgeted in my arms, the sudden noise caused both men to jump to their feet but Jasper rushed towards me and kissed the top of Charlotte's head.

"That took a while!" He exclaimed roughing up Charlotte's hair.

"Well, someone," I said teasingly "Decided to be stubborn and that she didn't want the swab in her mouth."

"Come on," Jasper laughed "Let's go home."

It was then I noticed that Jacob had spent our entire conversation staring at us plaintively. We were just about out the clinic door when his deep voice rang out "Can I hold her?" He looked surprised that he had actually asked that and then followed it up with "I mean I understand if you won't let me."

I rolled my eyes slightly and after a brief moment of contemplation stepped back into the waiting room and handed Charlotte to him.

Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me to him as we watched the baby we considered our daughter and the man who could possibly be her real father interact.

"Thank you," Jacob said after a few moments of just staring at Charlotte and taking her in and he handed her to Jasper who held her so she was leaned against his chest.

We all chuckled when she let out a quiet sigh and stuck one thumb in her mouth using the other hand she rubbed at her eye a little.

"I think someone is ready for a nap," Jasper teased trying to keep his own mood up.

I nodded in agreement and together we left. To a normal observer we looked like any other normal family- mom, dad, first born but we knew that tomorrows results could change that forever.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

Jasper spent the night again and we stayed up talking most of the time about what we would do if neither men were Charlotte's father or if we lost her.

I nodded off just before the sun started rising and awoke a few hours later when Jasper kissed my forehead and whispered that he had to head off to work.

"I wish I could be with you today when you find out the results," He said.

"Me too," I sighed and yawned. I stretched a little and sat up so I could hug him goodbye.

"You'll call me as soon as you know the results right?" He asked smoothing back his curls unconsciously.

"The instant I know," I reassured him "You'll know." I looked at the clock which read 8:30 and stood to get up. Charlotte would need her bottle in the next few minutes and I'd better get up and shower.

"I already gave her this morning's bottle," He laughed "She was crying a little bit and I wanted you to sleep some more. You've been so restless all weekend."

I blushed faintly and murmured "Thanks Jasper."

I walked him to the door and hugged myself to him tightly, inhaling his scent deeply. He smelt like rain, old leather and chewing tobacco even though he didn't smoke and it was a comforting smell.

"Bella," He whispered "This might sound a little quick but I know it's true and I know I want to say it to you." He paused and a light blush coloured his cheeks "I love you."

I grinned widely and jumped up kissing him deeply. "I love you too." I murmured into his lips.

We said goodbye and I moved to watch him leave from my living room window.

I checked on Charlotte and saw that she was asleep again and as usual she would probably sleep for another hour which gave me enough time to have breakfast and shower.

Cereal for breakfast and a hot shower was a god send that woke me the rest of the way up. I was sitting at the table sipping my ritual cup of hot chocolate, since I don't drink coffee, and reading the newest Jeffery Deaver novel when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said picking it up before the caller ID registered the number.

"Bella," a familiar voice said "It's Jenks- the results are in and I'm asking you to come down to my office say 11:30 and I can tell you what they are and where we go from here."


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's POV:**

I had just hung up the phone when Charlotte started banging around in her crib.

"Hey my sweet girl," I cooed bending over to pick her up. She grinned her signature gummy grin at me and gurgled a response.

I changed her diaper and blew raspberries on her tummy, trying to savour every last moment we had together because I didn't know if I would be bringing her home with me much longer.

We got into my car and headed slowly towards Jenks office. I deliberately took the long way attempting to work up the courage to hear the news about Charlotte's father.

Carmine was waiting for me at the entrance of the building and standing next to her was Jacob.

Normally I would have been thrilled to see Carmine but I was too nervous. I felt sick to my stomach and felt as if I was going to be sick at any second.

Reluctantly, I parked the car and made my way to Carmine's side.

She gave me a small, sad smile and unhooked the diaper bag from my shoulder helping me slightly.

"Thanks," I whispered giving her an appreciative smile and then added quietly "Hi Jacob."

I wished so terribly that Jasper was here with me to help hold me together, when I was with him I felt like I could take on the world and that nothing would ever hurt me.

As a group we headed to Jenks office I held onto Charlotte's car seat so tightly my knuckles were white and I could hear that my breathing was shallow and anxious.

My dad and Emmett would have whispered to me "Lighten up toots, you'll get wrinkles before you're thirty if you worry too much." If they were here that is. And they weren't.

I was alone, facing one of the biggest moments in my life and I was scared shitless.

Dad was working overtime on a case and promised to try to come up next chance he got and Emmett and Rosalie were in the middle of their move. Jasper was of course working and quite honestly he was the only one I wished was here.

When the door to Jenks office opened and the portly, balding man appeared grim faced and sweaty I took a deep breath and moved forward.

"Bella," Jacob said reaching out "I'll take her in if that's easier for you."

He must have noticed my slight stumble as I stood yet I had kept my grip on Charlotte firm yet gentle. I glared at him.

"I'm fine," I hissed "Charlotte's fine. Just go into the office. The sooner we are done with this crap the better."

He looked a little hurt and I didn't feel the least bit remorseful "This isn't crap," he said insistently. "This is Charlotte's future."

I turned my heel to glare up at his tall, muscular form. "I am painfully aware of that fact." I grunted out "I am painfully aware that I didn't give birth to this beautiful little girl and that makes it that much harder for me to be allowed to love her and give her the care she deserves and yet her birth father if you happen to be it gets to take her away at the drop of a hat." I felt a stray tear inch down my cheek.

"If I am her father you can still see her," Jacob said glancing at his feet and not towards me.

"That's not the point," I said coldly "The point is that I won't be the one putting her to bed at night, kissing away her tears, worrying when she's sick. I won't have any right to be her mom."

"Then let's find out," Jacob finally sighed realizing that arguing with me was futile at this point and waved me into the office ahead of him.

Jenks sat behind a large mahogany desk that I admired every time I was in his office. I took the seat directly across from him and placed Charlotte's car seat at my feet before removing her and holding her in my lap.

Jacob sat beside me and another man, I assumed him to be James lawyer, stood next to Carmine who placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Well, we all know why we're here," Jenks shifted his glasses on his nose and shuffled some papers. "I've got the results of the paternity test here but first we're going to review what will happen in each case."

He waited until everyone nodded and then continued "Mr. Black, if you happen to be Charlotte's biological father you will have to take some first aid courses and a parenting course and will undergo a few home visits, and supervised visits and while this is all occurring SCFS hopes that Miss. Swan will continue caring for Charlotte."

Jacob gave me a sideways glance and I couldn't stop my knee from bouncing slightly thanks to my nerves.

"If James Strauss is the father, we have agreed to go about terminating his rights and Bella you can continue on the path to adopting Charlotte." Jenks said and then smiled brightly at me "And of course if neither is the father we shall just keep all the plans the same as they were before all this mess."

I buried my nose in Charlotte's fine hair and inhaled deeply, Johnson's lavender baby wash.

"Let's get this moving Jenks," the extra man in the room lamented impatiently "I don't have all day to deal with this."

Jenks rolled his eyes slightly and grabbed a paper off the top of a pile. "Well, Mr. Blakely, you can congratulate your client- he's a father."

And as quickly as he started speaking he stopped and I felt myself release a large whoosh of air as I stopped holding my breath.

My grin spread quickly. Charlotte was mine. She was going to be my daughter and then no one and nothing could take her from me.

I hugged her closely to my body and heard a loud sob. I was shocked to turn and see Jacob in tears his head in his hands again.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

Everyone had filed out of Jenks' office quickly, Carmine and Mr. Blakely had taken off, Carmine with kisses and 'good lucks' and Mr. Blakely in a huff.

Taking my time and basking in relief and happiness I made my way to the elevator. It just so happened to be the same elevator Jake was on but I'd been too distracted being excited about Charlotte to notice until Jacob spoke.

"I really thought she was mine," He said softly staring at Charlotte who was playing with the teething ring that was my car keys "I wanted so badly for her to be mine. I still don't know where my daughter is now."

Curiosity got the better of me and I asked "What happened Jake?"

"I, I just..." Jake stuttered slightly "About a year ago my girlfriend Vanessa got pregnant, I was thrilled- her not so much. I said I'd look after the baby myself and she agreed. She disappeared after that and I thought for sure she'd gotten rid of the baby but about a month and a half ago I got a letter from her in the mail."

The elevator dinged at the main floor and we took our conversation out to the lobby "It explained that she had been going to raise the baby but the baby came early. She delivered a little girl in a hotel room and after a couple of days of trying to go at it herself abandoned her in front of a hospital. All the information fit. She even looks like Ness; blonde hair, green eyes." He sighed and I could tell that he really loved this girl even after all the hell she put him through.

"Jake then you need to go and look for her." I said softly reaching out to pat his shoulder awkwardly trying to balance the car seat. "Both of them. Search public records, do everything you can to find your family."

"Thanks Bella," Jacob said giving me the first genuine smile since he'd reappeared in my life.

"Anytime Jake," I said sincerely "Give me a call when you're in town again- Charlotte could use an Uncle in her life."

"Good luck with her," Jake laughed as I headed out the door "She's a special girl."

"Don't I know it," I said softly as the door closed behind me. That chapter of our journey to being a family was finally over and it had a pretty happy ending.

I found myself thinking as I buckled Charlotte in and headed out of the parking lot. Charlotte's past really was screwed up but I was going to make damn sure her future was bright and hopefully I'd have Jasper by my side.

With that thought I pulled a u-turn at the next light and headed to where my heart was.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

"Thanks Paul," I grinned widely at my boyfriend's partner and he gave me a mock salute and a chuckle as I raced as quickly as I dared with Charlotte in my arms towards the precinct's coffee room where Jasper was currently doing paperwork.

"Just behave," He behaved, catcalling as I walked "I don't want to have to explain that one to the Chief!"

I rolled my eyes but laughed raucously. I felt so light, and I realized how drained the worry had really made me.

"Hi daddy," I said softly and Jasper tore his eyes off a sheet of paper that he'd been staring intently at. "We were in the area and thought we'd come see you."

"Bell!" He said excitedly knocking a chair over as he stood and causing Charlotte to whimper "Char. How are my princesses? Did you see Jenks? You must have you look happy. It's good news right?" He rambled loudly. His blonde curls bounced slightly as he scooped Charlotte into his arms and nuzzled against her causing the infant to giggle happily.

"We are good," I laughed leaning up to kiss him before continuing "Yes we saw Jenks and yes it is good news. I can continue on the adoption road – James is her father and since he has been incarcerated for life they are making him give up all rights to her."

"Thank God." Jasper breathed and I knew how worried he'd been, not only about Charlotte but how I'd react if she was taken from me, from us.

"So I think I'm just going to take her home. It's almost time for medicine, lunch and naps." I ran my hand through his hair and kissed him again "You're coming over tonight right?"

"Of course," He smiled at me "I want to take you out tonight, just us. I'll get us a babysitter and we can just go relax and celebrate."

"Sounds like a plan to me." I smiled and took Charlotte back. She grinned up at me and reached for my necklace as Jasper bent down to kiss me one more time before playfully shooing me out the door.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

The afternoon was filled with lots of giggles and smiles after Charlotte slept and I was very excited about my date night with Jasper- it was just the cherry on top of this fabulous day.

I had just laid Charlotte down for a second short nap when my buzzer rang and I raced to get it. It was too early for Jasper to be off but I thought that maybe Kate or Angela might have heard the news and be stopping over.

"Hello?" I said pressing the button.

"Sis you better buzz me up it's starting to rain and my hair's going to frizz," Rose's voice said and I squealed excitedly hitting the button to buzz her in instantly.

It took her less than three minutes to meet me at the top of the buildings stairwell and arm in arm we went back to my apartment.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I shut the door behind us.

"Well," She waggled her eyebrows at me as her eyes shone with excitement "Your brother's best friend called and asked if I'd babysit. Since we are here a few days early what better way to spend it than with my niece!"

"I'm so glad you're here Rosie," I said moving to hug her tightly.

"Me too Bee, me too." She smiled "Now let's go and get you all guzzied up for your boy!"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- So I have decided to Jasper's POV once every 3 or 4 chapters- which if anyone's keeping track that means this chapter will be in Jasper's POV!

**Jasper's POV:**

I couldn't stop but groan as I watched Bella's hips sway as she carried Charlotte out of the precinct and my less than pure thoughts were interrupted by my partner and close friend Paul.

Paul was a tall man of Quiluete descent who had actually worked under Bella's father until moving to Seattle early last year. He was one of the friendliest guys I had ever had the pleasure of working with and calling a friend and was looking forward to this weekend- Emmett, Paul and I were going to watch the baseball game and Charlie was going to try to join us.

Speaking of Emmett, he had called me earlier asking where the hell his little sister was because she wasn't picking up her phone. He had informed me that he and Rosalie had gotten into town first thing this morning because Rosie 'insisted on driving like a bat outta hell.' His words not mine.

"Someone is whipped!" Paul's raucous teasing interrupted my train of thought again and I was glad we were working on paperwork today because I wouldn't be working a beat very well with almost no ability to concentrate on anything except the two girls who had wormed their way into my heart.

"And proud of it." I drawled and gave him a squinty glare.

He raised his hands in mock surrender and headed out of the room still chuckling softly- thinking on it he'd make a great match for Angela or even Kate.

Bella had just given me the best news- Charlotte was staying with her, and in turn with me. I was thrilled beyond belief and had told her to leave planning tonight up to me- I was going to take her to celebrate, and on our first actual date without Charlotte.

I picked up my cell and dialled the first number that came to mind, for the first person I knew would love to see Charlotte.

"Hello?" A perky voice said and I heard shuffling as she adjusted the phone.

"Who is it Rose?" An overenthusiastic voice boomed in the background.

"I'll tell you when I know!" Rose said and I knew she was rolling her eyes, it was painfully obvious in the tone of her voice.

"It's Jasper," I chuckled "I was actually wondering if I could ask you a favour?"

"Of course Jasper," She said my name louder and I assumed that Emmett had nodded in acknowledgement. "Shoot."

"Well," I said excitedly, God I was sounding like a teenage girl "I was wondering if you'd look after Charlotte tonight so that Bella and I could go on an actual date."

"Ya, that sounds great." Rose exclaimed "Did you guys hear the results yet?"

I found myself nodding while I said "Ya, James was her father and the lawyers say Bella can continue on the road to adopting Charlotte and making it official."

Rose squealed in excitement "That's great Jasper- we'll see you later. I'll head over to Bella's now and surprise her."

"Sounds good Rose, thanks!" I hung up after I heard the line disconnect.

Work was going to drag now that I had something to look forward to tonight not that it wasn't already dragging while waiting to hear about the test results.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

Two hours and countless mounds of paperwork later and I was headed back to my place to shower and change.

I stood in front of my closet, once again being girly, for far too long trying to decide what to wear. I wanted tonight to be perfect for Bella.

I sighed as I finally decided on a pair of dark wash jeans and a plaid top. I left the bottom untucked and rolled the sleeves up a little, opting to keep the top few buttons undone and wearing a white wife beater underneath.

Quickly, I ran a comb through my hair and was out the door once again. The drive to Bella's took far too long for my taste and I really hoped that at some point tonight we would discuss living arrangements.

Yes, we had only been a couple for a little while but I knew deep down in my heart that she was it for me. She was the girl, my one true love and Charlotte was just the icing on the cake. She was my little princess and I never wanted to lose her.

I could no longer imagine my life without _both_ of these beautiful girls, well one woman, one girl. They were everything to me and I would go to the ends of the earth and back to show both of them that I loved them and that I would protect them no matter the circumstances.

They were my life now and I was proud to admit that.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

I hit the buzzer at Bella's apartment and bounced from foot to foot impatiently until I heard the familiar click signalling the door was open for me to go up.

Enthusiastically I took the stairs two at a time and made fast work of the four flights. I paused only briefly to catch my breath and knocked on the door making it sound like an old time child's ditty.

Bella opened the door and she looked ravishing- her cheeks were slightly flushed as she peered behind her laughing loudly, her gorgeous curls were pulled back in a half pony and she was wearing a soft coral v neck sweater and jeans.

I wrapped her in my arms inhaling her intoxicating scent, vanilla beans and peaches; quite honestly it reminded me of the peach crumble my mother used to make when I was small.

"Hey pretty girl," I sighed into her hair before leaning down and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Hey you," She murmured after kissing me back "I have a bone to pick with you!"

She poked me in the ribs and I was taken aback "What?"

"You knew my brother and Rosie were already in town when I stopped by at the station!" She lightly hit my chest as she said this. "And you **didn't **tell me!"

"Oops," I smiled sheepishly running a hand through my hair nervously "Well I kinda wanted to surprise you with Rose and Emmett looking after Charlotte tonight."

She grinned broadly and instantly I knew she wasn't mad at me.

I kissed her again and felt her smile against my lips. Pulling away I asked "Where's my princess?"

"Being hogged by Rose," Emmett pouted from a spot on the couch. I looked across the room to where he was staring and Charlotte was being dressed in frilly dresses and Rosalie was snapping pictures of each outfit and Charlotte was wearing her customary smile.

I strode across the room and lifted her from the baby bouncer Rose had her laid in and I smothered her cheeks in kisses.

"So we thought we'd stay here for tonight and you and Bella can go back to your place for some quiet time," Rose grinned mischievously and waggled her eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes as Emmett protested loudly "ROSE I don't need those images of my sister, my ittle bitty **baby** sister."

Bella and Rose shared a look and burst into laughter and I noticed a playful sparkle in Bella's eyes "Oh Emmett, I'm really not that same innocent little girl you seem to remember but I won't torture you big brother."

With that she took my hand and dragged me towards the door "We'll see you guys tomorrow morning though. I have my cell on and Carlisle's number is speed dial 2 on the home phone, if her temperature goes up at all call him immediately. Be careful with her."

"Of course," Emmett said all joking set aside and we left them with waves and blown kisses.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

"Aw come on can we please forget that?" Bella begged her face red as a ripe cherry.

"No way!" I laughed "Your sleep talking is hilarious!" I'd asked her what she'd been dreaming about a couple of nights before when she went from moaning 'Jasper' to screaming angrily 'Dammit Mariah Carey I said **no!**'

She pouted and I relented "Saved by the fact that we're at the diner!"

"Thank God" she breathed in relief and opened the door "I'm starving."

We grabbed a booth near a window that overlooked the already darkened street that was sparkling with lights from the surrounding buildings.

"I'm so glad Emmett and Rosalie are here," Bella admitted "And that I get to adopt Charlotte."

"Me too," I smiled squeezing her hand gently from across the table. Her beautiful chocolate eyes were shining with happiness and she looked so much lighter than she had in previous days.

"I was scared," She admitted "So scared that I was going to lose her, that we were going to lose her."

"I know sweetheart."

We talked for a little while about Emmett and Rosalie's move before a waitress arrived and we both ordered the roast chicken with mashed potatoes and iced teas.

Dinner was eaten in an amicable silence and while we waited for dessert Bella broached the topic of Charlotte's adoption again.

"Jay," She started almost shyly and I wondered what could make her shy with me, she never had been before in our relationship "This is going to sound sudden, or stupid, or some other word that escapes my mind right now." She rambled.

"But I was wondering, if you could maybe, possibly, I don't know . . ." She became so quiet at the end that I missed what she said.

"Bella, honey" I said gently "You are going to have to speak a little louder if you want me to hear you."

"I want her to be a Whitlock." Bella said louder and more succinctly than before.

I gawped like a fish for a moment "Really?"

"More than anything," She nodded vehemently. "I know it's really sudden and we haven't really talked about us but this I'm sure of."

"Bella, yes of course Charlotte can have my last name," I grinned broadly "You have no idea how much that means to me. I know we haven't been together long but really I know you're it for me. I've been head over heels for you since that first night I picked you up and while we should still be in our awkward first date stage I can see us together for a very long time. Growing old, raising Charlotte and maybe a few other little ones."

She all of a sudden laughed and I blushed slightly, I'd definitely gotten ahead of myself but at least she wasn't running away screaming that I had thought about all of this.

"Jasper don't be embarrassed it's what I want too," She grinned widely "Believe me I want nothing more than to be your wife and have my forever with you and Charlotte."

I leaned across the table and kissed her passionately.

"Let's get dessert to go," She smiled her eyes hooded with lust and I nodded in eager agreement.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

While we had gotten very distracted from what we had intended to discuss in regards to our relationship there was no way in hell I was going to regret the way our evening actually ended up going.

And I will have to repay Rose and Em in a big way for suggesting that we stay at my place tonight.

Instead of either of us getting up to go and check on Charlotte every few hours, which I will never say I dislike because seeing my princess is one of the best things of my day, we holed up in my bedroom and took full advantage of no interruptions.

While I wished I could have made our first time together more special it was perfect the way it was. Spontaneous and fun, romantic and passionate, gentle and sweet, it showcased the way we felt about each other.

As I looked down at Bella, who was sleeping peacefully for the first time in days, I knew that I was going to marry this girl and I wasn't going to wait a long time to do it.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Now back to Bella's POV! Thanks for reading all- this chapter may not have much Jasper but we'll get him back soon- he's out for some modifications right now ;).

Disclaimer: Do not own anything Twilight related!

**Bella's POV:**

My date night with Jasper was great and I was the most relaxed I had been in a very long time. Sleeping in Jasper's arms was so soothing but at the same time I was aching to get back to Charlotte.

Jasper dropped me off in the morning at my apartment before he headed off to work. As I danced up the stairs, carefully of course, I knew I was practically beaming.

Opening the door to my apartment I saw a great sight- Emmett rocking Charlotte gently back and forth in the rocking chair my dad had bought me and he was talking softly to her.

He was so enthralled he didn't even hear me until I slammed the door shut.

"Morning sis," He laughed boisterously.

"How are my brother and daughter?" I asked dropping my bag on the counter and sitting down on the couch across from Emmett.

"We're both good," He smiled at me "Charlotte ate well and slept well and we gave her her medications on time."

"Where's Rose?" I asked.

"Rose had a doctor's appointment this morning- she said she was going to call you later." Emmett said and he didn't look worried so I didn't think it was a big deal. "Did you and Jasper have a good night?"

"We had a great night," I nodded "Dinner and just relaxing and enjoying each other a little bit. We are doing this whole relationship thing a little out of order so being alone for a while was good for us though neither of us was very happy not being around Charlotte."

"Has he said anything to you about adopting Charlotte in the future?" He asked. He looked so cute with Charlotte in his arms like that. Her tiny body curled tightly against his monstrous frame.

Moving to grab my camera off the counter I spoke quietly "No we haven't talked about it. I want her to have his last name though."

I clicked a few quick pictures of the pair and set my camera back down. "Bells he wants her to be legally his too." Emmett laughed.

"He does?" I questioned.

"He's just nervous you'll say no. He loves you both so much Bella." Emmett explained and I felt torn. Happy that Jasper wants to do this with me and have a future as a family but concerned that he didn't tell me this himself.

"Do you think we'll last? I'm worried we're moving a little fast." I asked softly wringing my hands nervously.

"He loves you Bella and you love him. I have no doubt that you'll last."

"I'm scared," I admitted "What if I'm more like mom than I thought or what if he abandons us?"

"Baby," Emmett cajoled sternly "You are nothing like mom. Never have been, you are the most stable, mature, caring soul I have ever met. You could never abandon your family the way she did and Jasper wouldn't dare hurt you that way. He knows our past and he knows how much it hurts to be abandoned- his father died when he was only 8 and his mom when he was 17, Bella he's not going to disappear on you."

I nodded without a word mulling over my brother's words.

"You have to trust him," Emmett continued "You have to take both feet and jump right in. I know you're scared Bella and I know that Charlotte is involved now but you haven't fully trusted someone outside this family since mom left and Jasper is the guy for you. You can't live life with one foot firmly planted all the time you need to just let go and jump."

"And he's not Edward. He would never even think about cheating on you." He winked at me "You've been the only girl on his mind for years and while he may have dated others his heart was yours even if you didn't know it."

I nodded again- jeez for someone most people refer to as a typical jock my brother sure can be insightful!

He was right. I was so close to Jasper but I was still wary and scared. Scared that he was going to leave me, that after I let him all the way in and he'd torn down my walls I wouldn't be able to keep my heart from breaking again.

Edward and my mother had destroyed my trust in people and while they were only two people in a world of many they were two people who had major roles in my life- my first love and the woman who gave birth to me.

I leaned back against the couch and Emmett watched me with a shit eating grin on his face, he knew he was right and he knew that I knew that!

"Well I better go and meet Rose," He said standing and gingerly handed a now sleeping Charlotte to me.

I smiled at him and he bent again to kiss the top of my head "Love you Em!" I said giving him a squeeze.

"Love you too Bells," He grinned and tore out of the apartment.

I glanced down at Charlotte and ran a finger along her soft cheek. She looked so peaceful when she slept and sighing I stood to put her in her crib.

I had a phone call to make.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

"Hello," my dad's gruff voice filled the line and I instantly relaxed. His voice was always so soothing.

"Hey dad," I said unable to keep the smile off my face "How's it going?"

"Bells," I could tell he was smiling by the sound of his voice, much freer and less guarded. It made me wonder if I sounded that guarded. "How's my daughter? I'm alright you just caught me."

"Oh sorry dad," I said "I'll make this quick then. I just wanted to know- have you been in love since mom left?"

I hated bringing it up but I needed to know. If my dad could let someone in than I had no excuse to even consider pushing Jasper away, which I wasn't planning on doing but lord knows I really was scared.

Charlie sighed and said "Bella, no I haven't been in love since your mother. Not because I don't want to be but I was raising you and Emmett. I needed to concentrate on you guys and now I just haven't found the right person. Am I averse to being in love again? No. I don't think anyone could hurt me the way your mother did and I can't hold the sins of my past affect my future. Is this about that boy? Jasper?"

"Ya," I laughed nervously "I think, no I know, I'm in love with him. I'm just scared all of a sudden."

My dad sighed again but said "He's good for you and he's good for Char. There's nothing more I need to know about the boy than he's been there for you when you needed someone most. Like I said at the hospital it's time someone else held your hand my girl."

"Thanks dad," I said grinning broadly and feeling much more at ease with the whole situation again.

"Any time Bells, but I better get going Billy will have my head if I am late again!" and with a laugh we hung up.

I placed the phone back in its cradle before picking it up again and looked down at my watch 2:30 I still had some time, both before Charlotte woke up and before Jasper got off of work and I had another phone call to make, one that could possibly change the rest of my life.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

"Jenks and Co. How can I direct your call today?" A perky voice answered my call.

"Jenks please," I said "Tell him it's Bella Swan calling in reference to Charlotte."

"One moment please," the perky voice said and I was put on hold.

"Bella," Jenks said cheerfully "What can I do for you today?"

"I was wondering if it would affect the adoption if Charlotte was adopted by two people."

"Like a father?"

"Yes," I said "I know it may not be orthodox but he loves her like a daughter and I think that both of us together could give her so much more than just me."

"It shouldn't be a problem." Jenks said "I'd have to perform a criminal record check and child abuse registry check and it'll take an extra week to draw up the changed papers but it should be alright. What's the name?"

I told him and thanked him for his time and hung up the butterflies in my stomach working overtime.

Now I just needed to talk to Jasper.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

Charlotte woke up within half an hour of my hanging up the phone after talking with Jenks and started screaming blue murder.

"Ok, ok," I said testing the bottle I'd just heated on the inside of my elbow "I'm coming. Hold your horses."

Her sobs turned to sniffles when she saw me and the bottle and she reached towards me making a grabbing motion with her fists.

"Yes little miss impatient," I laughed as I picked her up and she eagerly started gulping her bottle down "Jeez someone was hungry. Did Uncle Emmy starve you or something?"

Still laughing I moved to the living room and put her in the swing so I could continue writing my letter to Jasper. I had decided that it would be easier to write how I felt in a letter than to try to get it all out at once face to face.

Charlotte let out a contented sigh as she sucked happily away and I turned the swing onto rock. It would keep her busy long enough for me to finish this.

After another half hour of writing I looked down at the finished product in front of me and I was happy with the way it turned out.

_Dear Jasper,_

_I know you'll probably think this is stupid that I am writing you when we could just talk but it feels right to put all these thoughts and feelings onto a piece of paper._

_I love you and that I am one hundred and ten percent certain of and I just hope that you will continue to be patient with me as I work through my obvious trust issues._

_I know I have told you about my mother and that she abandoned us but I think I should tell you the whole story._

_She and dad were always fighting- she wanted to move to the city and dad had to stay for his job in Forks. She hated it there with such a passion. She showed disdain towards all the people who actually enjoyed living there and made it perfectly clear to Emmett and I that we were the reason she was stuck there._

_She'd been planning on taking Emmett and leaving when she found out she was pregnant with me and I think she took her frustration out on me more than Emmett. _

_I remember the day she left clear as if it were yesterday. It was just before Christmas and I was in the pageant at school. I'd just gotten over the chicken pox and all I could think and talk about was this pageant. _

_I was Mrs. Claus. It was right after school and I knew Charlie couldn't make it but mom promised that she'd be there 'with bells on' and she'd seemed sincere and that she'd tape it so dad and I could watch it later in the evening._

_Throughout the whole thing I looked at the audience trying to see her. She wasn't there. Afterwards I waited until almost 8 with a teacher's assistant for someone to pick me up. _

_Rosie's parents picked me up after my dad called them saying he was looking for my mom. _

_She left without a note, without a call, without goodbye. I took it so hard and I hated that all my girlfriend's had mom's who braided their hair, who took them to girly movies, who talked boys. _

_She calls Emmett but you know never once has she ever tried to call me._

_My walls were already put up when I met Edward and he tore them down and then destroyed me again but you know that._

_But with you Jasper it's so easy. I feel so safe and wanted and for once in my life since I was seven years old I don't feel like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. _

_With you I've finally found a place into which I fit perfectly, safely and securely with no doubts, fears, sadness or tears. This place is filled with happiness and laughter yet is spacious enough to allow me the freedom to move around, to live my life and to be myself. This wonderful place which I never believed truly existed, I have found finally in your arms, your life and your heart._

_With Charlotte I feel like I am getting the chance to right all the wrongs my mother did to me and to prove to the world that just because I had an awful mother doesn't mean I'll be an awful mother and I hope that you'll truly find yourself being Charlotte's father._

_I know it's a lot and that its sudden but we've spent two years being in love with each other from a far and a wise guy told me that it's time I just jumped in and I hope you'll take the leap with me._

_I'm writing this to ask not only for your patience but to ask if there was any way you would consider legally being Charlotte's father? If you aren't ready or don't want to I won't think any less of you I just wanted that option to be thrown out there._

_You're it for me Jasper. I think I've known since that first night I spent in your arms and I want us to be a family._

_Loving you always,_

_Bella._

It wasn't going to get any better than that and I just hoped Jasper answered yes.

I wanted him to be my family.

Taking a deep breath I folded the letter and placed it in an envelope and slipped in a photo of Jasper and Charlotte I'd taken the other day when he fell asleep on the couch in the living room with Charlotte napping on top of him.

Optimistically I wrote '_Daddy and daughter'_ in cursive on the back.

I put the letter onto the counter and moved to pick up Charlotte.

Now all I would have to do was hand it to Jasper when he got here after work tonight. I couldn't wait

**A/N:** "Finally I have found a place into which I fit perfectly, safely, and securely with no doubts, fears, sadness, or tears. This place is filled with happiness and laughter, yet it is spacious enough to allow me the freedom to move around, to live my life, and to be myself. This wonderful place, which I never believed really existed, I have found finally in your arms, in your heart, in your love." Is not my quote. I found it on a fabulous quotation website called Lua quotes.

Hope you all enjoyed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella's POV:**

I paced back and forth waiting for Jasper to show up trying hard not to let my nerves get the better of me.

Asking Jasper to legally be Charlotte's father was a huge deal and I was praying that it wasn't too much too fast for him. If he ran I would be absolutely devastated.

I had decided to ask Jasper outright first and then present him with the letter and hope that it explained some of my reasoning.

The buzzers loud ring knocked me out of my reverie and I took some deep breaths to calm my racing heart and I buzzed Jasper, the love of my life, up to the apartment.

"Hey pretty girl," Jasper drawled as I let him in. He instantly noticed my anxious look and his expression grew worried. "Is something wrong Bella? Is Char okay?"

I moved to hug him tightly, resting my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat and sighed "Nothing's wrong. Charlotte's great, she's just taking a nap right now, we had an adventurous day. I think we need to talk though."

"Okay," Jasper said and I noted the nervous undertone in his words as he pulled me into his lap on the couch resting his hands on my waist, "What's up?"

"I need you to listen to everything I say first and then I have a letter for you," I started "You can say no and I will never hold it against you, ever. I will understand if you don't want to."

"Bella, stop rambling and spit it out," Jasper tried not to laugh and gave me a reassuring squeeze and tense smile.

"I talked to Jenks today," I breathed out my voice shaking a little "If you want to, Jenks said it would be possible for you to legally adopt Char with me. You would be her legal adoptive father." I looked at him hopefully.

He furrowed his brow and looked deep in thought and I desperately wanted to kiss him but I restrained and sat quietly letting him think in peace.

After a few minutes I reached to the coffee table and grabbed the envelope that read '_Jasper'_ in cursive. "Read this and hopefully it will explain things a little bit."

He nodded and opened the envelope and he smiled when he saw the picture. I sat down beside him and watched as he ran his fingers over the image and then opened the letter and started to read.

"Really?" Jasper finally said "You want me to adopt Charlotte with you?"

"Yes," I nodded decisively "I want you in my life and Charlotte's life. I know you will be an amazing father and even if you and I don't last I want you and Charlotte to remain close. You're already her daddy this would just be putting it on paper. You don't have to say yes." I finished fidgeting nervously.

"Did you really think I'd say no?" Jasper asked "Bella I intend on you and I being together for being together for a very long time. Of course I will adopt her; she's already my little princess."

A wide grin overcame him and he gave me a passionate kiss and I smiled into his lips.

"You have no idea how much I love you," He murmured into my lips and kissed me again gently.

"Not near as much as I love you," I laughed and Jasper started tickling my sides until I was gasping for air.

"Marry me," Jasper whispered softly into my ear and moved back to gaze down at me, his bright blue eyes sparking with happiness and excitement.

As I opened my mouth to answer, a loud, angry cry erupted from the nursery interrupting the moment but both of us smiled.

"I'll get her." Jasper said giving me a small smile and quickly disappearing into the nursery.

Holy crap, he'd just proposed! Was I ready? Was this the right time? My heart started racing when Jasper re-entered the room with Charlotte and I realized I already knew the answer.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

Jasper didn't say anything as I watched them, he just went about preparing her bottle and nuzzling against her, making her giggle and coo wildly. She was already such a daddy's girl.

I didn't say anything either as he fed her but I grew more and more sure of my decision with each second that passed and I watched the two of them together.

"Jasper," I said getting his attention and I smiled widely at him "I'd love nothing more than to marry you."

His smile widened even more, a grin from ear to ear and he walked at a fast pace and sat Charlotte in the swing by the couch. I was a little surprised when instead of scooping me into his arms like I had assumed he'd do, he walked past me and grabbed his backpack from the floor near the door. He opened it and grabbed something out and came to kneel in front of me.

"I've had this since that first night I stayed over." He said nervously holding out a small black velvet box "I knew before then that I wanted you to be my wife, my eternity and this is just a small token that will signal to all the other men vying for your attentions that you're taken."

I grinned and opened up the proffered box to find a beautiful platinum band with a Celtic trinity knot, in the centers of the knot parts were 3 astounding emerald gems.

"It's not a traditional ring but we don't have a traditional relationship and you aren't a traditional girl." He explained taking the ring from its resting place and sliding it gently onto my finger.

"I love it," I admitted glancing down at it and watching it sparkle as the rooms lights bounced off it. "And I love you."

"I love you too," Jasper said huskily and kissed me with renewed passion.

I will admit that we rushed through Charlotte's nighttime routine and put her in bed a little early simply because I needed to be in Jasper's arms.

Luckily, our little girl fell asleep quickly and was quiet for the night allowing Jasper and I to take full advantage of the rare quiet and celebrate our engagement night.

A night I would never forget.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

We announced our engagement the very next day and everyone was thrilled.

Emmett didn't stop smiling, though I'm not sure if that's because he was happy for me or if it had something to do with the fact that Rosalie was pregnant. He simply said to me "I'm glad you took the leap, you won't regret it little sister."

Of course Rosalie's pregnancy was a huge deal for us because as a teenager she was told she would be unable to conceive. She didn't tell any of us she was pregnant until she was in her second trimester because she was so worried she'd miscarry.

Charlie had announced that he was seeing someone- a woman named Sue Clearwater. Her husband Harry had been one of my dad's best friends for as long as I could remember and he'd passed away of a heart attack around the same time I moved to Seattle.

She had two children as well, a girl who was my age, named Leah, and a 14 year old boy named Seth. Leah was living up in Seattle and we had made an effort to get together over the next month and she was a big help in planning our small, quick wedding.

We didn't want anything extravagant or big and decided that it was only going to be Jasper and I, Rose and Emmett, Charlie and Sue, Leah, Seth, Paul, Kate, Angela, the Cullen's and the Denali's and of course Charlotte.

We also didn't want to wait too long because Charlotte's health was good and we wanted to possibly take our honeymoon while we were confident she wouldn't take a turn for the worse and at 8 months old she was the healthiest she'd ever been in her short life.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

"Come on," Angela urged impatiently. "We're going to be late for your own wedding Bells!" The tall brunette was wearing a ruby dress that was fitted at the top and flowed to just above her knees. Gold flats completed her outfit as she fidgeted near my front door.

"Ya, we wouldn't want Jazz thinking you'd stood him up," Rose teased running her hand over her 6 month pregnant baby bump. She was wearing a midnight blue dress that boasted an empire waist and just above knee length hem. It set off the intensity of Rose's blue eyes and made her look phenomenal. Her hair was tied back in a loose bun at the side of her head.

"Okay, okay," I laughed as I came out of the nursery holding my now 8-month old legally adopted daughter, Charlotte Grace Whitlock. "Someone didn't want to put her pretty dress on." I half cooed making funny faces at her.

Charlotte giggled happily and reached out to Leah gurgling "Lele, Lele" loudly.

Leah had integrated into our group quickly and Charlotte loved her. As a matter of fact my bright daughter's first word had been Lele.

"Come here munchkin, let's not ruin mommy's pretty dress," Leah said taking Charlotte from me. Leah looked just as beautiful as Rose and Angela in a tightly fitted coral dress, her dark locks were in a loose braid that ended halfway down her back.

Jasper had been excited when he met Lean and realized she was single. I teased that he was playing "Miss. Matchmaker" when he set Leah up with his partner, Paul, but the pair suited each other extremely well and had been an official couple for the last month.

Two and a half months from the day Jasper proposed and it was finally our wedding day. We had just finalized Charlotte's adoption last week and were moving into a beautiful 4-level split on the outskirts of Seattle when we returned from our honeymoon.

Things were changing fast but in a good way. I had a great family- including Leah, Seth and Sue- a new home, the love of my life, a beautiful daughter and finally I was starting to get over my trust issues. Most of this was all thanks to that little pep talk from my bear of a brother.

"Alright, we're all ready." I clapped my hands enthusiastically "Let's get this show on the road!"

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

"You look beautiful," My dad stuttered out and I turned to see him standing nervously in the doorway.

"Thanks," I blushed furiously and smoothed my hands over my ivory dress. Rose and Leah had found my dress in an antique store and with a few adjustments it was perfect.

It was ivory, floor length, had no train, a slight v-neck, no sleeves and absolutely beautiful beading and embroidery work.

"I can't believe my baby girl is getting married," Charlie laughed. "Come on Jasper's anxious to see you." He waved me towards him and I linked my arms with his.

"I love you dad," I whispered as we headed towards the aisle that would lead me to yet another new chapter in my life.

"Love you too Bells," Charlie smiled at me and arm in arm we entered the church hall.

I couldn't wipe the grin off my face at the sight that welcomed me at the end of the aisele.

Jasper stood in front of the priest wearing a basic black suit and a ruby vest and tie.

Emmet stood at his side in a matching suit. He had the important job of holding Charlotte, who was holding a teething ring and wearing a flouncy crimson dress, during the ceremony.

Rosalie gave me a small smile from where she stood just behind where I would end up standing.

With a deep breath and a reassuring squeeze from my father we started down the aisle.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella's POV:**

"Our couple now wishes to recite the vows that they wrote," the priest said and nodded to Jasper. "You may begin when you're ready sir."

"Bella," Jasper began gently squeezing my hand as he spoke. "I fell in love with you at a point in our lives when you weren't ready for me and that was probably a good thing."

I am sure everyone else was confused but I knew where Jasper was going with this and I was proven right as he continued "It gave us the chance to become best friends. You are my best friend and I'm lucky enough to also say you're my girl. I can't wait for everything we will go through because we'll go through it together, whether it's good or bad."

"I am so thankful you let me in. Not only to your life but also to Charlotte's. She's my little princess and today marks the day we will become a family in the eyes of the law not just ourselves. You two are my family and I will do anything and everything in my power to keep you safe, healthy and happy. I love you more than I ever imagined I could love someone."

"And now Bella would like to speak," The priest said turning slightly to watch me.

I kept my gaze locked with Jasper's sparkling blue eyes as I spoke "When we first met I never imagined we would end up here but I am so glad we have. I owe so much to you, even if you don't realize it."

"You've opened me up to love again. Taught me to trust again, to love again. My heart was broken and you saved me and I'll spend every day of the rest of my life thanking you for that."

"And now for the rings," The priest said and Jasper turned to Emmett to grab the ring, and I did the same thing with Rose.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife- in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, 'til death do you part?" The priest asked looking towards Jasper.

Jasper nodded as he spoke "I do." He took my hand in his and slid the platinum band we chose together onto my finger beside my engagement ring.

The priest turned to me and asked "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband- in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," I said and slid the thicker of the two bands onto Jasper's finger.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest finally said and I practically launched myself at Jasper and kissed him with as much force and passion as I could muster.

Jasper pulled me close to him and I slinked my arms around his neck when we were interrupted by a loud, indignant cry of "Dada!"

Our whole family burst into laughter as Jasper and I reluctantly broke apart breathing heavily and Jasper rested his forehead against mine.

We locked eyes for a minute before he pulled away, kissing my forehead chastely as he did so.

"Princess," Jasper chuckled as he turned to Charlotte who had the most pitiful look on her face, her lower lip jutted out and trembling and her bright green eyes were shining with tears.

"Dada," She said quieter than before and reached towards him.

"You are such a suck Char," Emmett laughed passing her to Jasper and ruffled her hair playfully as he stood back to watch the father and daughter.

"No, she's just a daddy's girl." I said pressing a kiss to her cheek as Jasper turned back to me.

Charlotte had stopped pouting the instant she was in his arms- as usual. She loved Jasper and hated being away from him or even sharing him for that matter.

"Now both my girls are Whitlock's!" Jasper exclaimed happily, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me close to his side.

And God it felt good to be a Whitlock- it felt like this was where I was meant to be my whole life. Every hardship, every hurdle had led me to this place. With my family and my friends, in love and truly happy.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

"I just wanted to say a few words before we all start eating the feast the lovely Esme and Carmine provided us with!" My big brother shouted over the noise that emanated from our family who were all around Esme and Carlisle's living room.

He moved to stand up a few steps so that everyone could see him.

"Bella is my baby sister and one of my best friends. Aside from Rosie she is the one who knows all my secrets and pretty much everything about me." He grinned "Jasper is one of the greatest guys I have ever had the pleasure of knowing and I am glad we just happened to be in the same first aid class all those years ago."

"Together they are pretty much the perfect couple, I mean aside from me and Rose!" He winked cheekily at me. "I know that great things will come of their marriage and their bond. Together they can take on the world and together they have more than enough love to share with everyone especially their beautiful daughter Charlotte. I have nothing but the best wishes and thoughts for them."

Of course Emmett being Emmett couldn't end it there- with most of the women's eyes misting over with the sentimentality- and finished with saying "Just make sure you two try not to break anything or get caught in public while going at it overseas, I doubt dad has any pull over there."

Everyone burst into laughter as Rose slapped him upside the head and he cursed loudly. Earning him another slap for foul language around the baby!

Jasper and I had decided that with an early morning wedding and a reception lunch that we could leave during the afternoon while Charlotte was napping.

"Come on dear," Sue was coaxing Jasper to hand over our sleeping daughter. Jasper looked absolutely forlorn at the thought of not seeing Charlotte for so long but we both agreed that we needed this vacation for us. "Charlie and I should take her home, so she can sleep in a comfortable bed."

I watched, in a whirlwind of mixed emotions, as my father and his girlfriend took my beautiful daughter away from me.

Jasper squeezed my waist gently and I leaned up to kiss him gently.

"Let's go cut the cake before Emmett mutinies." He whispered drolly.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

"I'm going to miss you Bells," Emmett said quietly so that only I could hear as he hugged me tightly at the security departure before the checkpoints.

Rose and Jasper were standing off to the side waiting for Em and I to finish our sibling discussion.

"As you reminded me earlier," I teased "I'm only going to be gone for two weeks."

"That's not what I meant," he sighed and looked rather mournful "You are married now, no longer a Swan . You're going to be so busy with your new family you'll never have time for us anymore."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed "You think I won't make time to spend with my favourite brother?"

He shrugged and looked sheepishly at the ground.

"Emmett, even when we were living in different cities and I was trying to raise Charlotte on my own we still managed to find time together." I grabbed his hand and smiled brightly "You're my big brother and one of the few people who has known me forever, we will never lose touch- even if we're halfway across the world with a dozen kids each you'll always be my best friend."

I pulled away and held out my pinkie as a peace offering "Pinkie swear."

He chuckled and gave me one of his large pinkies in return. "Have fun Bella, don't do anything Rose and I wouldn't do."

I winked back at him and waved Jasper towards me "No promises there big brother, come on Jazz let's get this show on the road."

Hand in hand we walked to security and as I placed my carry on bag onto the conveyor I hazarded a glance behind me.

Emmett had his arm protectively around Rose's pregnant form and he gave me a small smile and a wave and continued to watch us.

I don't think a girl could ask for a better brother, and damn was I lucky that he was mine.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

"I feel so bad leaving her," I admitted as I rested my head against Jasper's hard chest. I don't think I'd ever need a pillow again if I could just use his chest as a pillow.

We were sitting on a plane bound for Paris, France. Carlisle and Esme had insisted on giving us a honeymoon in the France for the two weeks after our wedding.

Sadly, this meant leaving Charlotte. I couldn't help but worry about my fragile daughter no matter how many reassurances my father and Sue offered. I guess this is what it means to be a mom.

"She's in good hands," Jasper sighed and whispered reassuringly "And she's still a baby. Like you told me last night when **I** was the one having the panic attack and guilt trip- this is probably the easiest time to leave her."

"I know," I said "It's just hard to be away from her, especially when she's sick."

"Bella, she's been extremely healthy for the past month," Jasper said. "Stop being so negative," He laughed softly "It's our wedding night and believe me, the instant we get to that hotel room I plan on taking full advantage of my downright beautiful wife."

"Good," I teased lightly, attempting to pull off a seductive tone "Because I can't wait for my husband to take advantage of me." It felt amazing to call him my husband and I couldn't wipe the grin off my face.

"So are you excited about France?" Jasper drawled, his voice slightly husky – probably from thinking about our wedding night and all the things we were going to do in order to 'take full advantage' of each other.

"I'm excited about going there with you," I said "Seeing all the sights with you. Being in one of the most romantic cities in the world with you."

He smirked slightly at me "So you'll only enjoy this trip because it's with me?"

"Oh I didn't say that," I laughed "I said I'm excited about being there with you. However, if I was to go without you I am sure I would find a few nice French men who would be willing to make my trip thoroughly enjoyable." I said this all in an innocent tone and played with my nails non-chalantly.

"Oh you little," He laughed and tickled my side.

I gasped for breath as he slid his fingers down my sides and ghosted them across the barely there slit of bare skin that was revealed when I tried to pull away. It sent shivers up and down my spine at the thought of what magic those fingers could work.

"Jazz!" I pleaded breathlessly "Cut it out. Cut it out, please!" I begged as mirthful tears streamed down my face and I tried to catch my breath between chuckles.

"Only because you asked so nicely," He said bending slightly to kiss my head and wrapping an arm around my shoulders pulling my head against his chest once again.

I sighed contently and tried in vain to fight a yawn as the sleepiness I'd felt earlier started to overcome me again.

I shut my eyes and snuggled closer to his warm body.

"Go to sleep my darlin'. I'll keep you safe." Jasper murmured. He buried his face into my hair and ran his warm fingers up and down my bare arm causing goose bumps to rise.

I felt myself drifting deeper and deeper into sleep as he whispered "I love you."

"I love you too," I slurred already half asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related I just love playing with the characters. I hope you all enjoy my newest chapter! All comments are appreciated.

**Bella's POV:**

"Bella, wake up my girl." Jasper drawled softly into my ear, his warm breath causing shivers to go up and down my spine. I felt him brush my hair back gently and he pressed a kiss onto my temple. "We're landing."

We hadn't had to change planes in New York so Jasper had let me sleep through our layover and all the way to Paris.

I yawned and stretched my arms over my head, arching my back. Within seconds of my elbow connecting with Jasper's jaw he grunted in pain and I gasped in shock. I covered my open mouth with my hand totally surprised that I had hit my poor husband.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized, turning quickly to face my husband. He was gingerly rubbing his jaw.

"Jeeze Bells," Jasper laughed slightly "Can we not break my jaw until tomorrow? I'd rather not spend my wedding night in a hospital in a foreign country." He teased and his smile reassured me that he was really okay and that I had done no lasting damage.

I blushed furiously and noticed most people around us were smirking, smiling or trying in vain not to chuckle at our exchange.

"Here let me kiss it better," I grinned cheekily, leaning up to place a lingering kiss on the reddened mark on Jasper's jaw. I ran my hand up his thigh, out of the line of sight of our onlookers, stopping just beneath his groin as I did this.

Jasper turned his head a tiny bit and kissed me chastely "You little tease!" He muttered playfully into my ear.

He stood fist and extended a hand to help me up before reaching above our seats into the overhead compartment for our carry-on baggage.

Jasper kept my hand firmly in his as we exited the plane and made our way through the crowded airport.

We stopped by the baggage claim carousels and I noticed an older woman selling small crystal Eiffel tower statuettes that came with a light that tossed colourful lights around the room.

"Want one?" Jasper asked wrapping his arms around my waist and rested his chin against my shoulder.

"Can I?" I turned and grinned broadly.

Jasper handed me a few Euros out of his wallet with the simple comment "You can have whatever you want beautiful."

I bought three- one for Rose, one for Charlotte's bedroom and one for Jasper and I. It would be a nice reminder of our first experience overseas, our first vacation together.

B&JB&JB&JB&J

"Ah zee honeymoon suite," The French concierge said enthusiastically. A broad smile crossing his otherwise stern features "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Jasper drawled as I looked around the gorgeous entryway.

It was all marble with Grecian pillars dotting the area. A ginormus crystal chandelier hung over where we stood and a water fountain that shot almost straight to the ceiling was in the center. Potted plants dotted the area and the lobby was filled with good looking people.

"You are all check in," The concierge said handing Jasper a swipe key. "Enjoy yourselves tonight and I will ensure there is no wake up call in zee morning."

"Much appreciated." Jasper winked at the man and yet again I blushed furiously yet again. I couldn't help but imagine him tilting a dark cowboy hat in the man's direction.

"Come on darling," Jasper placed his hand on the small of my back. I felt rather spoilt as we headed to our room- a bellhop was transporting all our bags through the fancy hotel and we followed closely behind him admiring all the art work and the views out the wide windows that lined the areas on the route to our room.

The room was astounding. It was a suite and the entrance area was the same marble that the lobby was done with. We could see the bed from the door, a dark mahogany sleigh bed with blood red linens. The color scheme in the room was obviously red and gold but it didn't look cheap or overdone and made the room appear cosier than what I had expected it to be.

"Wow," I said stunned and I walked towards the center of the room. Off to one side of the bed was an almost living room type area with a loveseat couch and a fireplace with a widescreen TV hanging over it.

The fireplace had a fire roaring in it and it warmed the room significantly. On the opposite side of the room was a wide window covered by thick curtains.

Jasper tipped and thanked the bellhop and took our bags to the end of the bed. He moved to the edge of the window and asked with a half smile "Do you want to see what type of view we have?"

"Yes please!" I said clapping my hands in childish glee.

He pulled the golden cord and the curtains moved revealing the sparkling city of Paris, we had a clear view of most of area around the Eiffel Tower and we could watch the night light show and if we really wanted we could move the couch to sit and watch out the window.

"Oh wow," I breathed utterly astounded. "That's so beautiful."

"We're taking Esme and Carlisle to dinner when we get home." Jasper came to stand behind me again. This felt like the safest place in the world for me, as if nothing could get to me or hurt me.

Jasper turned me a little and kissed me. I moaned slightly into his mouth and twisted further against him. I lifted my arms and stood on my tiptoes.

Our kisses grew more passionate and he lifted me so I could wrap my legs around his waist and slowly we backed towards the bed.

B&JB&JB&JB&J

"Wow," Jasper breathed heavily and collapsed next to me on the bed.

"Ya," I agreed snuggling close to his damp, naked form. We had spent the past 6 hours christening every available surface in our honeymoon suite and basically attacking each other.

"I love you darlin'" Jasper whispered holding me tightly with one arms and throwing the comforter over us with the other. Luckily at some point in our escapades the lights had been shut off so we could fully appreciate the twinkling lights of the city.

"Love you too," I smiled sleepily entwining our fingers.

This was my favourite place. I decided at that moment, with thoughts of this whole evening flitting through my mind and wrapped securely in Jasper's arms, nothing was going to go wrong- this was going to be the best chapter of my life so far.

B&JB&JB&JB&J

Jasper was still asleep when I woke up on our tenth day in Paris and the sun was just above the horizon outside our window. I gently pulled out of his tight hold and wrapped myself in the robe that was laid across the back of the couch.

I quietly ordered room service and set about taking a hot shower.

I was able to time my shower so that I was dressed when the room service and I took the silver trays to the bed.

"Wake up," I ran my fingers up Jasper's exposed spine. He visibly shivered and I snickered. "Breakfast's here!"

"I knew I smelt something good," Jasper turned over and stretched, sitting up and covering himself up to the waist with the covers.

"I got your favourite," I grinned and we said in unison "Chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and cherries!"

"You are the best," He laughed and took the plate I proffered.

"I know I am," I laughed and took a bite of my own matching breakfast. It may have been Jasper's favourite meal to start off with but it had quickly become one of mine as well.

"So what do you want to do today?" Jasper asked after a few moments of eating in companionable silence.

"I was hoping we could go to the Eiffel Tower?" I asked "We can do whatever you want after that."

"That sounds good to me," He nodded and I squealed in excitement. Jasper really brought out the inner child in me and that was a good thing because as he liked to tease me I was usually far too serious.

"Can we climb the stairs?" I asked. It was something I had always wanted to do.

"If you think you can, we'll do it." Jasper laughed and stood to get dressed "Give me half an hour and we'll get outta here."

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

"Come on Bella," Jasper cheered me on from a couple steps above me "Only a few more steps. I know you can do it darlin'."

"Whose bright idea was it to walk to the top of the Eiffel Tower," I grumbled gripping the safety bar next to the stairs and sucked desperately to fill my burning lungs with much needed oxygen.

"All yours my girl," Jasper chortled loudly.

Playfully I stuck my tongue out at him because he was right. Even as we walked here Jasper had suggested we should take the elevators as far as we could but I had begged and been stubborn and here we were climbing the Eiffel Tower.

He had agreed on the condition that I sat for a sketch with him from one of the street vendors near Mon Marte.

"We're taking the elevator down," I sighed happily when I finally got to the enclosed platform at the top and Jasper took my hand in his.

"Whatever you want," He smiled and we moved to stand in front of the big windows overlooking the city. They reminded me of the windows in our hotel room.

"Thank you," I whispered softly as he wrapped both arms around me and I leaned back into him, he supported most of my body weight and that relieved me and made breathing a little bit easier.

The past week and a half had been amazing, just the two of us enjoying our short time together. When we got home again we'd have Charlotte, which was never a burden, but a child with a health issue was exhausting sometimes but her smile did make up for that.

"For?" He asked resting his chin on my head, in a similar fashion to how he had at the airport.

"For being mine," I said quietly. I was still very light headed from our climb and tried to take a few deep calming breaths.

It wasn't working and I started to feel even dizzier and a little nauseous. My vision started to cloud and as if I had hit my head I was seeing stars.

I must have started hyperventilating because Jasper's grip on me tightened and "Bella, are you okay?" was the last thing I heard before the black tunnel forming overtook my vision.


	15. Chapter 15

**Jasper's POV:**

Bella and I had just finished climbing the countless stairs of Paris' famed tower and I knew she was exhausted.

Together we moved to face one of the big windows overlooking the bustling city of Paris.

"Thank you," She said quietly and leaned against my chest as I wrapped my arms protectively around her waist.

"For?" I asked leaning down to rest my chin on her head contently.

I barely heard her respond "For being mine," as she took a few deep breaths and I grew worried as she started hyperventilating,

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked standing straighter as she suddenly went limp in my arms.

"Bella!" I shouted holding her tightly as I lowered her now limp form onto the floor.

"Is she okay sir?" A man asked.

I had to bite my tongue from responding to the rather stupid question in a snarky manner.

"I don't know what's wrong," I admitted trying to stay calm for my wife's sake.

"Someone's called for help," another voice said from the small crowd "They asked us to try to bring her down. Do you need help?"

"Just get the elevator up here and I'll be fine," I said while trying to control the panic bubbling up inside of me. I checked Bella's pulse and breathing and while her breathing was shallow and her pulse was slightly weaker than I would have liked I knew she'd be okay until we got help.

It took a few moments for an elevator to arrive and when it did I scooped Bella, who was basically a rag doll at this point, into my arms and made my way through the crowd that had formed around us.

I heard sirens as the second elevator neared the bottom of the famous tower and felt the feeling of dread and worry lift slightly.

An EMT with a stretcher met us at the elevator and I gingerly laid her down and the EMT strapped her down and without a word transferred her to the waiting ambulance.

I followed close on his heels. It would do Bella no good for me to stay here and not have any idea where in the hell she was.

The paramedics spoke in rapid fire French and by the time we got to the foreign hospital I had joked about on the plane Bella was connected to both oxygen and an IV and I was still being completely ignored. That was perfectly fine with me as long as Bella was getting help.

For the first time since Bella passed out I felt completely lost and scared as a nurse gestured to a sitting room and Bella disappeared behind a set of swinging doors.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

"Monsieur Whitlock?" The nurse who had sent me to the sitting room broke me out of my reverie.

I had been in this dreary room for close to two hours wringing my hands, worrying about my wife and alternating between looking at pictures in the French magazines and attempting to understand what was being said on the French news program.

"Yes," I stood quickly "That's me! Is my wife okay?" It didn't even cross my mind as I towered over the nurse that she may not have a freakin' clue as to what I was saying.

Luckily, she did. "Your wife iz fine. She iz asking for you. Zee doctor wishes to speak to you both." She gave me a comforting smile and led me to where Bella had been placed.

When we reached the room I raced in feeling so much lighter than before and went directly to Bella's side.

She looked petrified but visibly relaxed when I reached her and gingerly took the hand without the IV tubing in mine.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again darlin'" I tried to keep the mood light "Near gave me a heart attack."

I gave her a weak smile which she returned and leaned down to kiss her softly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and I noted tears welling in her eyes.

"It's not your fault sweetheart," I comforted her and tried to give her a broader smile.

She gave me a small smile and was making to speak when a middle aged man rolled an ultrasound machine into the room.

"Bonjour," He said jovially and thankfully continued on in English "Zee doctor wishes me to check zee health of your bebe."

I'm sure my expression matched Bella's- utter shock and confusion.

"Baby?" I regained my voice first just as the man was pulling back the coverlet on Bella.

"Oui monsieur- baby," He nodded "Zee doctor wishes to know zee gestation of zee fetus."

I looked down at my wife and tried not to let the urge to smile overcome me at least until she reacted.

"Pregnant?" She asked "I'm pregnant?"

"Oui," he said simply and Bella tightened her grip on my hand as if I were going to disappear in a flash of smoke.

As he put some blue gel on her creamy white abdomen I bent to whisper in Bella's ear "Well I must admit I never expected this to happen so soon but it'll work out."

She nodded and stared at the screen.

The technician pointed out the amniotic sac that was housing and protecting our child and told us that the brief fluttering we saw was in fact its heartbeat which I found absolutely miraculous.

We were having a baby. The woman, that if you'd asked me two years ago I would have sworn up and down I would never have a chance with, was carrying my baby. I was having a hard time wrapping my head around it as it seemed so surreal.

"I shall send zee doctor in shortly," The man said as he wiped Bella's abdomen clean and started rounding up his equipment.

"Thank you," Bella and I said in unison. I wasn't really sure what Bella was thinking as she continued to stare at the space the ultrasound machine previously filled.

"Are you okay?" I asked my wife and smoothed her hair back soothingly.

She nodded but before she could respond a tall dark haired man wearing a white coat, grey slacks and yellow dress shirt walked into the room.

It became apparent the instant he started speaking that he was American like we were "Good afternoon Mr and Mrs Whitlock I'm Doctor Anderson and I'm going to go over some things with you and then we can write up some discharge papers for you."

Bella nodded and I sat on the edge of the bed pulling her a little bit into my lap. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pressed my lips against her head again.

"That sounds good to us!" I said, apparently I was going to have to do the speaking for both of us. I think she was still in shock over this life changing revelation and I really hoped she'd snap out of it soon.

"Bella it looks like you're about seven to eight weeks pregnant and everything looks right on track," He started "Of course when you get back to the States I want you to go straight to your OB/GYN and get another check up."

"What happened earlier?" I asked "Did she just overdo it? Will it affect the baby?"

"It was a mix of dehydration and over-heating," the doctor said "Definitely from overdoing it. We're giving you an IV drip of fluids and electrolytes to make sure you're hydrated and aside from that you are in perfect health. The baby will be just fine."

I breathed a sigh of relieve and gave Bella a gentle squeeze hoping to elicit a reaction but still nothing.

"You'll just have to make sure you drink lots of water and other liquids," He said as he filled out a form on her chart "Just to make sure another episode like this doesn't happen again."

"We'll make sure," I nodded vehemently "Won't we Bella?"

She didn't say anything but she did nod so that was progress.

"Here's her discharge papers all you need to do is visit Joy at the Nurse's Station and you can get back to enjoying your trip."

"Thank you," Bella finally regained her voice long enough to say.

"I'll get Pierre in here to take out your IV as soon as I leave." He said "Have a safe trip home and take good care of yourself and that little one."

I nodded and adjusted Bella back onto the bed as Doctor Anderson left the room.

I gathered Bella's belongings and looked over what I could read on her discharge sheet while the orderly Pierre came and removed Bella's IV.

She took her clothes into the bathroom and got dressed and I got her paperwork processed.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

After we left the hospital we spent the next hour wandering hand in hand in silence.

Bella finally spoke "I can't believe that we're having a baby!"

I squeezed her hand but didn't say anything. I was worried that if I said something she may take it wrong and stop speaking again.

We were walking slowly down a side street near the Notre Dame Cathedral when Bella stopped and I noted it was in front of an old fashioned toy store.

"Are you happy?" She asked turning to face me. She looked worried but I could see her eyes sparkling.

"I'm ecstatic Bella," I admitting hugging her tiny frame to me "I'm so happy that we are going to be parents again."

"Me too," She said holding me tightly. "Can we eat and talk? I'm starving."

"Of course," I chuckled glad I was getting my normal, happy, bubbly wife back. We pulled apart and crossed the street to a small bistro that didn't appear to be very busy this mid afternoon.

As we waited for our beverage orders Bella finally voiced what was bothering her and what had kept her quiet for so long.

"I'm worried about Charlotte." She said fidgeting with her cutlery.

"What about her?" I asked to hear out her fears and try to assuage them.

"She's sick Jazz," She said "It could get to the point where she needs a transplant. It's not fair for a baby to have to fight for attention or for Charlotte to have to."

"Bella we have plenty of love," I soothed "Like you said it could get to the point that Char needs a transplant but so far the surgeries have been successful. Would you want to deny her the chance to have a sibling to play with, to love just because of something that may happen when both are five or ten or fifteen years old?"

She shook her head "I guess I was just really surprised. I didn't even realize I'd missed my period last month." She blushed at her oversight.

"I wouldn't have guessed either," I laughed "So far you've had no symptoms or no obvious ones at least."

"Poor Rose was so sick," Bella laughed at the memory of her sister-in-laws horrible morning sickness that ironically started at the beginning of her second trimester and was still on going.

We had a pleasant lunch and as we finished up Bella repeated herself and added to her earlier comment"I really can't believe this is happening but honestly I have never been happier"

"Me neither," I agreed "I have everything I have ever wanted- a beautiful, smart wife, an endearing, amazing daughter and a baby on the way. We can do this Bells."

"As long as I have you I know we can," She said smiling genuinely and I could tell for the first time since we found out that she was truly excited about the pregnancy and the prospect of being a parent again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bella's POV:**

Jasper and I finished our honeymoon in sheer bliss. I was amazed that we were having a baby, our family was growing and after allaying my fears we were thrilled.

Ya, we had talked about waiting until Charlotte was through with her surgeries but a baby was a pleasant surprise. We agreed to surprise our family before Rose and Emmett's baby was born so that when the baby arrived they could have the undivided attention they deserved.

"You still on earth Bell?" Jasper whispered in my ear shaking me out of my reverie,

I smiled broadly at my husband. Jasper was wearing jeans and a plaid button-up (a blue one that was one of my favourites) with a white wife beater underneath and broken in leather cowboy boots.

"Sorry," I blushed "Just thinking about our children."

"I like the sound of that darlin'" Jasper said "Emmett just called- he and your dad are bringing Char over now. We really have to come up with a good way to thank them."

While we had been gone our family had moved us into our new home and set up our belongings. Jasper and I were currently in our master suite. I couldn't pick my favourite room- it was a toss-up between my spacious kitchen and this room.

"How about we have a party this weekend?" I suggested as I continued to sort through our luggage- laundry into the laundry basket, clean clothes into the appropriate drawers and gifts and souvenirs onto the bed to be sorted later.

"Sounds good," Jasper agreed moving a load of laundry to beside the bedroom door. "Why don't you call the Cullen's, Denali's and Angela?" I suggested "I'm going to go and order Chinese for everyone."

"I'll do that," Jasper nodded but stopped in front of me kissing me gently "I love you my girl."

"I love you too," I grinned and was filled with the butterflies I got every time I was near Jasper. It made me feel like a schoolgirl all over again.

He went to sit on our large bed. I could hear him on the phone with our friends as I carried the laundry down to our laundry room. I quickly threw in a load and started the machine before heading to the kitchen.

I grabbed the take out menu of our favourite Chinese restaurant before placing an order for an eight person meal for delivery using my cell phone.

I had just hung up when the door bell chimed and excitedly I raced to the door. I flung it open and was delighted to see my daughter in the arms of one of my second favourite men. The other stood at the bottom of the steps with Rose and Sue.

"Mama!" My little girl shouted happily and leaned out of my dad's arms towards me. She made grabbing motions as she reached eagerly. She was in an adorable pair of jeans and a fuzzy pink sweater. Her short blonde hair was tied into tiny pigtails.

"Come on in everyone," I said as I took Charlotte and moved out of the doorway.

"We're glad you're home Bella" Rose said as everyone gave me welcome home hugs and kisses.

"I missed you guys," I admitted ushering everyone into our new living room.

Charlie and Emmett settled in the two lazy boy recliners and Rose and Sue settled on the leather love seat.

I was just about to sit down with Charlotte in my lap when she shrieked "Dada." joyously. Everyone turned slightly to watch Jasper scoop her up and snuggle her close. She was such a daddy's girl.

"Dinner's ordered," I stated as my stomach released a timely growl.

"Esme and Carlisle are going to bring dessert over later," Jasper said as he sat next to me. "They said they have a surprise they want us to see before the weekend and can't wait to see everyone." He laughed as Charlotte tugged at his hair.

"How was the trip?" Sue asked eagerly. She was wearing a beautiful fuchsia blouse and grey slacks.

"Amazing," Jasper and I answered in unison.

"Did the two of you ever make it out of the hotel room?" Emmett teased.

I blushed my signature crimson and Jasper laughed boisterously "Of course we did!" I said indignantly.

Everyone joined in with laughing and Jasper wrapped an arm around my shoulders as Charlotte finally settled down.

"Can I be expecting another grandchild in nine months?" My dad said jokingly.

I blushed again because while he had just been joking he had unwittingly hit the nail on the head.

"Well actually," Jasper smiled and everyone stopped laughing "You can expect one in more like six or seven months."

"You're pregnant?" Sue and Rose yelped in unison.

"We found out when I passed out on the Eiffel Tower," I chuckled at the memory "After climbing all the way to the top."

We talked for awhile about our trip and about how Charlotte had dealt with our absence and how everything was here while we were gone and finally the food showed up much to Rose's and my delight.

Dinner was eaten with very little conversation because we were all starving and as Jasper and Emmett were cleaning up and putting away leftovers the door bell rang again.

"Esme, Carlisle!" I squealed excitedly and raced to the door, sliding along the hardwood floor in my socks.

I threw open the door and my jaw hit the floor. Esme was wearing a million watt grin and a toddler!

"Bella," Carlisle said "We'd like you to meet Peter, our son."

Peter was absolutely adorable with his dark brown curls and hazel eyes. Esme had him in denim overalls and a red turtleneck.

"Oh my God!" I said reaching out to take him so Carlisle and Esme could come in and take off their shoes. He wasn't scared and gave me a shy smile.

I had a million and one questions and was having a very hard time picking which one to ask first and finally Rose asked something first.

"How old is he?" She asked from the living room, excitement soaking her voice.

"Peter is two," Esme said proudly "We've been in the process of adopting him since just after Charlotte came to us and everything was finalized this week. We didn't want to say anything just in case anything went wrong before the adoption was finalized and now he's really ours."

The room was filled with congratulations and I traded Peter for Charlotte before settling back to watch everyone chatter. Most of my family, both biological and chosen, was here and happy and that made me ecstatic.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

The next five months flew by. Charlotte turned one and we threw a huge birthday part with everyone who had helped us since her birth. She was supposed to go for surgery later this year, and while we were hoping it wouldn't come to that, we were waiting to find out if she may have to have it sooner.

Rose and Emmett had, had a little girl they named Brooke Isadora Faith Swan and Jasper and I were her godparents.

Brooke looked like Rose but had Emmett's darker hair. She was a very calm baby which was great for Rose who had suffered a mild case of Baby Blue's after her birth.

Jasper and I were currently taking a vacation down in Forks. I had finally 'popped' and was now in maternity clothes.

"Mama," Charlotte toddled to me "Play!" She and I were spending the afternoon at the local elementary school's playground while Jasper and my dad went fishing.

I stood with slight difficulty from the metal bench and hefted my still tiny daughter into the infant swing,

I was pushing her causing her to let loose gales of laughter when a loud voice I'd hoped to never hear again invaded the peace and tranquility of the playground.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" Edward's silky voice called out.

"Bella Whitlock," I corrected simply without turning to look at him.

"You're married?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes," I said as I slowed Charlotte's swing much to her annoyance.

"Mama," She said in a tone normally reserved for use by a stereotypical sullen teenager.

"Charlotte!" I mimicked her trying not to laugh and trying not to let Edward's presence jar me too much.

"You're pregnant!" He said astounded "And a mom?"

"Congratulations on pointing out the obvious!" I lifted Charlotte out of the swing when it stopped and tried to head to the stroller so we could leave.

I didn't want to be near him, I didn't feel safe near him, I didn't want him anywhere near Charlotte and I wasn't really in any position to deal with the emotions that seeing Edward brought bubbling to the surface.

He looked haggard and much older than his 25 years.

"What are you doing in town?" I asked. Yes he had been raised here but his parents had moved to Denver at the same time we had gone there for school.

"Alice's parents are living here," He spat obviously unhappy "Bella I made a mistake."

I rolled my eyes and bit back the urge to reach out and slap the sad look off his face.

"You and I are soul mates Isabella," He came closer and put a hand onto Charlotte's stroller.

I stopped dead in my tracks and asked "Soul mates?" I yanked the stroller from him and buckled Charlotte in. She seemed to sense something was wrong and made not a peep, nor did she complain about being buckled like she had been doing lately.

I stood to face him, my hands on my hips "That's why you cheated on me? Lied to me? Hurt me?"

"Bella it's been two and a half years haven't you forgiven me yet?" He said "I'm living in Seattle now, You can keep your job, we can raise the children together."

"Oh ya?" I folded my arms across my chest "What about Alice? The fact that you're here visiting HER parents leads me to believe you're still with her."

"I'm not happy Bells," He whined "I haven't been since you left. Please come back to me."

"Never," I said firmly "You may not be happy but I AM! I have Jasper and Charlotte and my baby and my family, you don't count for anything. Haven't in a very long time."

"Bella," His head dropped "I never stopped loving you." He stepped towards me and I flashed back to the evening we broke up.

"I stopped loving you about the same time you broke my heart," I said trembling with anger.

"I'm not giving up." He said straightening his shirt and picking at invisible lint- a cocky habit he'd had as long as I'd known him.

"Then you're going to be waiting forever," I stated simply "I will never betray my husband, now run along back to Alice and the life you brought on yourself. I'm taking my daughter and going home."

I turned Charlotte's stroller and headed out of the park relieved that Edward didn't appear to be following me.

I took the long way back to my childhood home to give myself a chance to cool off.

I was thrilled to see Jasper's truck in the driveway, after this afternoon all I wanted was to be safe in his arms.

"Well, well," Jasper said happily as we walked alongside his truck where he was lifting grocery bags from the back seat "Did my girls have a good time at the park?"

He looked so happy and relaxed I decided not to tell him about our run in with Edward until later.

"We did," I grinned and locked Charlotte's stroller so I could take her out. "Didn't we Char?" I lifted her out and hefted her onto my hip.

"Mama swing!"She told Jasper excitedly.

"Ya, you went on the swing and the slide and the teeter totter," I explained as we entered the house Jasper on my heels.

"Wow," Jasper said hamming it up as he dropped the groceries on the counter and took her from me "Bella you shouldn't be carrying her so much."

I rolled my eyes and said "She's all of twelve pounds- it's not a big deal."

"Please darlin'" Jasper put on the pout "For the baby?"

"Fine," I sighed "I won't carry her so often."

"That's all I ask," He leaned forward and kissed me "Oh Carlisle left us a message earlier."

"What did he say?" I asked, nerves causing my stomach to clench. We had been waiting for Charlotte's most recent test results which would determine how long we were going to wait until the next surgery.

"Her white blood count is high but not enough that he's worried." Jasper said putting Charlotte down in the living room where my dad and Sue had inundated Charlotte with toys "He thinks we'll be able to wait out the year."

"Oh thank God!" I breathed relieved. The less surgery she had in such short spans the better.

Jasper kissed me passionately and I let myself drown in the emotions his lips on mine always elicited. Unfortunately a niggling feeling invaded my peaceful bubble and worry about what Edward might do started to plague me.

"What's wrong darling'?" Jasper asked resting his forehead against mine. Jasper, I swore, was an empath. He always knew when something was wrong and that fact made me love him even more.

"Nothing," I said quickly and then realized how defensive I sounded and started to blush.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at me sceptically "Bella, whether you tell me now or later is up to you but we both know you're going to tell me at some point." He said calmly.

He pulled away slightly but kept his hands on my body.

"I ran into Edward at the playground," I said after a few moments silence "I think he was looking for me and he told me he wants me back."

"Well," Jasper smiled "It's really too bad he didn't clue into how great you are before he went and broke your heart." He pulled me in as close as my belly would allow and our baby kicked wildly as he kissed my head.

"I love you Jazz," I whispered.

"Good, because you're stuck with me!" He laughed and broke the gloomy mood that had settled over us.

**A/N : Hey so, I've decided for a Christmas present to all my faithful readers, I'd like to write two one shots of two couples; you're choice. I honestly do not care who you pick it could be Charlie/Aro or even Peter/Jane or just a standard Edward/Bella, Emmett/Rose, Also please say whether you'd like all human or supernatural. **


	17. Chapter 17

"Daddy" Charlotte's voice cut through the darkness seconds after a loud crack of thunder. I got up as quickly as my pregnant belly would allow.

"I've got her," Jasper said as lightening lit up the bedroom again. He was already out the door by the time I sat up completely.

"Thanks!" I called out over the next crack of thunder. It had been storming all night and I was surprised Charlotte hadn't freaked out earlier. After I had told Jasper about Edward we had a quiet evening with my dad, who had left a few hours ago for the night to 'catch the game re-run' with Billy- in other words he was going to spend the night with Sue.

Jasper reappeared with Charlotte snuggled down into his chest and sat on the bed next to me and he sat her up so she could see both of us clearly.

"Mommy," She pouted sadly and stuck her thumb in her mouth, a habit she'd picked up after we'd taken away her 'suckies' last month. This was her first major thunder storm and she was obviously petrified.

"See Charlotte," Jasper spoke soothingly and ran his big, calloused hand up and down her back "Mommy and daddy are here and you're safe. It's just a loud noise outside that can't hurt you."

She nodded slightly and Jasper laid her down in the middle of the bed and she nestled close to my side after I laid down.

"Too much noise for our poor girl," Jasper smiled and kissed me as he too laid down.

"Try to sleep Charlotte," I whispered quietly when she started to blabber on and she finally settled down a tiny hand rested on my arm.

The baby shifted inside me but thankfully didn't start kicking up a storm that would keep me up all night.

The rain against the window soothed us all back to sleep, together, a family.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

"Bella you've got a delivery," Jasper called from the front door into the kitchen. I heard a mixture of mirth and confusion and I walked to the door of the living room.

Jasper was standing by the door holding what looked like two dozen red roses.

"Who are they from?" He asked after I'd plucked a card from the stand in the middle of the bouquet.

I skimmed over the card and found myself flushing with anger and frustration.

It said:

"My dearest Bella,

Two dozen roses to show just the beginning of our story of true love and fairytales. Come home to me, please!

Loving you forever,

Edward"

"Edward," I spat furiously and Jasper's expression darkened. I take tore the roses from my husband's grip and stormed out the front door and down the wet driveway in my bare feet through the rain.

I flipped open the garbage can lid and threw the roses on top of the bags of garbage that had yet to be picked up to be taken to the local dump.

The rain pouring down caused my hair to stick to my forehead and cheeks haphazardly.

Jasper watched from the doorway and worry was clearly visible in his face. He didn't follow me but I know that was only because I probably would have screamed at him if he had.

I took a few deep calming breaths and brushed my wet hair off my face with the back of my hand and let the cool rain calm me. Jasper continued to watch until I headed to the door and into his open arms hugging me tightly.

"We're only visiting your dad for another week and then we're going home Bell." Jasper soothed, much like he had Charlotte early this morning. "And then we can forget all about this and about him."

"He's living in Seattle now though!" I lamented frustrated "What if he doesn't stop?" I found that idea very disturbing and held my husband tighter.

"We'll deal with that if or when we have to but don't worry too much. It's not good for you or the baby." Jasper ghosted a hand over my belly as he spoke and the baby kicked in response. He or she loved when Jasper touched my belly and when he spoke.

"I'm going to go grocery shopping." I sighed "Can you look after Char? I just need some time alone."

"Of course I will," He smiled and kissed me gently "Be careful. I love you."

"I love you too," I squeezed his hand before heading to my childhood bedroom to change into dry clothes before heading out to think and shop.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

I took Jasper's truck and headed to the local grocery store in 'downtown' Forks. My childhood friend, Eric Yorkie's, parents owned it and it was a very pleasant place to shop.

I parked at the far end of the parking lot and grabbed a cart before heading into the store.

I started on the outside ring of the store heading straight to the produce section to look at the fresh vegetables. I loved cooking because it always helped to sooth my frayed nerves. As I walked down the produce section I decided to make spinach and strawberry salad, roasted chicken and French bread for dinner with a brownie for dessert.

I was in the middle of looking at a bunch of spinach when a far too perky voice jarred me.

"You!" A voice hadn't heard in years shrieked making me jump and drop the vegetable. Great just what I needed- Alice.

I tried not to groan too loudly as I turned to face Alice.

She didn't look like her normal put together self. Instead of a designer outfit she had on ripped jeans and a plain t-shirt; nothing like the typical designer duds she always used to wear. Her hair looked wild and she had large, darkened bags under her eyes.

"You!" She shrieked again coming towards me so fast I took an unconscious step back and knocked into the produce stand I was in front of.

I moved my cart in between us quickly wanting to keep as much distance between us as possible.

"Yes me," I tried not to sound too sarcastic. Too many people I never wanted to see again and my poor nerves were on overload and I really didn't want to deal with anymore of this bull.

"You're trying to steal my boyfriend," She said "Stay away from him- he's MINE!"

"You can keep him," I groaned in exasperation. "I don't want him Alice, I want nothing to do with him."

"Yes you do," She continued to shriek wildly in my face and by this point we were drawing the attention of our fellow shoppers. "Edward told me about you coming onto him at the park and with a kid no less. You're deplorable."

"I did no such thing," I rolled my eyes automatically. I'd known Alice all through college and the only reason Alice would know such a word as 'deplorable' would be hearing it from Edward.

I turned on my heel and started walking towards the deli where I could pick up a chicken to roast. I wasn't going to have this conversation with Alice, most certainly not in a public venue.

She tried to grab my arm and I yanked it away violently. I was pissed off, this was getting ridiculous- the man who had cheated on me and his floozy were starting to ruining my life.

I moved a little faster and was very relieved when all of a sudden I heard "Excuse me miss, I'd suggest you stay away from my daughter and quit making ridiculous accusations about someone you obviously don't know very well."

I turned grinning wildly and saw my dad and Sue standing in between Alice and I.

"Dad, Sue!" I hugged both as Alice glared. "Boy, am I happy to see you."

"Are you okay Bella?" Sue asked looking me over as Charlie glared right back at Alice.

"Do you want to report harassment Bella?" My dad asked before I had a chance to respond to Sue's question.

"I'm okay, frustrated but okay." I said "Dad I don't want to right now but if she continues or Edward comes near me again I will very happily report harassment." I made sure Alice heard me clearly.

"Stay away from us and we'll stay away from you." Alice growled and her eyes smouldered with anger and I knew she believed wholeheartedly that I was to blame for her sadness.

She glared at me once more before turning and storming out with all eyes glued on her.

As soon as the doors slid shut behind her the silence that had fallen over the store broke and everyone started talking in whispers and I blushed.

"Thanks," I muttered thoroughly embarrassed about the scene I had caused.

"Anytime," Sue said and squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"They'd both better stay away from you and Charlotte," My dad said gruffly and gave me a sideways hug.

"Do you need help with anything?" Sue asked as Charlie continued to grumble.

"I'm just going to finish picking up groceries," I said giving her a small smile "Jasper and Char are at home so I want to hurry and go home."

"We'll see you there later then." Charlie said finally paying some attention to the conversation.

We parted ways and I finished picking up the groceries I needed.

I talked for a short time with Mike Newton, another old friend and finally- an hour after the incident with Alice- I climbed back into Jasper's truck to head home.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

Jasper was furious when I told him about Alice and her remarks and he paced angrily as I started to cook dinner.

"If they come near you again I want to know immediately." He said firmly "We can look into getting a restraining order if this keeps up."

"Okay," I nodded in agreement but Jasper continued to rant.

"It's not right that they are doing this!" He drawled, his natural accent coming through heavily "I am so scared that you or one of the kids may end up hurt because of their stupidity."

I turned and reached out placing both my hands on his hips.

"Jasper I promise that if I even see either of them again I will tell you, Emmett and Charlie immediately."

"Good," He nodded vehemently. "If anything were to happen I wouldn't be able to be held responsible for my actions."

I tried not to smile because I knew he was dead serious and I found it very endearing.

He pulled me against him and buried his face into my hair and I knew he was trying to calm down; his heart was racing so hard I could feel it against my body.

I held him back and I knew that leaving Edward was definitely one of the best choices I had ever made in my life and I was never going to give up the man holding me so close that I felt like I was the most precious thing in his world.

"It'll be okay," I reassured him "We'll all be okay and Edward and Alice will realize they can't hurt or affect us and will eventually leave us alone. All I need is you, Charlotte and my family to be happy."

"I know." Jasper said huskily and kissed me passionately before pulling away suddenly and moved to cut up the pre-roasted chicken I had picked up. He smiled and I pouted playfully.

It felt good to be bantering playfully with the love of my life, doing the normal everyday things that needed to be done. I watched silently as Jasper carved the chicken and Charlotte played with metal mixing bowls on the ground.


	18. Chapter 18

**Jasper's POV:**

"Come on Char," I laughed as she glanced up at me from where she was finger painting her latest 'masterpiece'. "Let's go get you cleaned up before mommy gets home."

She smiled widely when I said 'mommy' and stood with her arms outstretched towards me. I picked her up with an exaggerated grunt and swung her around a half turn carefully.

"Daddy careful," Charlotte said firmly wagging her finger in my face before snuggling down into my shoulder "Where momma?"

"Momma's at the grocery store," I explained.

Bella had been so upset about the flowers that her ex Edward had sent her, and I completely understood and I was worried about how she was handling it. She was getting fairly close to giving birth and she really didn't need the extra stress.

The only thing that kept me sane was the thought that we were only in Forks for another week and then we were going to head back up to Seattle. At least Seattle was a big enough place that the likelihood of accidently running into Edward or Bella's once friend Alice was slim to none.

"Oh," Charlotte looked like she was considering that "Okay."

I put Charlotte down next to the tub and turned it on to run so that I could scrub her clean of all the paint she had coated her hands, face and hair with.

"Warm?" Charlotte asked glancing between the tub and me. She looked too cute with her blond hair in tiny pigtails, overalls splattered with red, blue and orange finger paints and blue eyes shining with curiosity.

"Yes darlin' the water will be warm," I chuckled sitting down on the closed lid of the toilet and motioning her forward.

She toddled forward a little bit and lifted her arms toward the ceiling. I opened the clasps on her overalls and she wiggled so they fell around her ankles and she let loose a tinkling giggle and clasped her hands over her mouth to cover a smile.

"Oh you goof," I laughed too and finally we got her out of all her clothing and into the tub. She instantly laid back and started floating in the water.

I sighed when I saw the still pinkish scar that marred her otherwise pristine, fair skin. It extended from the base of her neck to the bottom of her ribs and unconsciously I traced my finger along it causing my little girl to shiver and splash in the water.

"Sorry," I said when she gave me one of those looks that she had recently picked up from Bella. I helped her sit up and worked the green apple tearless shampoo through her thin hair.

I couldn't help but think to myself how lucky I was to have such a beautiful little girl and such an amazing wife.

I gave Charlotte a sponge loaded with a little body wash because she loved helping wash up. Bath time was her favourite time of day and Bella and I believed that she should have been born a mermaid or at the very least a fish.

Her doctors had been enthusiastic about the idea of putting her into swimming lessons hoping that it might help her heart and so we had signed her up. When we returned to Seattle she would be starting a toddler mommy and me class at the local YMCA and we had decided that when the baby was old enough to be put in we'd do that as well.

I told Charlotte to close her eyes as I poured a margarine tub full of water over her head to rinse out the shampoo and even then she gawped like a fish momentarily at the sudden shock of wetness.

She shuddered slightly as I helped her stand and wrapped her in a fluffy towel and swiftly picked her up.

I was just pulling a new sweater over her head when I heard the door downstairs open and evidently Charlotte had too because she shrieked "Momma!" excitedly.

I heard Bella, Charlie and Sue speaking downstairs and cupboards opening and closing and knew Bella had actually gone to pick up groceries to calm herself. Charlotte was practically vibrating with excitement and was making it hard to finish getting her dressed.

"Char the sooner you sit still the sooner we go see mom," I said sternly and she instantly stilled, a small petulant pout forming on her lips.

"Okay let's go," I laughed and she practically leapt off the bed she'd been standing on before I'd even finished speaking.

Bella had dark bags under her eyes when we got down to the kitchen and I gazed at her.

She was wearing simple jeans and a t shirt and if you didn't know her you'd think that she was just a happy, pregnant woman but I could see the weight of worry and frustration in her eyes and the way her shoulders sagged slightly as she sat at the kitchen table speaking softly with her father's girlfriend, Sue.

Bella's facial features brightened visibly when she saw Charlotte and I brought her to the table before turning to help Charlie put away the remaining groceries.

"You okay Bells?" I asked as I put away some vegetables in the fridge.

"I'm okay," She nodded "I'll tell you after we put Charlotte down for a N-A-P about my adventure at the grocery store."

My stomach knotted at the thought that something had happened and the grim look on Charlie's face confirmed my fears. I could only hope she hadn't had another run in with Edward.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

"Okay now tell me what happened." I said the second the bedroom door closed separating us from our now sleeping daughter. I rested a hand on her stomach protectively feeling calmed by the movements of our unborn child.

"Well I'd been in the store for about ten minutes," She explained gripping my other hand "Alice showed up, she basically accused me of being a whore and trying to steal Edward back from her."

I was livid; my head was pounding from the sudden increase in my blood pressure. "I swear..."

She interrupted me "Dad and Sue showed up and she stormed off. They helped me finish shopping and made sure everything was okay." She ran her thumb across the back of my hand soothingly.

"Well I am glad they showed up but that pisses me off that she had the gall to do that!" I groaned and ran my other hand, the one that had been resting on her belly, over my face in frustration "If you run into either of them again I think we really should think about filing a restraining order against them."

She nodded "I agree. I can't deal with a newborn, a toddler with health problems and those two at the same time so if that will keep them away from our family I think we should do it."

"Thank you," I grinned thinking she'd been going to argue and I had been steeling myself for an argument. I bent over and captured her lips with mine.

"Now," She smiled brightly "I think it's time for baby and I to take a nap." She pulled away slightly and headed to the room that was hers as a child.

"Probably a good idea," I smiled and pulled her towards me kissing her one more time. "I love you."

"Love you too," She said and tried to swallow a yawn as she pulled away again and entered the bedroom. She gave me a little wave as she shut the door behind me and I chuckled shaking my head at her silly actions.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

I had just settled on the couch when the doorbell rang and Charlie went to answer it.

I didn't look up from the paper I was reading until I heard Charlie telling the person at the door to "Get the hell off his property and never return."

I stood knowing exactly who it was and headed to back up my father in law. I planted myself directly behind a furious Charlie, feet shoulder width apart and arms crossed over my chest.

"I think you should leave now," I stated simply.

"You must be Bella's 'husband'" A crazy haired Edward mocked "Won't be for long."

"Yes I am Bella's husband," I replied "And the only way I will leave her is if she asks me to leave and after I have fought as hard as I possibly can to get her back and so far that hasn't happened so obviously I'm who she wants to be with."

Charlie snorted and repeated again "Now I suggest you get the hell off my property and quit harassing my daughter and her family." And then he added for good measure "If you choose to continue hassling her then I will be forced to take legal action."

"Did she at least get my flowers?" He asked snarkily in response, not at all backing down.

I was the one who snorted loudly now and said "Oh ya and you can pick those up from the trash can on your way off the Swan property. I must say for apparently loving her and being her soul mate you haven't a clue what she likes."

"Red roses have always been her favourite," He said off handily.

I rolled my eyes. Bella's favourite flower was the lily and it had been since her dad gave her a bouquet of them at her high school graduation. "Think what you like but that won't change a thing. You are being asked to leave and if you refuse, you can and will be arrested for trespassing and harassment."

He huffed but did slowly leave the property. Charlie and I watched together until he was out of sight and then went inside ensuring to lock all the doors and windows. Bella and Charlotte's safety was key and our first priority no matter what.

"We should report it." Charlie said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"To someone who is at least a little more impartial than I am," He smirked at me "Should probably get Bells to report the grocery store and park incidents too. At least then if anything happens it's all written down somewhere."

"I agree," I nodded "I'm going to call Emmett and my buddy Paul and see what they can do about installing a security system before we get home too. With the baby coming so soon it's best to make sure Bella doesn't have to worry about surprise visitors."

"Okay then," Charlie nodded "I'll go down to the station and start filling out the paperwork. I don't think Bella or Char should be left alone until he backs off."

He stood, grabbed his jacket off the table beside the door and without another word left- a man on a mission.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

"Emmett," I said relieved at finally having gotten a hold of my brother in law. "Good you're around."

"That I am," He said and I picked up the undertones of worry in his voice "Is everything okay? My girls are okay? Baby's okay?"

"Everyone and everything is okay," I reassured him "We've had a couple of incidents in the past couple of days but your dad and I have it under control."

"What happened?" Emmett's voice hardened and I knew he was wondering who he'd have to pound.

"Alice and Edward have been causing some ruckus in town. He sent Bella some flowers, confronted her at the park and showed up here, Alice made a scene at the grocery store." I explained "Bella's understandably upset but she's sleeping now."

"Where's my dad?" He asked.

"Making reports of all the incidents down at the station." I said "What he and I were hoping is that before Bella and I get home you and Paul could install a security system and a security camera at both doorways."

"Sure thing," Emmett responded and I could tell he was nodding along "I'll call Paul as soon as I get off the phone with you it'll be running within a couple of days so we can make sure it works before you guys get home."

"Thanks Emmett," I smiled "We really appreciate it."

"Anything to keep my sister and her family safe," He said vehemently. "Anything at all."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**: Okay so I am very sorry for the delay there was in getting this chapter out but I hope you enjoy it!

**Bella's POV:**

I was shocked when I got home to find Emmett and Paul sitting on my couch and a new security system up and running.

"Jazz?" I questioned hefting Charlotte up a little higher on my hip.

The rest of our trip in Forks was great. No further incidents with my psycho ex and his girlfriend and my dad had filled out various incident reports so now everything that had happened was on record.

"Here," He said dropping the bags and lifting Charlotte out of my arms. She was half asleep and snuggled right down sucking gently on her thumb. "After the grocery store incident and Edward stopping by the house I called Emmett and he and Paul set up a security system and said they'd meet us when we got home."

"Oh," I smiled slightly. "Thank you guys." Emmett bounded to me and hugged me as tightly as he dared.

"Anytime Bella," Paul said from his spot lounging on the couch. "We just want to make sure you, Charlotte and the baby are safe."

"Have you heard anything more from the crazies?" Emmett asked picking up the bags Jasper had dropped by the door and placed them by the stairs.

"Nothing while we were in Forks," Jasper said "Well nothing that we can tie directly to them. We had a bunch of hang ups but aside from that it was quiet."

"Well they damn well better leave my girls alone!" Emmett basically growled out.

"I'm gonna head home now," Paul said glancing at his watch. "Just call my cell if either of you need anything."

"Leah waiting for you?" I teased waggling my eyebrow. I had no doubt that Paul was going to be my brother in law sooner rather than later.

He grinned broadly as he bent to kiss my cheek. "You know it."

"Have a good one Paul," Jasper said as Paul kissed the top our daughter's head and clapped him on the back "Thanks again for doing this."

"Emmett isn't Rose waiting for you?" I asked as Paul left and Emmett settled back down on the sofa and I tried to settle myself gracefully into the rocking chair.

"I'm putting Charlotte to bed," Jasper said as he walked with her up the stairs leaving me and my brother to chat.

"Rose had a conference in New York." He shrugged "Some big car company loves the fact that she's a female mechanic and a downright gorgeous one at that and wanna talk about shooting a commercial or something. I've been staying in your guest room."

"Oh," I said for the second time since getting home "Well that's gotta be exciting. I miss her but I'm glad you're staying here. I feel so much safer knowing that you're around- you always know what to do to make me feel better."

"You're my baby sister Bells," Emmett smiled fondly at me "It's my job to know. Now how's my niece or nephew doing?"

"Well the kicking has slowed a bit since room is becoming sparse but the baby moves a lot." I rubbed a hand over my belly "I think we'll have our new family member by the end of next week- the doctor thinks within the next two."

"I can't wait," He grinned and I felt Jasper's cool hand touch my shoulder from behind the chair.

"Me either," my husband's grin made me smile "Come to bed Bells?"

"Ya," I nodded and yawned accidently "It's been a long day."

I stood but felt a little wobbly, the day finally getting to me and Jasper swooped me into his arms and I nuzzled closer to his chest and let him carry me upstairs without complaint.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

The blare of the telephone cut through my sleep and groggily I opened my eyes. It was dark and still aside from the annoying ringing.

I blinked furiously trying to clear the sleep from my eyes. A glance at the alarm clock on my bedside table informed me that it was 3:41 in the freaking morning.

Jasper groaned in his half asleep state and hugged me tighter to him as I reached for the portable phone that stood in its holder by the alarm clock.

I fussed for a second before finding the Talk button and pressing it hoarsely saying "Hello?"

There was no response from the other end so I repeated myself a couple of times.

Finally there came an answer "Bella, Bella, home at last. You know you could be living so much better off if you just came back to me like we both know you want to."

"Don't call here again Edward," I screeched uncharacteristically.

Jasper was across the room by the time I'd finished speaking on his cell phone obviously trying to get a hold of any one of his friends at the precinct who could try to track the call.

Jasper took the home phone from me and said slowly and deliberately "Leave my wife alone, I may not have been able to do anything in Forks but I have more say in Seattle."

I was sobbing when Emmett bounded into our room wearing boxers and a Red Sox t shirt and Jasper hung the phone up.

"We're getting a restraining order," Jasper said his voice taking on a tone I didn't recognize but made me feel protected and safe. "Emmett you're going to stay with Charlotte- we're going down to the precinct now."

He knelt in front of me as my big brother hugged me to his side and took my hands in his "I'm going to fix this. He is never going to be able to hurt you Bella."

I nodded to acknowledge him and squeezed his hands in return. "I'm going to get dressed," I said softly and stood with a little help from my husband. I let go of his hands and rubbed my lower back as it ached with my movements.

"I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes Bella," Jasper said and leaned to kiss my lips softly.

I sighed happily as our lips connected feeling much better and as he left the room I gazed after him for a moment.

"Emmett make sure you give Char her meds in the morning if we aren't back by then," I instructed and he nodded vigorously.

I grabbed a pair of elastic waisted jeans and a grape coloured long sleeve shirt and headed to the bathroom to change and run a comb through the rat's nest that my hair became every night.

I heard Emmett leave the room and sighed as I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I looked awful. My eyes were rimmed with dark circles and my hair was matted to my head. I ran a warm wash cloth over my face and a brush through my hair.

I was halfway down the stairs when a Braxton Hicks contraction took me by surprise and made me gasp and double over slightly.

"You okay Bell?" Jasper was by my side instantly and he led me down the stairs safely. The practice contraction stopped and I sighed in relief.

"I'm fine," I nodded and kissed him gently to reassure him "Let's just get this over with. I want to get home and crawl back into bed as soon as possible."

"Alright," He drawled and made sure I made it to the car in the garage safely before climbing in himself. He, Emmett and my dad were so protective of me and Charlotte and it did make me smile, I'd never feel unloved as long as I had them.

It was still dark as we drove down the quiet roads of our neighbourhood and I took the time to watch my husband as he drove.

His strong jaw was set and I could tell his thoughts were going at a million miles a second. Stubble lined it and I had to resist the urge to reach out and draw my finger along it. His blonde curls were mussed and he was focused directly on the road ahead of us.

I reached my hand out and gently squeezed his knee. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face and he removed a hand from the steering wheel to cover mine. He spared me a sideways glance and I grinned at him broadly.

"Ryan," He suddenly blurted out.

I laughed and responded "No way. Zachary." It was a game we'd taken to playing in the past few weeks in an effort to narrow down our choices for names for our new baby.

On the way home yesterday we'd played the game with girls names and settled on the name Sydney Kailan Rose Whitlock.

"Logan?" He almost asked as he turned into the downtown area.

"Riley," I suggested as I watched the bright lights pass by us.

"Hell no," He said firmly "That's a dog name! Cole."

"I like that," I said after a moment's contemplation "Ooo, Cole Jayden Charles?"

"Cole Jayden Charles Whitlock." He said and we both grinned. Without another word it was decided that if we had a son he would be Cole.

At 4:22 in the morning we pulled into the precinct my husband worked at and he parked in the staff parking lot.

"You ready for this?" He asked and I nodded.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

Three hours and enough paperwork to drive me crazy and we were finally done. We'd filed all the paperwork necessary to be considered for a restraining order and Jasper had sent them off to hopefully be approved.

We were halfway to the car, hand in hand, when I realized that what I had been thinking was Braxton Hicks contractions was definitely real contractions and they were actually becoming closer together.

"Umm," I slowed down my pace "Jasper I think we should head to the hospital."

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at me and he suddenly looked ghostly pale "What's wrong?"

"My water just broke," I grinned wildly extremely excited all of a sudden. We were having our baby!

Jasper's face split into a large grin and he looked like he was a split second away from jumping up and down like a mad man in excitement.

"Jasper," I tried not to laugh "Calm down and let's go!"

He jumped into the car after helping me into the passenger seat. Before he put the car into drive he pulled out his cell and I knew he was calling Emmett.

I listened to the one side of the conversation and tried to keep my breathing even as a contraction hit me.

"He's going to meet us at the hospital after he gets Charlotte fed and dressed and he's going to call Charlie, Sue and Leah." Jasper said as he drove a little faster than I would normally have approved of towards the Seattle Grace Hospital.

"We're having our baby," He said and I saw the emotion flood his face and I couldn't help but be proud that he held that much love for me, for our family.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

9 hours and an epidural later Cole Jayden Charles Whitlock made his way screaming into this world.

At 6 pounds and 2 ounces he was teeny tiny and precious. He had a light layer of dark blonde hair on his head and extremely long fingers and toes. The nurses all joked that that was a sign he'd be a great musician one day.

It was 7 in the evening before everything was settled enough for our family to join us. Dad and Sue had driven with Seth all day just to see their new Grandson and Leah, Emmett and Paul had taken turns watching Charlotte in the waiting room all day.

"Momma!" My blonde haired daughter practically lunged out of her uncle's arms and Jasper took her carefully from him.

"Charlotte," He said as our family surrounded my hospital bed "I'd like you to meet your baby brother Cole."

"My baby?" She looked between us curiously and Jasper sat on the bed next to me and she reached a hand out and patted him gently on the forehead.

"Yes Char, your baby." Jasper said and leaned over to kiss me, his eyes never leaving our son.

Our whole family watched with broad smiles as we enjoyed our newest addition.


	20. Chapter 20

**Jasper's POV:**

I have a son! I really have a son. An absolutely perfect, handsome son. If you couldn't tell- I'm a little bit excited.

After most of our crazy family had left for the night, Emmett took Char home so I could stay at the hospital with Bella and Cole, I settled on the hospital bed next to my wife and wrapped an arm around her frame.

"You did good, darlin'" I drawled and leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips. "How are you feelin'?"

"I've felt this happy twice before," She grinned at me "When I married you and when Char's adoption was finalized with both of our names on that paper, so I feel pretty great. Albeit a little sore this time but in a good way. How are you feeling?"

"Bella if we never had another child I would be happy," I said "We have our little girl and our new son. I could have sworn we were going to have a girl but I have to admit I am thrilled we have a son."

Bella was snuggling closer to me when Angela rolled Cole's bassinet into the room. She had a huge smile on her face and Bella's face split into a million watt grin.

"Congrats guys," Angela sat down in the spare chair in the room "I'm on break and Eleazar and Carlisle let me know you were here so I thought I'd bring your little guy down for his feeding and sit and visit?"

"I like that plan Ange!" Bella said "Jasper for crying out loud hand over Cole!" She looked at me and I could see she was joking but I handed him over like she'd ask. I'd picked him up just before Angela had sat down and had been sitting staring at his delicate features and fine dark blonde hair.

He latched on easily and I threw a light blanket over her shoulder to give her a little privacy and pressed a kiss to her temple as I pulled away.

"Sorry, I forgot to call you and Kate," I said apologetically. I had actually forgotten to call Carlisle in the first place so when our family had gathered around to meet Cole and see how Bella was doing I got quite the earful from my wife.

"He forgot Carlisle and Esme too!" Bella stated "Emmett called them and Eleazar and Carmen."

"Oh well, I hear they're all stopping by in the morning before you're released?" Angela asked.

"Ya, Esme is going to drop Peter off with Emmett and Char and they're going to come meet the baby." I nodded.

"Kate is going to come with her parents since she's out of town right now," Bella furthered.

"How's your sister in law doing?" Angela asked. My niece's birth hadn't been the easiest on Rose and she'd finally broken down and told Bella that the doctor's weren't sure if she'd ever be able to conceive again. "And the baby?"

"She's doing better." Bella snuggled closer to me and continued "Brooke is amazing. She's with Rose in New York right now for some ad campaign a female mechanic was needed for."

The girls continued talking for a little while longer and Angela left with more congratulations.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

Bella fell asleep not too long after Angela left, understandably tired by the days events and I settled into the chair Angela had vacated and cuddled my son to my chest. It was still so surreal **my **son!

He gurgled and fisted part of my shirt into his tiny hand and I couldn't stop myself from reaching out to trace a finger along his creamy skin.

I was pretty sure he'd look a lot like me but with Bella's fair complexion.

I was starting to nod off and decided then to put Cole back in the bassinet so I wouldn't accidently drop him.

I settled back into the chair and drew a blanket a nurse had dropped off earlier and fell asleep not a care or worry in the world.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

I was admittedly heartbroken that I couldn't take Bella and Cole home but I'd been called into work and I'd already missed a fair amount and couldn't afford to miss much more.

"I'll see you at home later baby," I promised Bella as I dropped off her duffle and the baby carrier.

"I know," She said simply. I could tell she was upset but there wasn't much I could do about it.

"Keep our little one safe," I said as I bent down to kiss her. I was chagrined when she turned her head slightly and I only kissed the edge of her mouth.

I sighed and turned to leave. I paused at the door of the hospital room "I love you Bella."

"Love you too," Bella said and sounded sad. "I'll see you at home this evening. At least try to make it for dinner. Charlie said Sue was cooking."

I turned and gave her a faint smile and headed off to work. The sooner I got there the sooner I could get home to my family.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

Apparently me getting called into work wasn't because someone had called in sick but because Paul had put together a baby shower.

"You'll be back in time to pick Bella up," He laughed when I protested "She knows what's going on but we told her to play along. It wouldn't have been believable for her to be happy for you going off to work the day after your son was born."

He clapped me on the back "Chief, Emmett and Seth are here too." He had taken to calling Charlie, Chief for lord only knows what reason but Charlie seemed to get a kick out of it.

"Congrats daddy," One of our buddies Embry clapped me again. Massive guy that he is just about knocked me over.

"Any pictures?" the receptionist, Emily, asked "We hear he looks a lot like you?"

"He's got Bella's complexion and so far that's all we can pick out but maybe as he gets older," I chuckled as my friend's pushed me down into a swivel chair and I bent over to pull my camera out of my backpack.

The pictures ranged from of just Cole to all four of us in our little family.

"So Jasper," Emmett grinned "Your daughter can't wait til her little brother is home. She keeps going on about 'Ole this and 'Ole that."

"She's been excited about having a baby in the family," I said and then clarified "Well I mean one that she can keep all the time. She kept asking about 'Ooke when we were in Forks."

"Well my girls are coming home today," Emmett looked like such a softie as his eyes sparkled with the thought of his daughter and his wife "Rosie started looking for flights as soon as I said Bella was in labour."

"We brought pizza," a loud voice that it took me a moment to realize it belonged to Carlisle shouted into the large conference room.

A bevy of cheers rose around the room as pizza boxes hit the table.

The next two hours went by quickly in the company of my friends, my family and before I knew it I was back at the hospital to pick up my wife and my newborn son, my brother in law Seth making the trip with me.

I knocked on the door of Bella's room and opened the door open slowly. "Bells?" I called.

"One second," Her angelic voice called back from the bathroom. I settled myself on the bed and Seth leaned against the wall next to the door.

Bella emerged from the bathroom looking fresh and relaxed in jeans and one of my oversized t-shirts. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail and she was practically glowing with happiness.

"Wow," I murmured and stood to take my wife into my arms "You look stunning."

"I look normal," she scoffed but stood on her toes to press a kiss to my lips.

"You just gave birth to my baby," I explained "You could be wearing ratty sweats and I'd think you were stunning, and you would be."

She blushed and snuggled close to my chest and I relished the warmth that her body against mine produced.

"Where's my nephew?" Seth impatiently interrupted our reunion and Bella laughed.

"The doctor is doing his final evaluation before he can be discharged home with me." Bella explained "Kate is going to bring him in when everything's done."

"I remembered everything right?" I tried to confirm and my wife nodded.

"You did," She confirmed my hopes and much to my dismay pulled out of my arms and turned to put things in the duffle I had dropped off.

She was pulling out a soft blue onesie and a matching receiving blanket when there was a knock at the door and Kate opened it wearing a large grin and holding a flailing Cole who was quickly scooped up by Seth who held him like he was a fragile doll.

"How you feeling Bells?" Kate asked her friend as she grabbed her in a hug.

"I'll feel better when I'm home with both my little ones." Bella said smiling "Seth hand over my son!" She joked with her brother.

"Yes ma'am," He mock saluted with one hand as he let her take Cole from him. "So mom is cooking dinner with Esme right?"

"That's what they said," Bella nodded as she laid Cole onto the bed and deftly dressed him.

"Have you heard from Rose yet?" I asked as I lifted the car seat onto the bed careful to not knock against either my wife or my son.

"She called from the airport in New York," Bella sighed and I knew she was missing her. "She was on standby for a flight."

"The discharge papers are all signed," Kate announced and headed to leave "You can leave whenever you're finished so drive safe and call me soon Bells!"

"Will do Katie," Bella tossed a smile over her shoulder "I'll tell your mom you're not working too hard."

"Thanks!" Katie shouted back from the hallway.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

"Bella," Charlie pounced the instant we walked in the door "Where's my grandson?" Even as he was asking he was taking the baby carrier from me.

Bella laughed and was quickly swept into hugs from all of our family. Her brother gently picked her up like the giant bear he was.

"Any news from the judge?" Charlie asked. He was cradling Cole against him and Cole was sucking away at a soother already half asleep.

I nodded and quietly informed him that the judge had approved the restraining order and he just nodded gruffly before going to settle in one of the lazy boy recliners that the Cullen's had in their living room.

I sat on the couch across from him and took in the chaos that was my family.

Emmett and Bella were chattering away with Leah and Seth and Charlie was looking at them with a look of calm happiness and I knew he was glad that his and Sue's families were meshing so well together.

Sue and Esme were gushing just across from us in the dining room as they set the table.

Paul, Carlisle and Eleazer were talking in hushed tones but they kept laughing intermittently so it wasn't anything serious.

And then the one that drew my eye most was the toddlers sitting on the floor in front of me playing with various toy cars and blocks.

My daughter was wearing a pink princess dress over top of a pair of jeans and shoes that didn't match- God no wonder Rose didn't let Emmett near their daughter's closet. Her blonde locks were tied back in their usual tiny pigtails and she was building a tower carefully and with diligent attention.

At her side was Peter who was much more coordinated in his clothing and he was rubbing Char's back and handing her blocks as she needed them.

I had a sneaking suspicion that I was going to be in for a heck of a time from these two when they were older.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bella's POV:**

"You did good darlin'," Jasper whispered in my ear in his sexy drawl and kissed my lips before asking "How you feelin'?"

"I've felt this happy twice before," I smiled up at him and snuggled closer to him "When I married you and when Char's adoption was finalized with both of our names on that paper, so I feel pretty great, albeit a little sore but in a good way. How are you feeling?"

I could practically feel his grin as he held me a little tighter "Bella if we never had another child I would be happy," he started "We have our little girl and our new son. I could have sworn we were going to have a girl but I have to admit I am thrilled we have a son."

He was going to be an amazing dad to both of our children. He was going to excel at being that ear our daughter would need when her heart was broken and that boisterous dad at all of our son's events. Ya I was dreaming far in the future but Jasper made it so easy to think that way.

Angela rolled Cole's bassinet into the room wearing a large smile on top of her colourful scrubs and I couldn't keep the smile off mine as she settled into a chair in the corner after parking the baby bassinet to beside my bed.

"Congrats guys," She said in her soft voice "I'm on break and Eleazer and Carlisle let me know you were here so I thought I'd bring your little guy down for his feeding and sit and visit?"

"I like that plan Ange!" I sat up a little bit higher in the bed and then jokingly bossed my husband around. "Jasper for crying out loud hand over Cole!" He had already picked Cole up and had been staring, enthralled at him. He carefully transferred Cole into my arms so I could feed him.

Luckily he wasn't a fussy eater so far and latched quickly. I thought it was adorable when Jasper threw a light blanket over my shoulder to give me a little more privacy and leaned against him as he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Sorry, I forgot to call you and Kate." Jasper mumbled apologetically to our friend.

"He forgot Carlisle and Esme too!" I laughed. I had been annoyed when I had found out but my brother had saved the day, realizing that Jasper's mind was just as fried as mine. "Emmett called them and Eleazar and Carmen."

"Oh well, I hear they're all stopping by in the morning before you're released?" Angela asked.

"Ya, Esme is going to drop Peter off with Emmett and Char and they're going to come meet the baby." Jasper confirmed.

I then elaborated "Kate is going to come with her parents before her shift starts since she is out of town right now."

"How's your sister in law doing?" Angela asked. I was worried about Rose but glad she had the opportunity to get out of town. "And the baby?"

After her experience with what I thought was just baby blues she was just starting to really recover. I'd recently learned that there had been complications and that the doctor's weren't sure she'd be able to have more children

"She's doing better," I said "Brooke is amazing. She's with Rose in New York right now for some ad campaign a female mechanic was needed for."

We talked until Angela's break was over and then started to settle down for the night.

I must have nodded off really quickly because next thing I knew I was being woken up by my son's soft cries and it was three in the morning.

Jasper was fast asleep in a chair across from my bed a tiny blanket spread over his chest and his golden curls dipping over his face.

I fed Cole and cuddled with him for awhile and just watched Jasper sleep. Cole looked so much like his dad and I was glad for that.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

Jasper had gone home to shower, change and pick up all the things that we would need to bring Cole home and I was surprised when Paul showed up at my room just before visiting hours began.

"Hey Paul," I said confusion obvious in my voice "What can I do for you?"

"We need you to play along," He laughed as he settled into the chair Jasper had slept in my son resting in his arms. It kind of made me laugh my son as about the same size as Paul's hands.

"With?" I settled myself on the bed and made a hand gesture for him to continue.

"Well the captain should be calling Jasper right about now and telling him that he's needed for a shift," Paul continued "We have a baby shower type thing planned for him as a congratulations."

"So in other words you want me to pretend that I'm really upset that he's been called to work and won't be able to take us home."

"Exactly," Paul grinned a mischievous smile and his eyes sparkled. I could see why my sister was head over heels for him.

"Alright," I relented and he stood to leave.

"See you at dinner tonight Bells," He handed Cole over careful to support his head and my son gurgled and Paul bent to kiss my cheek before disappearing just as quickly as he'd arrived.

Jasper entered the room a sad look on his face only moments after Paul had left and I had to put a worried look on my face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I got called into work." He sighed and I bit back a smile.

"The day after your wife gives birth?" I tried to sound indignant.

"I can't miss much more," He sighed "I'll try to see if I can get off early."

I sighed dramatically and nodded pathetically.

He dropped the duffel and the baby seat in the corner of the room as he spoke again "I'll see you at home later."

"I know," I sighed again.

"Keep our little one safe," Jasper bent to kiss me and I turned my head like I normally do when I'm upset with him. He grimaced and I felt guilty but knew he'd have fun. "I love you."

"Love you too," I pouted "I'll see you at home this evening. At least try to make it for dinner. Charlie said Sue was cooking."

He left with a wave and within moments of his leaving Esme, Carlisle and Carmen walked in.

"Carina!" Carmen ran to hug me "Where's the baby!"

"In his bassinet," I laughed and she rushed to pick him up as I greeted Carlisle and Esme who both congratulated me.

"He has Jasper's looks," Carmen declared in a definitive tone as she gave him a good once over.

"Wow," Esme cooed taking one of his tiny hands in hers "Such long fingers for such a little guy."

"Everyone's commented on that," I laughed and Carlisle took a seat on the bed beside me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as the girls oohed and aahed over my newborn.

"Sore but in a good way," I said "It's weird not to feel him moving inside me anymore but I love just holding him."

"How's Charlotte doing so far?" Esme asked glancing towards us.

"Emmett called earlier and said that she keeps asking for her baby," I laughed at the thought of my daughter asking for him already. She was going to be such a doting big sister. "I just hope she deals as well with not being the constant center of attention."

Everyone chuckled at that and Carlisle said "Well I'm just glad her health is holding up so well."

We all sobered and nodded in agreement.

We talked for a little longer and then they took off with promises to see me at dinner later. Apparently Sue was going to be cooking with Esme at the Cullen's and that's where we would meet.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

I was changing into the jeans Jasper had brought for me and one of his t-shirts that was huge on me when I heard my husband's voice from just outside the bathroom door.

"Bells?"

"One second," I called back and finished tying my hair back into a ponytail. I was grinning when I exited the room. Jasper was sitting on the hospital bed and Seth was leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Wow," Jasper said in voice I would have taken as stunned "You look stunning."

"I look normal," I scoffed as I leaned up to kiss him.

"You just gave birth to my baby," He explained in his soft Texan drawl that always turned my insides to goo. No wonder I was in love with this man. "You could be wearing ratty sweats and I'd think you were stunning and you would be."

I felt my face flush and buried myself into his chest and he hugged me tighter.

"Where's my nephew?" Seth suddenly asked loudly and I chuckled.

"The doctor is doing his final evaluation before he can be discharged home with me." I explained still holding onto my husband. "Kate is going to bring him in when everything's done."

"I remembered everything right?" Jasper asked and I nodded.

"You did," I said as I pulled away and turned to put the few things I'd received in the hospital into the duffel he had brought.

I pulled out a tiny blue onesie and a matching receiving blanket that Sue had bought before coming to meet Cole last night when Kate walked in holding Cole who was flailing wildly in her arms. Seth quickly swooped in and took Cole carefully.

Kate swept me into a hug as she asked how I was feeling.

"I'll feel better when I'm home with both my little ones," I smiled "Seth hand over my son!" I reached out and gestured him forward.

"Yes ma'am!" He let me take my son as he saluted me jokingly. "So mom is cooking dinner with Esme right?"

"That's what they said," I confirmed and dressed Cole quickly so that he wasn't exposed to the cool room air for long. I was so used to being paranoid about possible health risks with Charlotte it was pretty much ingrained in my habits.

"Have you heard from Rose yet?" Jasper asked as he placed the car seat on the bed next to us.

"She called from the airport in New York," I said admittedly a little sad "She was on standby for a flight."

"The discharge papers are all signed," Kate announced as she started back to work "You can leave whenever you're finished so drive safe and call me soon Bells!"

"Will do Katie," I smiled over my shoulder at my friend and teased "I'll tell your mom you're not working too hard."

"Thanks!" She shouted already down the hallway.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

My dad pounced on me the second I walked through the door "Bella, where's my grandson?" I laughed because even as he was speaking he was taking the baby seat from Jasper.

I was pretty much a hot potato as everyone passed me around giving me hugs and I laughed louder when Emmett picked me up carefully.

"I'm so happy for you sissy," He whispered.

"Thanks Em," I cuddled closer to his massive frame. Leah and Seth made their way to join us and we started talking about the fact that Sue had been thinking about allowing Seth to move in with Leah so he could finish high school here.

After about fifteen minutes of chatting I caught a glimpse of my daughter and sucked in a sudden breath of shock "Emmett what did you do to my little girl!"

She looked cute but as if her closet had exploded. She was wearing a princess dress in pink, jeans, one neon green sock and one garish orange sock that I had never seen before.

He looked sheepishly and we all just cracked up.

Dinner was just about ready when the front door swung open and there was a haggard looking Rose with my four month old niece balanced in one arm, a duffel swung over the other.

"Rose!" I shouted and raced towards her as she dropped the duffel and I was careful with my niece.

She looked to be near tears and she gave me a tight one armed hug "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you Bells."

"Rosie you had a great opportunity," I cajoled "You had no idea I was going to give birth. Hell I had no idea I was going to give birth I was almost a month early! I've missed you though. It's been far too long."

"Now where's your little guy," she asked and handed Brooke who hadn't woke up at all during this exchange to her father. "I want to meet my nephew."

"He's right here," Jasper spoke in his quiet voice already beside us holding Cole knowing that Rose would be eager to see him.

Rose took him gingerly and laughed "Jeez Bells you and Emmett are being outnumbered by blondes."


	22. Chapter 22

**Bella's POV:**

The next year just flew by. I couldn't believe that not only was Charlotte two and a half but Cole was one!

My little Cole was amazing. He was sweet and good natured and after a long bout of colic we had settled into a nice routine.

He looked like Jasper but he had my eyes and fair complexion.

Charlotte had grown a fair amount and was doing well health wise. She had her most recent surgery almost two months ago. She was talking well and was meeting all her developmental milestones to my and Jasper's delight.

Currently Jasper and I were snuggled down under our comforter just basking in the rare moment of quiet.

It was only seven in the morning on a Friday and we knew we'd have to get up soon to get ready for the day but for the moment it was pleasant just to be us, together. Neither of us worked today or tomorrow but Jasper worked Sunday.

I'd recently returned to work at the hospital part time and Jasper had been promoted in his precinct so he wasn't doing as much work on the streets which I liked.

Emmett and Rosalie had moved in next door to us and we loved it. Brooke was only a few months older than Cole and they got along beautifully and Char loved having 'her babies' around.

We hadn't heard much in the way of my crazy ex and his girlfriend and nothing at all in the last two months so we were cautiously optimistic that they were going to leave us alone for good.

"Bella?" Jasper's breath tickled my ear as he spoke.

"Ya?" I asked sleep still tingeing my voice and making it huskier than usual.

"You and Rose are going to the gym for your self defence lesson this afternoon right?" He rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Ya it's our last class," I confirmed "We're going to take Brooke and Cole and leave them at the daycare after the mommy and me class. We shouldn't be gone more than a few hours."

After I had gotten the all clear from my doctor Rose and I had started taking a series of self defence lessons every second week. Jasper, Emmett and my dad had all encouraged it saying that if Edward ever showed up and threatened me at least I'd be able to take care of myself until someone was able to show up.

"Good," Jasper said "Esme is going to drop Peter off for the week this afternoon."

"It's so sweet Carlisle is taking her on a second honeymoon," I grinned "Where are they going again?"

"Ireland." Jasper laughed. "Apparently Esme has wanted to go there since she was a child and they finally have the opportunity to go!"

"So we'll order the usual Chinese for us, Rose and Emmett and pizza for the kids?" I suggested. Friday nights had turned into a family affair.

It was always at least Jasper, Rose, Emmett and I and sometimes Leah, Paul, Seth, or my dad and Sue would join us. Occasionally Carlisle and Esme would drop in with Peter but more often than not we went by their place for Sunday brunch if neither of us were working.

Peter and Charlotte were practically inseparable even though he was a full 8 months older than her. When Charlotte had her surgery Peter had sobbed because he wasn't allowed into the ICU to see her and she had been thoroughly pissed off that her 'Petew' wasn't there to see her when she woke up.

Esme and I agreed that the pair of them would make quite the couple when they were older and Jasper vehemently swore that no little girl of his would be dating before she was 45.

"Mommy!" A screech suddenly interrupted our quiet conversation and Charlotte raced into the bedroom as fast as her little legs would carry her. "Petew coming over!" Jasper caught her as she leapt onto our bed.

We were still being a little careful with what we allowed her to do to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. She had kept up her swimming lessons and Cole had started taking the infant classes at the gym. The doctors were thrilled with her progress and confident she wouldn't need another surgery until she was eight or nine at least, which also made us thrilled.

"Yes," I nodded as she snuggled against her father's bare chest "Peter is coming over and we're going to have pizza tonight."

"'roni?" She asked using her short term for pepperoni, her favourite type of pizza.

"Yes darlin'" Jasper laughed and kissed her forehead. "'roni. Bells I think I hear Cole." Jasper whispered over Charlotte's shoulder to me. I nodded and scooted out from the warm covers, immediately grateful for the thick carpets that we had on our upper floor.

I threw my robe over my shoulders and headed for the nursery.

I opened the door and Cole grinned widely at me. He was standing in a soft green onesie and holding onto the top of the crib bouncing up and down. He wasn't speaking yet at all but he loved to yammer incoherently.

I swung him into my arms and tickled his belly making him laugh wildly.

"Come on buddy," I grunted slightly. He was getting pretty big at sixteen pounds and he threw his tiny arms around my neck as I took him to the changing table.

I changed his diaper as fast as possible with him kicking up a storm and trying to roll over every time I removed my hand from his tummy. I also decided that while I had him at least sort of pinned down I'd change his clothes so I put him into a long sleeved shirt and a pair of overalls before finally picking him up again.

"Oh Cole," I sighed "Maybe we should just stay home today, hang out with daddy."

He just giggled in response and stuck his thumb in his mouth. I handed him his sock monkey that he never went without and he gripped it tightly in his fists.

By the time I had made it back to my bed room Jasper had thrown on jeans and a t shirt and Charlotte raced past me as I was going in "Bye momma!" She shouted "Daddy's having tea party!"

"Oh you are such a sucker," I laughed as he lifted Cole from my arms and I leaned forward to kiss him.

"Anything for my girls," He drawled laying the accent on thick "You better hop in the shower if you and Rose are going to be outta here by nine."

I nodded because of course he was right and paused for only a moment to watch him take Charlotte by the hand and lead her down the stairs.

I sighed when I lost sight of them and turned to hop in the shower. Suddenly today seemed very ominous, something wasn't quite right and for the life of me I couldn't figure out what so I tried to just shake it off.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

Two hours, a shower, breakfast and a story with Charlotte later and Rose and I were buckling Cole and Brooke into their car seats in the back of my SUV.

The drive to the gym was mostly quiet until I started rubbing the center of my chest with the heel of my hand. It felt like I was having heartburn almost.

"You okay Bells?" Rose asked as she turned into the parking lot.

"I'm fine," I said waving her off "Will just need to grab some Tums before class starts."

We had both joined the mommy and me class that took place right before our self defence course and Brooke and Cole both seemed to love it.

Today, it was only Rose and I and 4 other moms and their babies so we all talked about our children's recent developments and just enjoyed the company of other females.

Sometimes this was the only human contact some of these moms had for days at a time and it always helped to have a sympathetic ear to talk to.

Rose and I were the only ones that dropped the kids off at the gym's daycare to stick around for the next class.

"Alright ladies," Our instructor- a burly man of Native descent named Sam clapped his hands together and stood in front of our small group "Today we're going to pair up and go over the skills we've learned. And since it's your last class I have a gift for all of you before you leave."

He was handsome with dark eyes, dark hair and tan skin and most of the single ladies in class spent more time fawning over him than actually learning the techniques which was why Rose and I always paired together when we had the chance.

Ever since class had started I'd felt a feeling of dread, that same feeling from earlier only a hundred times stronger and we went through the techniques quickly.

Sam came over to help us fine tune our techniques and congratulated us on our skills. He knew about my restraining order against Edward and had been helpful in making sure I wouldn't be completely unarmed if there ever was another run in.

"Alright ladies," Sam said again as the class came to an end. All of us were sweaty and most of us were breathing a little heavier as we gathered around him. "Now all of you have done well and expanded your skills. Just remember the goal of self defence isn't to cause harm or to kill it's to protect yourself and your loved ones and to create an opportunity to escape and get help."

We all nodded before he spoke again "So before you all run off to wherever you need to be I'm going to passing out small canisters of pepper spray. Use them carefully and only if you need to and I sincerely hope that none of you will ever need to use the techniques you've learned here. Good luck!"

I gave him an appreciative smile and mouthed "Thank you," as he was swarmed by the young women in the class.

Rose laughed as she picked up her backpack "Shall we go and get our kids?"

"We better," I laughed "Wouldn't want them getting in too much trouble."

I was just buckling Cole into the car when my cell rang. For some reason my heart leapt into my throat as I dug for it in my own back pack.

"Hel-" I was cut off by a loud bang and a groan of what sounded like pain. At the same time I heard the shrieks of terror from my little girl and I suddenly knew that the feeling of dread I hadn't been able to get rid of all morning was founded.

I clicked my phone shut and Rose must have noticed all the blood drain from my face because she asked "What's wrong?"

"We gotta get home," I said tearing the car keys from her hands. She didn't question she just raced around to the passenger side and leapt into the SUV not even bitching when I peeled out without giving her a chance to put her seatbelt on.

"What's going on Bells?" She asked as she hung on to the holy shit handle as I turned wildly onto the road that would take me home.

"Something's wrong," I said panic evident "Jasper's hurt."

"He hurt himself?"

"No," I said softly "I think someone hurt him and Charlotte and Peter are there." The longer we weren't there the more panicked I got.

Rose didn't say anything else to me just dialled 911 on her cell as we pulled onto our street.

I parked haphazardly in front of the house and dug out the can of pepper spray from Sam "Stay here Rose," I told her "If I'm not back shortly or you see anything strange get out of here. Take the kids and go."

She nodded and slid over the center console and into my seat. I glanced back once as I raced to the house my sneakers slapping loudly against the cement.

The front door was ajar and I didn't slow as I ran through it. "Jasper? Charlotte? Peter?" I called loudly.

I heard a low moan from near the kitchen and raced in that direction. What I found practically stopped my heart.


	23. Chapter 23

**Bella's POV:**

"Jasper!" I shrieked frantically as I slid across the wet linoleum. It appeared as though a pot of soup had been knocked over at some point and I tried to keep my balance to get to my husband who I could see was bleeding profusely.

He was unconscious and as I got closer I realized that it was a bullet hole in his shoulder. I hadn't seen something like this since my practicum in one of Denver's emergency rooms and I tried to remember what to do.

I grabbed tea towels from a drawer beside the stove and pressed as hard as I could against the wound.

His normally tanned complexion was pale and I was terrified that he'd lost too much blood already. The whole left side of his shirt was drenched in blood and my hands were already covered.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard the sirens getting closer and I knew that Rose had called emergency services.

At the same time I realized that Charlotte and Peter hadn't made a peep and I hadn't seen them since I walked in and I was filled with guilt that I hadn't noticed that sooner.

It felt like I had been in the house for hours but it had probably only been about five or six minutes in reality.

Thankfully the paramedics burst into the room asking a million questions a second only a few seconds later and I leapt from my place near Jasper's side.

"He's been shot," I explained "He's lost a lot of blood. I have to find our daughter and nephew. They were here."

They didn't say anything further to me just nodded and got to work. It was a great relief that Jasper was in someone else's capable hands.

I was starting up the stairs when a couple of police officers I recognized walked in "Mrs. Whitlock what's going on?" They asked and I noted that they each had their hands on their guns.

"I don't know," I said frantically, eager to search for Charlotte and Peter "My sister and I were at the gym with the babies I got a phone call. There was a loud bang and a scream and the line went dead and we rushed home. Jasper's shot and I don't know where Charlotte or Peter is?"

"We'll help you look while the paramedics take care of Jasper." One nodded "We'll start from the bottom." Without another word they headed down to the basement and I was glad for the help. The more people looking the faster we'd find them.

I took the stairs two steps at a time.

"Peter?" I called "It's Aunty Bella. Char? It's mommy." I walked slowly into Charlotte's pink princess room and knelt on my knees and looked under the bed.

I repeated myself as I looked into the closet and then headed to the next room. I repeated the process through my room, the linen closet, the nursery and the guest room.

Nothing. Not a single freaking thing. I did notice however that my bedroom had been practically torn to shreds as had the nursery.

The family portrait I had recently hung in the hall way had been smashed.

I took the stairs down two at a time as well and ran smack into Paul who wrapped his arms around me to steady me.

"Is she downstairs? Please tell me they found them?" I begged tears running down my face uncontrollably.

He simply shook his head and I tore myself from his grasp. I sobbed loudly as I watched them take Jasper out the front door on a stretcher.

I tried to run over everything I had seen since I had entered the house and suddenly remembered that the back door had been open.

"The back yard!" I shouted and turned on my heel shoving past Paul and his buddies and racing through the house.

I started shouting again the instant I ran through the back door "Charlotte? Peter? You guys can come out now. It's safe I promise."

I stood in the middle of the yard and spun around trying to figure out where two preschoolers could hide.

The greenhouse that was just visible over my fence in Emmett and Rose's backyard suddenly caught my eye. There was a loose board in the fence that Charlotte and Peter had found weeks ago and the duo had been using it as a go between ever since.

I didn't bother going around the yard instead I scaled the fence and landed roughly on the ground. "Charlotte? Peter?" I called out again loudly.

I carefully opened the door to the greenhouse and gazed around.

I walked to the back of it slowly and just about hit the roof when I heard a small clatter from underneath the table I was walking past.

I knelt quickly and was immensely relieved to see both Peter and Charlotte. Peter was holding onto Charlotte tightly and had one of his tiny hands over her mouth until he realized it was me and then they both lunged forward knocking me onto my ass.

"Aunty Bella!" Peter screamed "I knew you'd find us. I didn't want that bad man to hurt Char."

Char didn't say anything just sobbed loudly and buried her face into my shoulder.

"Char are you okay?" I was worried about the strain the stress would put on her heart and I put my fingers against her neck to take her pulse. Unsurprisingly her heart was racing.

She nodded and finally spoke softly "Daddy?"

I didn't want to lie to her but I didn't want her to freak out even more. "Daddy's being taken care of by nice doctor's" I said gently "The bad man is gone."

I lifted both of them up carefully and took them outside. With both of them latched onto me I made my way to the front yard of my sister's house.

It was as I was handing them both to paramedics to get looked over that I realized that my hands were still covered in blood, in Jasper's blood as was the front of my shirt.

Rose tore across the yard from where she'd been leaning against the SUV talking to police, probably explaining my actions and the phone call and grabbed me tightly in a hug.

"They don't want anyone going back into the house until they've finished investigating," She explained "Emmett is en route to the hospital right now. How about we leave all the kids with Paul and Embry and we go to my place so you can wash up? There's nothing you can do for Jasper right now and you wouldn't want him to see you like this."

"She can go and wash up after we take some pictures," A detective interrupted us and I simply nodded suddenly exhausted.

They let me sit on Rose's front steps and they took pictures of my hands and of my clothes and then they left without a word.

Rose unlocked the house and let me in first and gently led me up the stairs.

She started the shower and carefully started undressing me and I was grateful for her mothering nature because I didn't think I could even see straight at this point. It was too much, too much to take in all at once.

Once I was down to my bra and panties she helped me into the shower and supported me carefully as the hot water cascaded down over my shoulders.

We didn't speak and we didn't need to, just knowing she was taking care of me was enough to get me through until I could find out if Jasper was going to be okay or if I was going to lose him forever.

Rose carefully lowered me so I was sitting in the tub and she took my hands in hers and started scrubbing at them furiously. She scrubbed and rinsed and scrubbed again until the water ran clear around me and then she washed my hair out slowly.

She turned off the shower and wrapped a huge fluffy towel around my shoulders.

"Bells? I'm going to go and get you something to wear." She said softly "Paul said he'd have one of the officers bring over changes of clothes for you and the kids and he'd grab Peter's suitcase."

I nodded and pulled my knees to my chest, rocking back and forth unconsciously.

She returned within moments and lifted me out of the tub as if I was a child and sat me down on her bed.

I let her get me dressed and I was no help whatsoever too overcome by the shock of the day's events. She was running a brush through my hair when she spoke.

"Charlotte and Peter are fine; the paramedics looked them over and gave them the all clear." She spoke in such a quiet, soothing tone I felt instantly calmer "Paul and I didn't think you would want the kids at the hospital so Seth and Leah are picking them all up so that Emmett and I can be at the hospital with you. Leah called Sue and Charlie and told Paul that they are coming up from Forks and should be here by this evening."

"Thank you," I murmured so low I wouldn't have been surprised if she missed it.

"I told Leah to bring the kids all up here so we can say goodbye and that we'll see them later," She continued "She said she'd bring them up shortly. Emmett called from the hospital they are taking Jasper in for surgery and they have no idea how long they'll be in there. We couldn't get a hold of Carlisle or Esme though."

She stopped brushing my hair and pulled me into her arms hugging me tightly as I broke down and clung to her, my best friend, my life line.

After probably ten minutes of crying I heard the sounds of all the children racing up the stairs and I sat up quickly and wiped at my face.

Leah poked her head in first and gave me a terse smile "The kids want to say goodbye before we go you okay to see them?" I nodded and she let Peter and Charlotte race in. She picked up Brooke and Cole and handed them both to Rose who buried her face against Brooke inhaling deeply.

"Mommy!" Char scrambled into my lap and Peter watched from the side of the bed kind of shyly until I patted the bed beside me and gave him a small smile.

"We get to sleep at Aunty Leah's!" Charlotte said excitedly and I was glad she wasn't dwelling on Jasper.

"Aunty Bell?" Peter asked quietly "Is Uncle Jazzy okay? He was really hurt but he told me to take Charlotte and run. Why did he say that?"

"Jasper is going to be okay," I said cautiously "He is hurt but the doctors are taking good care of him. He told you to run because who hurt him was a very bad man and he didn't want you guys to get hurt." I hugged Peter to my side. It was because of him that Charlotte wasn't in the hospital hurt too. "You did the right thing, you protected Charlotte and yourself until I got there and you did really well."

"Can I talk to my mommy and daddy?" He asked shyly and I felt bad when I had to say no, not right now.

Leah piped up thankfully "Peter your mommy and daddy are on a big plane right now and can't have a phone but as soon as we can get a hold of them I promise you can talk as long as you'd like with them."

That made him smile and I was suddenly worried that while Charlotte might not have a hard time getting over the shooting I had a sneaking suspicion that Peter was going to carry this with him for a long time.

"Any idea who did this?" Leah asked as she leaned forward to hug me goodbye.

I nodded, of course I knew who did this, there was only two people in the world who I knew for certain would ever pull a stunt like this- Edward and Alice.

I was going to make them regret it for the rest of their sorry lives.


	24. Chapter 24

**Bella's POV:**

Rose didn't bring up Edward until we were in her car on the way to the hospital.

"So do you think Edward or Alice was responsible for this?" She glanced over at me as we turned onto the interstate- one of the quickest routes to the hospital.

"I don't think," I said gritting my teeth in anger "I know they were. The police already are looking for them because of the restraining orders we have against them."

Thankfully traffic wasn't bad and we made it to the hospital in twenty minutes instead of the hour it sometimes took me in rush hour.

"Rosie," I finally admitted as we started towards the emergency department "I'm scared."

"What are you scared of Bella?" She asked grabbing my hand in hers and squeezing it reassuringly.

"That Jasper isn't going to make it," I said quietly "That I'm going to be stuck raising Charlotte and Cole alone, that I'm going to have to tell my little girl that he is never going to be coming home, kissing her goodnight, calling her princess ever again"

She cut me off "Bella you can't think like that. You have to keep up hope that all will turn out okay. I know your scared, hell, I am too but no matter what happens you will never be alone ever. That I can guarantee you."

I nodded and squeezed her hand back. I felt a hundred times safer with her by my side.

We were met at the triage desk by Emmett who didn't say anything just scooped me into his burly arms and held me tightly.

"Any word?" Rose asked as my big brother carried me to one of the private family waiting rooms, usually only reserved for life and death surgeries, where doctors usually weren't optimistic of the outcome.

"A nurse popped her head in ten minutes ago," He said as we all sat down "They got him stabilized and have started operating, they aren't sure yet what they'll find when they go in but they're cautiously optimistic. He lost a lot of blood though. She said they've given him two bags since he got here and is on a third."

We didn't say anything for a few minutes and then Emmett asked "What the hell happened Bells?"

"I got a call, we rushed home." I tried to sum up quickly "I found Jasper on the floor. Paul talked to Peter about what happened and he said that Jasper told them to run and hide and not come out until either Rose or I found them and then he was shot. Peter took Charlotte and ran he said he remembered the big buckets in your greenhouse so he hid them behind one of them."

"Wow," Emmett said resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his fisted hands. "How are they doing?"

"Charlotte doesn't really seem to know what's going on thankfully," I said "She was terrified but once I was there she was okay and she was excited to see Leah and Seth. I'm worried about Peter though. He's a little older, he saw everything, hell he saved my daughter. I don't know how I'll ever thank him enough."

"He's just going to need lots of hugs and love and reminders that none of this was his fault and that he did the right thing." Rose said firmly rubbing my back soothingly.

"Where's Brooke?" Emmett asked Rose a furrow appearing between his eyes.

"She's with Leah and Seth I didn't want her at the hospital with all of this going on. You know how cranky and loud she gets when she is tired." Rose explained running a hand over her face. She looked exhausted and I was sure I looked even worse.

We fell into silence again and stayed that way for almost an hour when Rose suddenly spoke "Bella I have an idea. I think we should call Sam. He owns that security company maybe if we called him and explain the situation we could hire them to be with you and the kids at all times?"

"I like that idea," Emmett said definitively and I knew that one way or another we were going to end up with 'body guards'.

I just nodded and Rose picked up the receiver of the telephone the waiting room had.

She dug through her purse and pulled out the card Sam had given us on the first day of classes and dialled the number.

I listened in on her end of the conversation.

"Hi Sam? This is Rose from the self defence class that just graduated. Yes Rose Swan."

She paused as he responded.

"We've had a situation and I'd really appreciate it if you could meet me and my family at the Seattle Grace Hospital. I know it's an odd request but a lot has happened since we left this morning and we need the type of help only you can provide." She paused again and then thanked him and told him what room we were in so we could be found in.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

An hour later, Sam walked in a worried look furrowing his brow. "What's going on?" He cut directly to the chase as he sat down beside me.

"As we were leaving the gym," I went on to explain everything in detail to him and he grasped my hand sympathetically. It was a simple gesture but it meant a lot to me.

"Well," He said calmly after a moment's thought. "We're going to start with me getting a couple of my buddies over to your sister's house. The hospital is fairly safe, I saw the police as I came in, I have a feeling they are here protecting you and your husband from whoever did this. They're probably there too but my guys are trained to blend in and not be noticed unless necessary."

We all nodded so he continued "I'm going to stick around here with you if that's alright with you?"

"I'd appreciate that" I nodded and gave him a terse smile.

"We're going to stick around till whoever did this is caught or you tell us to leave." He said "Do you know who did this?"

"The police are already looking for my ex. He's the only one I can think that would do something like this. He's a sociopath." I said trying to keep the fear from my voice.

"I'm going to go and make those calls. Rose come with me and you can give my buddies the addresses we need to know. One last thing, all of my friends and myself have clear records both child abuse and criminal. Just so you know you can trust us with yourself and kids. We're going to keep you safe."

"Thanks," I said faintly as he disappeared through the door with Rose hot on his tail, leaving me to fall against my brother the emotions suddenly overwhelming me again.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

When Charlie and Sue arrived two hours later we still hadn't heard anything about Jasper and I'd taken to pacing anxiously across the room.

Emmett had gone and picked up food a little while prior and tried to urge me to eat but I couldn't, not when I didn't know how my husband was.

"Bella," Charlie said and simply opened his arms allowing me to rush into them and hugging me tightly as if I was just a little girl again.

"Daddy," I sobbed and clung to him. I didn't know how I was going to be able to keep it all together for Jasper but I'd need to figure it out soon.

"Shh," he ran his hand through my hair just as he used to do after my mom had left and I'd cry myself to sleep. "It'll all be okay."

"I don't know what to do," I sobbed "I can't do this."

"You're going to take care of yourself and your kids and you're going to support Jasper though all of this and in any way he needs and all of us are going to be behind you one hundred and ten percent." He said carefully "Sue and I are going to come back up here when you're allowed into your house again and stay with you until everything settles down."

"Thank you," I said for the umpteenth time that day.

We had hardly sat down again when a doctor in green scrubs wearing a surgical cap came walking in the door a grim expression on his face.

"Just tell me if he's alive before you say anything else." I threw up my hand to stop him from talking first. "I just need to know if my husband is alive and then we can go from there."

"He is," the doctor said cautiously but I let out a huge breath I didn't even realize I'd been holding until that moment.

"Okay," I said firmly "Then we can deal with anything that comes our way. How is he? How was the surgery?"

The doctor took the seat next to me that Rose had just vacated and spoke slowly and in that low tone reserved for bad news "He lost a lot of blood and he's on a ventilator. The bullet entered through the left side of his chest cavity. It didn't exit but we were able to remove most of the fragments."

"Most?" I said.

"Fragments?" My dad asked at the same time.

"The bullet fractured on impact. We removed all the fragments that we found but we didn't want to leave him open longer than necessary due to all the blood loss he'd already suffered. If we decide in the future to remove it, it will be a simple enough procedure that I decided it was the best move for the moment. He's on his fourth transfusion and we have a drainage tube in his chest to prevent pressure build up on his heart, damaged lung or any surrounding tissues."

"When is he going to wake up? When can I see him?" I asked in quick succession.

"You can see him in a few hours once we've been able to ensure he's stable in the SICU. You know the routine Mrs. Whitlock."

I nodded "You still haven't answered when is he going to wake up?"

"I can't say for sure Mrs. Whitlock." He looked at the chart laying on his lap and not at me.

"What do you mean you can't say for sure?" I fumed suddenly furious at the slight man in front of me.

He pushed his glasses up his nose and said in a gentle tone "I mean that it appears at some point today Jasper, your husband, slipped into a coma and we aren't sure when if ever he will pull out of it."

I heard sharp intakes of air all around the room and at the same time felt like all the air was knocked out of me and like I couldn't breathe.

My Jasper was in a coma. I went to stand as the doctor did to thank him and instead my legs gave out and I collapsed sobbing. Emmett picked me up swiftly and settled me on his lap and Rose and Sue both surrounded me whispering soothing words into my ears and brushing my hair back with their fingers.

My dad reached out and rubbed my back calmly and I noticed that the doctor had left the room looking extremely uncomfortable by the sudden show of emotion.

Sam even came over and tried to calm me and I was thankful for his new friendship at the time in my life when my friends and family were going to be crucial in my coping process.

"Bella?" Kate's tinkling voice suddenly broke the bubble we'd made around ourselves "The doctor's said you can come in and see Jasper when you've calmed down. I need to tell you though and prepare you he looks much worse than he actually is. There are lots of tubes and wires- just like after Charlotte's surgery."

I nodded and pulled myself from my family. I took a couple of deep breaths and walked towards my friend. I needed to do this. I needed to see him, to make sure he really was alive for myself.


	25. Chapter 25

**Bella's POV:**

"Jasper," I whispered as I gripped his hand tightly in mine. It had been almost twenty four hours since he had been shot and the police were no closer to catching Edward and Alice. We all knew they did it we just couldn't find them. Jasper had a police guard in front of the ICU at all times and that made me feel a little bit better. He looked so vulnerable in the big hospital bed.

"Jasper, I need you to wake up. I know you're in pain and probably very confused but our family needs you. Our children need their daddy and I need my husband, my best friend."

I jumped when a hand touched my shoulder breathing in sharply.

"Sorry Bells," Emmett said sheepishly. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to grab dinner?"

I glanced between my brother and the prone form of my husband and started to make an excuse but my traitorous stomach interrupted me.

"Come on," He said gently "You haven't eaten since before all of this happened. I know you. The only way you were pulled from Charlotte was dragged kicking and screaming and I will carry you out of here and force feed you but I was hoping we could go and have a pleasant meal at that diner down the street."

I opened my mouth to protest again but he simply held out his hand and I sighed in defeat.

He gave me a weak smile and took my hand in his and he pulled me into a brotherly hug "He'll come out of this."

"I sure hope so," I sighed and took one last look at Jasper before letting Emmett led me out of the ICU, past the guard and down the long halls of the hospital I normally felt so comfortable in.

Emmett didn't say anything as we walked down the road towards the diner which I was grateful for. I had to admit it was nice not to feel so closed in for a little while.

We didn't talk until we sat down and Emmett finally spoke "Char is asking when mommy is going to come home. Maybe you could come have dinner with all of us tonight- it would be good for you and the kids."

I nodded "I'll come. I should probably try to sleep while Jasper is still out of it. Lord only knows how much I'll get once he wakes up."

"Probably a good idea" Emmett gave me a true smile and picked up a menu.

"When do Carlisle and Esme get to their hotel?" I asked as I glanced over the familiar choices.

"Tonight," Emmett said "We should be able to get a hold of them. We left numerous messages with the concierge but never said what happened."

"I'll tell them," I said quietly. I was going to have to explain why their child was put in danger and that was not something I was looking forward to.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

I returned to the hospital to tell Jasper I was going to be gone for the night. Even though he wasn't conscious I knew in my heart he could hear me.

I kissed him carefully and told the police guard to take good care of him and then I let Emmett drive me home. Well to his home, mine was still taped up and had yet to be released by the police.

"Mommy!" Charlotte shrieked as I walked through my brother's front door. "I missded you!"

"I missed you too princess," I hugged her tight and inhaled deeply.

"Hey Bells!" Rose shouted from I assumed the kitchen where I smelt the sweet smell of chocolate chip cookies- Rose's specialty, a secret recipe she'd started making when we were fifteen and she still refused to give me the recipe.

"Mm, smells good." I gave her a small smile as I entered the kitchen. Cole and Brooke were sitting on the kitchen floor beside the table playing with a pile of building blocks and toy cars.

"I thought you could use some comfort food if Emmett convinced you to come home for the night."

"You're the best." I laughed and picked up my husband's mini me and hugged him tightly "Where's Peter?"

"Peter was watching a movie in the living room with Paul. He and Leah are pretty much camped out here as they wanted to help with the kids."

I nodded and left the kitchen heading to the living room to see Peter, I needed to see for myself how he was doing and hoping that he was doing as well as everyone seemed to think he was.

He leapt from the couch when he saw me "Aunty Bella! Charlotte really missed you last night are you staying?"

"Ya buddy I'm staying the night," I hugged him to my legs and asked "How are you doing Peter?"

"Uncle Paul said he'd take me to the movies for taking care of Char. I said only if Char can come too? Can she?" He was so excited and I knew in my heart he was going to be alright.

"Peas mommy?" Charlotte piped up from Leah's lap where she'd just settled down.

"Yes Charlotte can go with you." I smiled "And maybe I could come with you guys?"

The duo looked between each other as if having a silent conversation and then nodded in unison.

I flopped onto the couch beside Leah and Cole twisted in my arms and put his little chubby hands on my face and started giggling when I touched his tummy. I was so glad that he was clueless as to what was going on.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

Rose's phone started ringing just as we got all the kids down to bed and she recognized it as an international number and handed the phone to me.

"Hello?" I said as I tried with difficulty to slip a robe my brother had lent me over my shoulders. Rose always kept her house freezing- it was 64 degrees in the summer and 62 in the winter.

"Bella," Carlisle's bell like voice rang over the line "We just arrived to our hotel room to find twenty two messages all saying some variation of call us the instant you arrive. What's going on? Is Peter alright?"

I sighed debating how to start this conversation "Carlisle can you put me on speaker phone? I'd rather only say this once."

"Of course," I listened to the shuffle "We can both hear you now."

"Okay first off Peter is one hundred percent okay and second I owe him everything. He saved my daughter's life,"

I was interrupted by gasps "What do you mean he saved Charlotte's life?" both said in unison.

"Okay I need you guys to listen without interrupting because I don't know how well I'll be able to get through this more than one time." I sighed and said slowly. I ran a hand over my face.

"Alright Bella," Carlisle said and I could hear Esme starting to breath faster and heavier.

"There was an incident at the house yesterday afternoon, not too long after you guys boarded the plane." I started out and tried to find the right words to tell them. "The house was broken into and Jasper was hurt. He told Peter to take Char and run and he did."

I tried really hard not to cry as I spoke.

"Wait, do we need to come home?" Esme finally spoke up "How badly hurt is Jasper? We can be on one of the next flights home."

"Jasper," I wiped a tear from my cheek and Leah rubbed my shoulders trying to soothe me. I'd sat beside her on the couch as Esme spoke. "was shot. He's in a coma, apparently the bullet collapsed one of his lungs and he lost a lot of blood."

"Oh Bella," Carlisle said and I tried really hard to stop the tears from coming faster. "How is Char doing?"

"Peter took her and ran and they hid in Rose and Emmett's greenhouse until I found them," I explained "The paramedics looked them both over and said they're physically fine. Char seems to be dealing very well and Peter is a little soft spoken but he just keeps asking if Char and Jazz are okay. I'm really sorry that he was put in such a situation."

"Bella," Carlisle spoke firmly "He's okay; he's just worried about his family and I'm sure once he sees Jasper up and running he'll be even better. He did the right thing and I know you're taking care of him now. How is everyone else?"

"We're all kind of camping out at Rose and Emmett's," I choked on a laugh "Cole and Brooke are sharing the crib and Peter and Char are sleeping on air beds in the nursery."

"Do you know who did this?" Esme asked and I heard the anger clearly in her voice.

"We are ninety nine percent sure it was Alice and Edward but the police is investigating and of course it's being taken very seriously since Jasper is one of their own."

"Good," Esme growled.

"Rose is just bringing Peter down so you can tell him hello; he's been eagerly awaiting your phone call all day." I said before I handed the phone to the half asleep pre schooler.

"Mommy? Daddy?" He said groggily. He perked up though when he heard their voices. They spoke for about ten minutes and then Peter animatedly told them "Good night! Loves you!"

"They says to give the phone back to you Aunty Bella." He grinned as he handed me the phone and then launched himself into Emmett's arms. I watched as my brother carried him back upstairs.

I waved to him and he giggled and waved back. It made me smile just hearing his relaxed laughter.

"We're going to catch a flight home on Monday." Carlisle said and I noticed that he was no longer on speaker phone. "We want to be there for you and the kids. Be safe and just remember we love you and are behind you."

"Thank you Carlisle," I said no longer able to stop the tears from overwhelming me.

"Of course Bella," He said "Try to sleep tonight you sound as though you could use it."

"Thanks," I whispered as we both hung up.

Rose handed me a box of tissues and put a bowl of popcorn on the table in front of me.

"Come on," She smiled "We're going to dry those tears and we're going to take the evening to try and relax a bit- Miss Congeniality anyone?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Leah grinned and Paul nodded.

Rose looked at me expectantly so I nodded and she stood to put the movie in.

"Sam says hello and to let you know it's his 'shift' out front and if you need anything or hear anything to just let him know."

"I'll thank him before I head to bed." I nodded and we all settled back to watch the movie.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

As everyone else started to head to bed I headed to the front porch to see Sam and thank him for his support.

"Hey," I said quietly as I leaned against the doorframe. Rose had the porch light on and Sam was sprawled back in a lounge chair reading a book and seemingly basking in the mild weather

"Hey Bella," He smiled at me.

"Any good?" I asked gesturing at his book.

"Decent enough. How's your husband doing?"

"Alright, I just got off the phone with the hospital. He hasn't needed another transfusion and all his vitals are stable so that's all good."

"I'm glad."

"Sam I'll never be able to thank you for doing this for us."

"Bella, I became friends with you and Rose in the class and I'm just glad that I'm able to help. Now go and try to get some sleep."

I gave him another smile and waved good night before going inside.

I made sure the door was locked behind me and started climbing the darkened stairwell suddenly feeling the exhaustion the day had brought me.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related- probably a good thing, too many ideas on how to mess with the characters!

Authors Note: Okay so this chapter is going to be a tiny bit different than normal! It's going to have more than one point of view so I hope you don't find that too confusing. Please read and enjoy!

**Jasper's POV:**

It was so cold and dark and I felt like I couldn't move. I had a searing pain in my chest and my body felt weighed down by a ton of bricks.

I could hear voices fading in and out but could never really understand what they were saying.

Something really wasn't right and I hoped whoever was around me was trying to make it better. I just wanted to go home.

I felt like I had a responsibility and someone, somewhere was counting on me. I had to figure a way out of this place- wherever the hell it was.

**Bella's POV:**

Sunday morning I woke up at five with Cole and simply sat in Rose's rocking chair in the living room with him snuggled to my chest.

I was supposed to protect him and Charlotte and I didn't know if I was going to be able to do it without the love of my life.

"Momma?" Cole looked up at me with wide eyes "Dadda?" He looked so perplexed and I knew that even at only one year old he knew something wasn't right with his family.

"Daddy will be home soon," I promised and kissed his head lovingly. I continued to run my hand up and down his back and he dozed off.

"Aunty Bella," Peter ran down the stairs as the sun started coming up a couple of hours later with Charlotte just steps behind him. "Aunty Rosie said she'd make us breakfast."

"Waffafels!" Charlotte grinned and Cole started rubbing sleep out of his eyes and pushing up off my chest when he heard his sister's voice.

"Guys don't bug Bella!" Emmett shouted down the stairs "I'll be there in a minute to play."

"It's okay Em" I laughed "I'm awake, thanks though!"

He practically leapt down the stairs a couple minutes later, Brooke laughing maniacally in his arms as he tickled her belly.

Rose bounded down the stairs a moment after him telling him to let up a little and not to be too rough.

"Charlotte, Peter why don't you guy's meet me in the kitchen for the waffles," Rose suggested and they both raced off after Emmett's retreating form.

Cole looked between us and pretty much started chewing on his fist.

Rose sat on the couch across from me and asked "How you doing today?"

I shrugged and shifted my son so he was facing forward. "I'm doing okay. I'm stressed and worried but I don't really know what to do with myself- all I know is that I have to keep going."

She reached out and clasped my hand sympathetically and I gave her a small smile "Can you take Cole? I think I'm going to go and shower and head to the hospital to see how he's doing."

"Sounds like a good plan," She nodded and her blonde hair bounced as she took Cole from my arms "We'll just be in the kitchen. Don't leave without coming to say goodbye."

"I won't," I chuckled and we went our separate ways- her to the kitchen, me to their guest bathroom to shower and change.

I was just rinsing soap out of my hair when I heard a ruckus downstairs. I shut off the water and paused listening, my stomach knotted nervously.

I wrapped a large red towel around my body and slowly made my way to the top of the stairs.

The sound of children's laughter eased the knot but I could hear my older brother whisper arguing with another man at the front door.

"Emmett what's up?" I called down anxiously as I held the towel tightly against my chest.

"Nothing for you to worry about Bells," He called back "Finish your shower."

I stepped down a couple of stairs and asked "Who is it?"

"Reporter," He practically growled and his raised his voice louder "I said, get the hell off my property and leave my family alone. I'm not going to let you people sensationalize the tragic event that could take my best friend from me."

I raced down the rest of the stairs seething to tell this person off just in time to hear him say "Sorry to break it to you but it's already on new stations across the country." As the unwelcome visitor turned tail and left our steps and I finally noticed the congregation of news vans around our street.

"I'm going to go tell them off," Emmett grumbled already bending to tie his shoes "You should go and get dressed."

"What does he mean it's already on news stations?" I asked hardly recognizing the shaky voice that came out.

"It was on the local news last night." He said calmly his hand resting on the door handle "I guess it must have hit the bigger stations this morning."

"Of course," I sighed "Young police detective shot in own home- it would make a good story. Thank god the kids aren't old enough to really understand what's going on. Don't bother going out there."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Ya. Dad and Sue should be over from the hotel soon. As soon as they get here I am going to take off." I started back up the stairs when Charlotte suddenly ran into the room covered in flour.

"Mommy," She said softly "Bing daddy home. He needs to eat my waffafels!"

Tears pricked at the edges of my eyes and I gave her a weak smile "I'll try baby girl, go eat up for me okay?"

"Okay." She grinned and bounced off. I watched as she went and tried my hardest not to break down again.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

Charlie and Sue showed up an hour later- Sue trying to calm a furiously grumbling Charlie. "Goddamn nosy reporters."

"Dad we're going to keep the kids inside today and pretty much every day until this settles down, I'm going to the hospital now but I'll be back for dinner."

"Be careful," Sue and Charlie said in unison and my dad hugged me tightly. "I love you princess."

"Love you too daddy," I gave him as broad a smile as I could possibly muster.

"Sam said his friend Quil is going to follow you to the hospital to make sure you get there safely. Give us a call." Rose said from where she was leaning just outside the living room where the kids were all playing quietly.

"I will," I promised "You guys do the same if you hear anything new. Tell Paul to drop by if you see him."

With their love and wishes of good luck helping me keep grounded I headed out to see my husband.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

"Mrs. Whitlock!" A doctor looked surprised as he almost ran into me on his way out of Jasper's room "Just the person I wanted to talk to."

"Is something wrong?" I asked panic gripping at my heart again.

But the doctor smiled instead of frowned as he continued "Your husband is doing very well for having just been shot a day and a half ago."

"He is?" I asked softly.

"Yes," He grinned "As you can see we did move him out of ICU into a private room. He's healing well and we can see no sign of infection so far which is excellent."

"Do you have any idea when he'll come out of the coma?" I asked suddenly cautiously optimistic that my husband would be home soon.

"If he continues improving as well as he has been I have no reason to believe this shouldn't last more than a few days to a week and a half at the most. It's just his body's way of trying to heal itself after such a large trauma."

"Thank god," I sighed happily "Can I go in to see him now?"

"Of course," He nodded "The nurse will be in shortly to change his dressing. Try not to worry too much Bella- he'll come out of this."

"Thanks," I said and the bounce in my step had picked up as I entered the room.

Jasper's golden curls were fanned out around the pillow like a halo and I slowly walked over and kissed him carefully.

"Hey Jazzy," I said as I settled into the chair beside the bed and clasped his hand in mine careful not to disturb the intravenous line. "I really missed you last night. I could hardly sleep without you by my side."

"I wish you would wake up soon," I sighed "I need you at home. The kids need you at home." I chuckled softly to myself at the memory of Charlotte from this morning.

"Charlotte wants you to eat the 'waffefels'," I giggled "That she and Peter made with Rose."

I sighed as I also remembered the craziness that had descended on our neighbourhood since the last time I'd been here "You're a sensation," I said softly "The story about what happened to you has been on the news all over the country."

A nurse walked into the room as I finished my sentence and replied "It's everywhere, my nana down in Texas called this morning and asked if I was looking after the poor officer who was hurt."

I groaned slightly "I didn't even know it had hit the news until this morning. I just want this all to go away. He was hurt protecting his family by a lunatic and that's all there is to it."

She changed his dressings carefully and I watched her carefully to make sure everything was done right.

She was leaving when Paul popped into the room a grim look on his face.

"We can't find either of them," He grumbled almost more to himself than to me.

He pulled a chair close to me and sat down as I asked "What do you mean you can't find them?"

"They've gone off the grid pretty much," He sighed "No sign of them since last Wednesday when Alice made a $40,000 with drawl from her trust fund."

I shook my head in frustration "Any other news?"

"None," He said and I could tell he was very frustrated.

"They'll turn up," I said without a doubt in my mind- hell I'd hunt them down myself if it came to it.

He squeezed my hand and turned to face Jasper who I realized looked like he really could just be sleeping save the tube down his throat.

"How's he doing?"

"Better than he was," I sighed and we sat in companionable silence for a little while.

I couldn't wait until I could take Jasper home, and it reminded me of when Jasper and I were waiting anxiously for Charlotte to be well enough to come home after her most recent surgery.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

It was Monday afternoon when Carlisle burst through Rose's front door to find us all lounging around the living room trying to entertain the kids.

I'd spent all morning at the hospital with Jasper and was going to go back that evening after the kids went to bed but right now my children needed some of my attention.

"Daddy!" Peter leapt up and raced into his father's and I saw Carlisle's body visibly relax "Where's momma?"

"She's bringing your surprise in from the car." Carlisle said a small smile playing on his features. "I'm so glad you're alright bud."

"Where is my big boy?" Esme's tinkling voice called out excitedly and I felt a clench in my gut- at least they knew everyone in their family was safe and they were now all together.

We were shocked though when we saw what Esme had in her arms- a beautiful red haired baby dressed in a lavender snow suit.

"Esme?" Rose asked after picking her jaw up off of the floor.

"Well these aren't the circumstances we wanted you to all meet our new daughter under but we'd like you to meet Aideen (ay-deen). She's 3 weeks old and we were going to surprise you all after we brought her home."

"My sister?" Peter asked looking in awe at the little girl.

"Yes Peter this is your baby sister." Esme grinned as she passed baby Aideen to me and hugged Peter close to her.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

We put all the kids to bed and Carlisle took Peter and the baby back home to get settled and Esme had decided to accompany me to the hospital.

"How are you dealing?" She asked as we pulled past the slowly thinning crowd of reporters.

"Better than I was. Saturday I thought for sure I was going to lose my husband and today I am more confident that he's going to come home to me soon."

"We were so worried when you called us. Of course for the children but we knew in our hearts they were alright." She said and then we sat in silence for the rest of the drive.

"Oh Bella," A young nursing assistant smiled brightly as she came down the hall; I'd worked with her a couple of times but couldn't remember her name "There's a woman in your husband's room- she says their old friends so I let her sit with him. She's been there all afternoon."


	27. Chapter 27

Author's note: Yet again this will include both points of view- Jasper's for only a very short amount of time just like last! Enjoy.

**Bella's POV:**

Esme and I exchanged confused looks and picked up our pace to my husband's room. I burst through the door and came face to face with a dark haired Latina. She was sitting next to Jasper's bed and holding his hand and threw a look over her shoulder when I burst in.

"Who are you?" I asked perplexed. I couldn't pull my eyes away from her hand still firmly attached to his "And could you _please_ let go of my husband's hand!" I ordered.

Esme put a hand on my shoulder and I tried to take a deep calming breath.

"I'm Maria," She said and it suddenly all clicked in my head.

Maria was the girl Jasper had been dating when he moved to Denver from Texas. He'd broken up with her because she both cheated on him and had an extreme drinking problem and he just couldn't handle her anymore.

The break up had been very bad and Emmett had told me that she had called continually for the first two months he was in Denver training and only let up when she met someone new.

"What are you doing here?" I seethed over the fact that she still hadn't let go of Jasper's hand.

"I heard mi amour was hurt and I came right away," She said a creepy smile on her face "I would have been here sooner but I needed to find someone to watch my son."

"Jasper is not your love," I spat "Get out and I swear to goodness if you don't I will remove you myself."

She stood and pressed a kiss to Jasper's cheek and I just about launched at her- would have if Esme hadn't gripped my arm tighter.

She held her head high and marched past us purposely pushing me backwards with her shoulder.

"Who on earth was that!" Esme asked anger growing clear on her features.

"That was Jasper's ex girlfriend from Houston." I sighed and took the seat she had just vacated.

"She looks like quite the piece of work," Esme pulled a chair up onto the other side of the bed

"She is," I said reaching up and running my fingers along the side of Jasper's face and twirling a curl around my fingers. "She treated him really awful."

"You and Jasper sure had some frogs before you found each other." Esme said softly and gave me a gentle smile.

I laughed boisterously for the first time since the shooting "We sure did. But he's my prince and I'm so glad I found him. Our pasts are what made us the people we are today and what have made us such a great couple. We were so hurt in the past that we know that we don't want to ruin our relationship with petty arguments or jeers and would never put the other through the same pain we went through before ever again."

She smiled and ran a hand along Jasper's arm gently "He looks so handsome even with all these machines."

I smiled faintly "He does."

We sat quietly for a couple of minutes when one of the police guards walked in, his name was Riley and he was one of the newest to the force having taken Jasper's spot when he was promoted.

"Mrs. Whitlock," He said and I picked out a soft southern twang "I just wanted to say that I'll be here all night."

"Thanks Riley," I smiled and he turned to leave.

"Wait Riley," I suddenly said "If a Latina woman, about five foot six, tries to come in please don't let her."

"Will do," He said "I'll just add her to the list. Did she cause a problem earlier?"

"I just don't want her anywhere near Jasper after the crap she put him through in the past." I explained.

He nodded and parked himself in the chair the hospital had provided for the cops that had been standing guard.

"So, Esme, why did you guys decide to adopt from Ireland?" I asked as I stroked Jasper's arm carefully. "And why didn't you tell any of us!" I teased her.

"Carlisle and I travelled there a couple of years ago and loved it and when we spoke to different international adoption agencies they were one of the first that responded. A young girl chose us from a file of potential prospective couples and we didn't say anything in case she changed her mind."

I turned to my husband and spoke directly to him "We have a new niece. She's beautiful, three weeks old, dark red hair, grey eyes. Her name is Aideen. I can't wait until you wake up so you can meet her."

Esme smiled at me and then spoke to Jasper as well "Carlisle and I are hoping that you and Bella may agree to be Aideen's godparents. We don't know anybody better for the job. You two are doing such an amazing job with your kids."

We sat and chatted with Jasper and between ourselves until visiting hours were over and as Esme got ready to go I leaned down to Jasper and spoke quietly "I'm going to bring Char and Cole in to see you tomorrow. They really miss you and want to see you, I don't want them to see you like this but they do need to see you. I love you so much Jasper. Please come home soon."

I pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips and sighed as I backed away from him. I hated leaving him so much and my heart just ached every single time I was away from him.

Esme put her arm around my shoulders and gave me a reassuring squeeze as we walked down the hallway and into the cool night air.

I dropped Esme off and she wished me a good night and hoped that I would get some rest but instead of driving straight home I headed to a small family restaurant that Jasper and I had found when I was pregnant with Cole and parked in the small lot.

I pulled the keys from the ignition, grabbed my purse off the passenger seat and headed into the restaurant.

"Just you tonight?" a young girl asked as she grabbed a menu.

"Just me," I nodded she showed me to my table and I said "I'll be right back to order I'm just going to wash up first."

She smiled broadly and nodded and I brushed past her to go to the rest room.

I stood in front of the mirror and gazed at myself. I hardly recognized the woman staring back at me with such hollow eyes. I had large dark circles and my hair looked limp and just hung around my face in an unflattering manner.

At least when Charlotte had her surgeries I had Jasper to support me, I had his shoulder to cry on and while I loved my family dearly and knew they'd be there for me if I just asked it just wasn't the same. He always knew what to say to make me feel better, to feel safe and now he wasn't around to do that.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

I went home that night and took Charlotte's sleeping form into my bed. She snuggled close to me and snored softly in her sleep.

I ran my fingers through her fine hair and just watched her sleep for a little while before I finally nodded off myself.

I groaned as the sun hit my eyes only hours later and Charlotte buried her face into my shoulder and muttered crankily, "Mommy turns the sun off!"

I chuckled and kissed the top of her head "Morning baby girl."

She grumbled unintelligibly and I couldn't help but imagine that this was what it would be like when she was a teenager.

"Come on let's go have breakfast and see everybody." I suggested as I sat up and pulled my toddler into my lap "And then we'll get dressed and I was thinking maybe I'd take you to see daddy if you wanted?"

She looked up at me her beautiful eyes shining with excited "See daddy!" She shrieked happily.

"But Charlotte there's a couple of rules you have to follow to see daddy," I said softly and kissed her head.

She nodded furiously and said "Otay mommy."

"Do you remember when you were in the hospital and you were really sick?" I said and waited until she nodded "Well daddy is really sick and he's in the hospital and the doctor's who looked after you are looking after him."

She nodded again but looked concerned "Daddy otay?"

"Daddy will be okay," I nodded "But when you see him he's going to be asleep and there's going to be beeping machines. You can give him a kiss but you can't jump on him or be too loud. Do you think you can do that?"

"Pwomise," She said quietly "Beakfast now?"

"Ya let's go and get some breakfast beautiful." I laughed and she crawled off the bed carefully and I followed behind her.

I walked into the kitchen just in time to hear my daughter telling Rose that she was going to see her daddy today.

Rose gave me a smile and helped Charlotte into a kitchen chair and talked with her happily.

I poured myself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter and watched my family talk. Cole was sitting on the floor banging plastic cups and plates together and on the floor and laughing happily.

"Morning daddy," I said as he walked in and scooped my son off the ground and hugged him tightly.

"Morning Bells." He said his voice gruff with sleep. "I heard Char saying you're taking her to see Jasper. Do you think that's a good idea?"

I sighed "I don't know honestly but I think she should see him and I think he should hear her voice. Coma patients do still hear people around them."

"Sue and I are going to drop by this evening and see how he's doing," He said "That police chief called last night and said they're releasing your house this morning so Sue, Emmett, Rose and I are going to go and tidy up, make sure everything is alright for you and the kids to go home."

"Thanks dad," I smiled at him.

"Come on guys omelettes and toast is ready," Emmett called out from by the stove and everyone sat down at the table.

We ate in near silence save for the scratching of forks on plates.

"Mommy!" Charlotte called holding her plate up triumphantly "I done! See daddy now?"

"Ya run upstairs and I'll meet you there to get dressed." I smiled at my excited child and she raced off as fast as her little legs would carry her.

I carried both our plates to the sink and turned to Rose "Would it be okay if I left Cole with you guys today? I think he's still too young to come into the hospital, I don't want him throwing a fit when we're there."

"Of course," She smiled "Just go and get yourself and Charlotte ready and we'll see you when you get home."

We got dressed quickly and I could tell how excited she was to see Jasper and it made the ache in my heart ease slightly.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

**Jasper's POV:**

I couldn't figure out where I was. I just knew I needed to get out of here, wherever the hell it was.

I couldn't remember anything about who the hell I was or what was going on.

"Hello?" I shouted into the surrounding blackness "Help!"

Nobody responded and everything went silent again until I heard a tiny voice "Daddy wake up peas! Daddy I wuv you!"

I didn't know who was speaking but I knew I needed to get closer to the voice and I dug deep inside of myself and concentrated on the voice.

A flash of a blonde haired child came into my mind and I pushed forward until it felt like that tonne of bricks that had been weighing me down was lifted and I could move again.

I fluttered my eyes and saw that little girl the voice that led me out of the darkness belonged to and a dark haired beauty with wide expressive brown eyes staring at me in amazement.

"Maria?" I asked my voice coming out like a croak. 


	28. Chapter 28

'**Bella's POV:**

I had brought Charlotte to the hospital and had run into a doctor I recognized as we walked past the nursing station on the floor Jasper was on.

"Mrs. Whitlock, excellent news!" He said with such a broad grin I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"What's up Dr. Morgan?" I asked shifting Charlotte from one hip to another. He gave her a small wave and she blushed shyly and hid her face in my shoulder but I could see the corner of her smile.

"We were able to take Jasper off of the ventilator last night after you left. He's doing amazingly well."

"Thank God," I sighed in relief. This was just one more step before I'd be able to bring him home with me.

"Bringing little Char to see daddy?" He asked and Charlotte perked up immediately and nodded vigorously.

"Ya," I nodded too "And then Char and I are going to go shopping this afternoon just the two of us."

"Well I have to go and finish rounds," He said and patted my shoulder gently "Have a good afternoon."

"Tank you mister," Charlotte suddenly piped up and waved enthusiastically at his retreating form. "Mommy see daddy now!"

"Yes baby we're going right now to see daddy," I couldn't help but laugh "Do you remember the rules?"

"No jumpings, no loud, be nice." She rattled off with a look of concentration. "Right?"

"Exactly," I gave her a reassuring squeeze and we headed towards Jasper's room.

I was thrilled with how good he looked without the ventilator attached to him. His shoulder and chest was still bandaged but the only machine left in the room was the IV that contained his medications and pain killers.

"Daddy!" Char said thrilled to see him. "Mommy kiss daddy?"

"Ya you can kiss daddy," I smiled and put her down on Jasper's bed on his good side and she scooted up to kiss his cheek. I bent over and kissed his lips gently and then sat back in the chair to watch my daughter interact with her still unconscious father.

She ran her little hands along his stubbly cheeks and whispered in his ear "Daddy wake up!"

She snuggled close to him and continued "I misses you. Cole misses you! Daddy peas."

"Charlotte, daddy might not wake up today but he loves you very much." I said quietly reaching out and taking one of his hands in mine and rubbing circles on his palm with my thumb.

She huffed and looked annoyed "Daddy peas wake up. Daddy I wuv you." She finished speaking and shook his shoulder as hard as she could.

I jumped up to grab her away and had just picked her up when I noticed Jasper's eyes fluttering.

My heart leapt into my throat and I tightened my grip on Charlotte.

His voice came out harsh and foreign and the happiness I had felt when his eyes fluttered was replaced with a feeling of heart brokenness and fear when he said "Maria?"

It wasn't my name or Charlotte's that came out of his mouth but his exes and he looked so perplexed as he looked between us and gasped out "Who... you?"

I hit the call bell to summon a nurse and tried not to start crying. Charlotte looked between us and said happily "Looks mommy daddy's wake!" She looked so thrilled and Jasper just stared at her confusion written all over his face but at the same time I swore I saw a flicker of recognition in his beautiful eyes.

"Who... you?" He repeated haltingly.

A nurse popped her head in and she looked surprised and she took off down the hall again leaving me staring at Jasper gaping and completely unsure of what to say to him.

"Me Char daddy member?" Charlotte said suddenly realizing that something was off with her daddy.

He simply shook his head but to my relief the doctor I'd been speaking to earlier came bounding enthusiastically into the room.

"Well Mr Whitlock it's great to see you awake!" He said as he started to check Jasper over.

"Wha happen?" Jasper asked the man standing over him.

A nurse handed Jasper a glass of water and he chugged it back eagerly and repeated "What happened?" his voice much clearer now.

"You were shot last Friday and unfortunately slipped into a coma when we were doing surgery to fix the damages. What is the last thing you remember?"

"Maria and I were talking about her moving to Denver with me. I had come up ahead to find a place to live," Jasper spoke slowly and as if he was concentrating extremely hard on making sure the words came out right.

A stray tear slid down my cheek and I held onto my daughter as tight as I dared. Jasper looked at me concerned as he continued speaking "I was on my second week of some first aid class I was being forced to take with some firefighters and other cops."

"Well it looks as if you have lost about three and a half years of your memories. I am hoping this is just temporary but we'll have to continue running tests."

"Who is she?" He asked again staring at me.

**Jasper's POV:**

"Who is she?" I repeated my earlier still unanswered question as I stared at the pretty brunette who stood next to the hospital bed holding the young blonde girl who had called herself Charlotte and had called me daddy.

"She's your wife Mr. Whitlock." The doctor said before turning to the nurse to talk.

I saw a tear streak down her face as she spoke quietly "Jazz I'm Bella. I'm your wife. We've been married for almost 2 years."

I shook my head because I didn't remember any of this. All I remembered was being with Maria, loving Maria but the longer I looked at Bella the stronger a weird feeling in my gut got.

"I...I have to go," She stuttered suddenly and raced out of the room. I felt like I should call out and try to stop her but I couldn't bring myself to do that.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

The afternoon sped by filled with tests and needle pricks and I came to learn more about my condition.

Apparently I had been shot in my own home while protecting my daughter, the young girl I'd seen earlier, and my nephew, a little boy named Peter.

I learned that my lung had healed a fair amount but there was still a great deal of tissue damage but that they thought I'd be able to go home in a few more days but I still felt lost. I didn't know my home; I didn't know who my family was.

I was shocked when I heard that not only did I have an adoptive daughter but I had a biological son with Bella as well and he was just over a year old.

All I wanted though was to call Maria. To find out what the hell had happened between us because all I knew right now was that I loved her but I was so torn because at the same time I felt like I should be in love with Bella who was after all my wife.

I was sitting alone in my hospital room flipping mindlessly through channels when a burly man walked through the door and I recognized him as one of the firefighters from my class.

"Emmett?" I asked cautiously.

"Jasper you remember me," He grinned widely "How you feeling?"

"I'm okay I guess," I said "How did you know I was here?"

He looked at me strangely but answered me "I'm your brother in law. Bella's older brother."

"You were in my first aid class," I said informing him of what I remembered. "I just want my Maria can you find her?"

"You and Maria haven't been together in years." He said gruffly "I introduced you to Bella. You two are in love and are best friends. You have the best marriage I have ever seen and two beautiful children."

I was getting angry by this point, exhausted of hearing about how I was supposed to be in love with Bella when my heart and mind were both screaming Maria.

"I get it okay!" I shouted "I'm supposed to love Bella but you know what I don't! I don't even know who the hell she is, let alone why I apparently love her."

His eyes flared angrily and I saw him clench his fists open and closed a few times. "You know what fine. I'm not going to bother, good luck with Maria though."

I sighed as he stormed out and ran my free right hand over my face.

What the hell was I going to do?

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

I must have nodded off because the sun was lower in the sky in the window that it had been and my heart started racing when I realized who was sitting in the chair next to my bed.

"Maria," I said happily and she grinned broadly.

"Jasper baby," she said with her slight accent but it didn't affect me quite the same as it usually did and I couldn't explain why. "I'm so glad you are awake. I've been so worried."

"Maria, can I ask you something?" I asked as I reached for the pitcher of water one of the nurses had put next to the bed.

"Anything my love" She said eagerly.

"Is it true? What everybody's saying? Are we over?"

She frowned "We grew apart and you met someone but we are together now. We can work everything out and be us again." She grabbed my hand and it felt foreign but I needed her. She was all I remembered.

"What do you mean we can be us again?" I asked.

"Fate obviously brought us back together." She huffed "We are soul mates Jasper, meant to spend eternity together."

I nodded and she squeezed my hand. I returned the gesture and she leaned up to kiss me. I had just started to kiss her back when the brunette Bella walked through the door carrying an infant boy.

I saw the horror and heartbreak on her face and I felt guilty because I knew she thought I was the cause of that but there was no way I could be married and have two children and not remember any of it, just no way in hell.

"Maria," Bella spat and I noted that Maria wore a smug look "I told you yesterday to get out."

"I am not here for you," Maria said "I'm here for my love and it's obvious it is me he wants and not you."

"You're taking advantage of him!" Bella shouted and the infant startled awake and started to whimper "Get out or I will have you removed."

"I think we should ask Jasper who he would rather have stay with him when he is in such a delicate condition," Maria said in a sing-song voice, "Jasper, my love, what do you think? Who do you want to stay with you?"

Bella stared at me and butterflies tingled in the pit of my stomach. The young boy took that moment to release a loud sob and Bella started comforting him.

I opened my mouth to speak but Bella spoke first "Jasper before you say anything, before you pick either of us, I want you to meet _our_ son." She placed a large amount of emphasis on the 'our'. "His name is Cole and we conceived him just before we got married. We found out when we were on our honeymoon in Paris and were thrilled to be giving Charlotte a little sibling even though we were worried about her heart condition. He looks just like you and he loves hearing your voice."

The young boy she'd called Cole had settled in her arms facing me and I could see that he did share some features with me. Curly golden hair, blue grey eyes, tanned skin but I still couldn't bring myself to believe the information I was receiving.

"I want Maria to stay." I said firmly and Maria grinned triumphantly.

"I'll go Jazz," Bella said her voice cracking with sadness "But only because you asked but when you realize who you're supposed to be with I'll be there Jasper. I'll always be there because I love you more than life itself. You saved me once and now it's my turn to save you."


	29. Chapter 29

**Bella's POV:**

I was utterly heartbroken when I came by with Cole to find Maria all over my husband.

He may not remember me but I remember him and it hurt a hundred times worse to have him awake and clueless about our past than it was when he was unconscious.

I held tightly to my little boy and walked as fast as my legs would carry me out of the hospital.

I tried my best not to look back, not to run back and pull that woman out of his room. Luckily Cole stayed quiet as I buckled him into his car seat before climbing into the driver's seat.

I just sat for a moment before I broke down sobbing. I crossed my arms over the steering wheel and laid my head down.

We'd been through hell and back together and he remembered none of it. What was I going to do? I couldn't just let Maria have him. I had to fight for him but I couldn't figure out how I was going to do that.

I took a few deep breaths and wiped at my cheeks before I started the car and began to drive.

"Momma sad?" My son asked and I was taken aback by his use of language. He was such a bright cookie.

"No baby mommy's not sad," I said and smiled at him through the rear view mirror. "We're going to go home now."

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

"Does he remember anything yet?" Rose pounced the instant I walked through the door and she grabbed Cole from my arms so I could squirm out of my jacket.

I shook my head "Not at all. He remembers Emmett vaguely apparently but he doesn't remember me or the kids at all. He, he thinks he's with Maria."

"He'll figure it out," Rose reassured me and gave me a tight side hug.

"He kissed her," I said sounding like a lost child "All I wanted was him back and he's back but he's not mine anymore."

"Bella he is yours he's just lost and confused and right now he doesn't remember you. As soon as he gets his memory back he'll never leave you again." Rose said vehemently.

I shook my head "But you don't know that. He could get his memory back and still pick her over me."

Sue suddenly piped up from the couch "Bella you and Jasper are the most in love couple I have ever had the pleasure of being around and there is no way on this earth that once remembers he'd ever go to anyone but you."

"I just don't know what to do," I said and sat on the couch to snuggle with my step mother.

"We're all going to remind him of what's happened in the last few years." Rose said sitting down next to me after settling Cole on the ground with some blocks. "When can he come home?"

"The doctor said they could probably release him tomorrow or Thursday." I explained "But that doesn't mean he has to come home. He can go with her if he wants to!"

"Bella," Sue suddenly spoke firmly "I realize you are upset about this turn of events but do not speak like your husband will never return. At least you have the chance to make everything right with him. That's more than some of us ever get."

I knew she was talking about her previous husband, Harry, who had dropped of a heart attack when Leah was just 18 and Seth was 14. I felt guilty for being so pessimistic so I apologized softly.

"Bella you just need to believe that his heart belongs to you and just because someone else steps in and tries to play on his insecurities and weaknesses doesn't mean that his heart is no longer yours." Sue continued on "Now you are going to go and get your marriage license, wedding photos, Cole's birth certificate, and the adoption papers from Charlotte and we are going to go back to the hospital now,"

"You think that stuff will jog his memory?" I asked. The police tape had been removed from our house this morning and I was eager to go home, with my family. "Where's Char anyway?" I noticed that she was nowhere in sight.

"Damn right it will," Rose said enthusiastically. "Emmett took her to the hardware store to pick up paint with your dad; they want to finish repainting the hallway tonight."

"Do you think she should come with us?" I was reluctant to allow my preschooler to face her father and have her heart broken if he didn't remember her.

"I think she should!" Sue laughed glad that I was actually going to do something and so was I, I was going to win Jasper back no matter what it took.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

We spent the next hour getting together pictures and paperwork that showed our life together. Paul called from the station and said he'd bring over some of the pictures he had to show Jasper in the morning if he still hadn't remembered us.

"Mommy show daddy pincess bear?" Charlotte held up the teddy bear Jasper had given her after our wedding. It was a brown bear wearing a purple and pink dress and a soft fabric tiara. She hardly ever slept without that thing.

"Ya you should bring her," I nodded and Charlotte grinned broadly and hugged her bear close. "Run down to Grandpa he'll put you in the truck."

As she disappeared into the front room I took a lingering look around our house. The crime scene team had cleaned up the blood and glass and while I'd been at the hospital today Charlie and Emmett had repainted the kitchen and were halfway through the hallway.

Our bedroom hadn't been cleaned yet but I would get to that at some point before we moved back in.

"Come on Bells your prince awaits," Rose shouted from the front room "Let's get a move on."

"Coming," I scooped up the last of the photos I was planning on taking and headed out the door.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

Much to my relief Maria was not in Jasper's room when we arrived.

We decided that Sue and Rose would come in with me and then after a little while Charlie would bring in Charlotte and Cole.

Emmett was reluctant to see Jasper but I didn't know why and I wasn't going to press the issue.

"Hey Jazz" I said as I entered the room.

His eyebrow's furrowed when he saw me but he waved us in "What do you want now?" He asked disgruntled.

My heart clenched at his tone but I continued forward. "We have some things to show you. I know you don't recognize them but this is Rose your sister in law and Sue my step mother."

"Fine," He said and I picked up the undertone of annoyance. Rose and Sue both smiled at him as I pulled the table towards him.

"First I'd like to show you Charlotte's adoption papers."

**Jasper's POV:**

"First I'd like to show you Charlotte's adoption papers," The brunette who I was apparently married to said quietly and laid some paperwork out on the table.

There in black and white was my signature. I was so frustrated that I couldn't remember what was going on, what had happened in my life.

"Next I have your wedding album," The blonde Bella referred to as Rose placed the thick black album that was embossed with the words _'Jasper and Bella'_.

She backed away but I felt her intense gaze on me as I opened the album.

The first picture was of the brunette at my side in a beautiful white gown, her eyes sparkling with happiness, and myself. I couldn't help but be drawn to her she was absolutely astounding and I traced a finger over her face.

I felt like somewhere I knew that this had happened and this was right but I was with Maria. Maria loved me.

The next picture was of a young girl being held in my arms. She looked about a year old and wore a light blue dress, her blonde hair tied in pigtails with blue ribbons.

I felt another pang of recognition but I still couldn't pick out why I recognized her.

I continued flipping through pictures for a few more minutes before pushing the album away from me.

I sighed as they continued to show me papers and photos. While all these things had my signatures or included pictures of myself I had no idea about any of this stuff.

I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I was a husband, a father, and that I was **missing** two damn years of my life.

"Look," I sighed running a hand over my face. Maria had gone to her hotel to pack and book tickets for our trip back to Houston and I had conflicting feelings about her coming back here. The more time we'd spent together the more it just didn't feel right "It's been a horrible long day and I'm tired. Can we just talk about this all another time?"

"No," Bella sighed "The doctor's are signing you out to my care as of tomorrow afternoon and before you walk into our house with our children there I want you to at least accept that you have two children. You don't have to accept me but our children need their father. They love you just like I love you but unlike me they won't understand why their father is distant and doesn't love them."

"They can't _sign me out to you_," I said angrily "I'm not a child."

"No but you also are unable to take care of yourself at the moment and I am your family, in a legal and real sense." Bella explained and reached for my hand. I yanked back and she frowned "I am a registered nurse who works in this hospital and I am your wife. Whether you like it or not the doctor's feel comfortable releasing you to me."

"I'm not a child." I repeated but a stray thought flitted through my mind- 'maybe her taking care of me wouldn't be too bad.'

"So unless you want to stick around the hospital for a very long time," Bella continued an angry tone leaking into her soft voice "You'll accept that I am your family. You may not remember me but I am more than just your wife I was your best friend and you were mine and right now all I want is my best friend back."

I sunk back on the bed and tried to think of what to say.

Bella didn't give me a chance to respond when she said "Look our children are out in the waiting room and Charlotte has wanted nothing more all day than to hear her daddy say 'I love you' so if you have even an ounce of the man I know and love in you you'll be okay with her coming in to see you."

I thought for a moment and nodded "Bring her in."

All three women disappeared and Bella returned shortly holding the young boy and blonde girl from earlier.

"Daddy!" Charlotte shouted loudly and squirmed in Bella's arms.

"Charlotte the rules are still around," Bella said softly and she smiled. I was amazed at how beautiful she looked when she smiled and how well she interacted with the children. "Daddy's still sick just like when you were in the hospital."

I felt curious about what caused Charlotte to be hospitalized but that would be a question for later.

Bella allowed Charlotte to sit on the bed and she scooted into my lap and snuggled close to me. I found myself hugging her as tight as I could and inhaling her familiar yet foreign scent deeply.

"Daddy mommy let me bing pincess bear," She said smiling at me as she showed me a big teddy bear.

It was at that second that a flash of something came to mind.


	30. Chapter 30

**Jasper's POV:**

Flash:

"Char," I called out as I entered my daughter's nursery. Today was the day Bella and I were getting married.

She was standing in her crib smiling widely at me when I turned on the light "Dada." She bounced slightly and I swept her into my arms.

"My beautiful baby girl" I nuzzled her neck and she giggled wildly. I was so thankful for her health holding up so far and prayed that it would last.

I sat in the rocking chair that was in her nursery and she snuggled close to me.

I had a gift for her and I picked it up from where I'd placed it on the floor the night before. She may be only one and have known me her whole life but this was a special day for her too. It was the day her whole family was coming together.

I handed her the soft brown bear that was wearing a pink and purple gown and soft silver fabric tiara. "This is your princess bear just like you are my little princess." I said and she shrieked loudly and cuddled the teddy bear closely.

Present:

"My princess," I said quietly and held Charlotte closer to me.

"What did you say?" Bella asked her eyes wide as she stepped towards me.

"I remember giving Charlotte the bear," I explained "It was our wedding day. I know we got married but I don't remember it. I don't remember meeting you, I don't remember meeting Charlotte, or when Cole was born but I remember the bear."

"Oh," Bella continued to smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes anymore.

"Can I hold him?" I asked gesturing to the little boy who shared my features.

"Of course," Bella nodded gesturing to Charlotte to move over so she could put Cole down in my lap without hurting me "He's your son."

"Daddy!" He squealed excitedly when she put him in my lap and I half heartedly hugged him. I didn't feel the same attachment to Cole as I did to Charlotte because I didn't remember him at all.

Suddenly we heard shouting from just outside the door and I recognized my Maria's voice.

Bella frowned and I felt like I should try to get the smile back on her face but I wanted to see Maria.

"What are you doing here?" Maria said as she stormed into the room followed closely by a fuming Rose. "He told you to leave."

"I am showing him where he really belongs," Bella said firmly. I felt disgruntled that these two were fighting over me- the woman I loved and the woman who I was supposed to love.

"He belongs with me," Maria said a smirk playing on her lips. "I already bought us tickets to go back to Houston. He'll remember where he belongs when we get there. My son expects me home soon and Jasper will be coming with me."

"The doctors of this hospital will not sign him out to your care." Bella stated simply. I could tell she wasn't trying to play games unlike Maria seemed to be, she just looked tired and hurt.

"Why not?" Maria asked huffing in annoyance.

"Because he will still needs a great deal of care when he goes home and as a nurse I can provide him with that care," Bella explained "And as his legal wife I am his next of kin since his parents are dead and he is an only child."

"We'll see about that," Maria gritted her teeth "He'll be on that plane with me Friday morning."

"Mr Whitlock will be on no planes for quite awhile. His lungs wouldn't be able to handle the pressure change," A dark haired doctor walked into the room "And I'd ask that you keep it down ma'am or I'll have you removed for disrupting my patients."

Maria glared at him, her dark eyes growing furious, "He's fine!" She practically shouted.

"I was shot," I found myself saying incredulously "I don't think I am just fine. I was unconscious for 4 days and now you think that I am just fine?" I was seriously annoyed with the way Maria was talking and really wanted her to just shut up.

"You will be fine my love," She said coming towards me and running her hand along my cheek. Charlotte glared up at her as if she realized something wasn't right "I'll make sure you are, remember its fate that brought us back together, we are meant to be!"

Bella opened her mouth to speak but I interrupted her "I may not remember them Maria but they seem to have my best interests at heart and that's why I am going to ask you to leave, and stay gone. Please."

"But," Maria started.

"No Maria there is a reason we aren't together anymore and while I may not remember it, it has to be pretty damn good." I said getting more frustrated by the second.

"Fine," She shouted "But you'll regret this."

"I don't think I will," I sighed and watched as she walked away and much to my surprise my heart didn't ache at all at the thought of never seeing her again- maybe I didn't really love her.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

I spent two more days in the hospital before they gave me the all clear to be released into Bella's care.

I hadn't had any more flashes of memory unfortunately and I still felt uncomfortable around Bella because I felt like I was really hurting her by not remembering.

"Come on Jazz," Bella said using the nickname that made me feel butterflies every time she said it "Let's get home, Charlie and Emmett have repainted everything that was ruined in the attack."

We tried to talk very candidly about the attack in the hopes that I would perhaps remember who had shot me.

She had explained to me that she and Rose had been out at the gym with Cole and my niece Brooke and I had apparently called her just as I got shot. She raced home and found me on the kitchen floor bleeding profusely and already unconscious.

The part of the story that always angered me the most was the fact that Charlotte saw the shooting and that our nephew Peter had, had to save her. She said that I told them to run and hide and thankfully they listened to me.

I must have known something wasn't right if I had told them to hide.

"I'm coming," I said holding up my jacket with my good hand "Can you help me?"

"Of course," She gave me a small smile and took the jacket helping me get it on. My arm was still in a sling because they were worried about if I moved it to much it could aggravate my still healing chest wound. My chest was wrapped tightly but the doctors were pleased with the progress I'd made since I was brought in.

Her hands brushed over my shoulders and I shivered unconsciously at her touch.

I followed her out to an SUV and she helped me climb into the passenger seat.

"I'm sorry," She said suddenly as we pulled onto the interstate.

"What for?" I asked my brow furrowing in confusion. I glanced over at her and was disheartened to see how sad she looked.

"If you feel that I forced you to come with me," She explained "I don't want to lose you Jasper but at the same time I don't want to force you to do anything. If this means that I lose you then it's going to hurt awfully bad, but I'll do it for you."

"Thank you," I said unsure of any other appropriate response.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

We pulled up to a beautiful light blue house with white shutters and a white wraparound porch and we approached the red door quietly.

It was as I walked over the threshold that I was hit by another flash of a memory.

Flash;

"Alright baby," I cooed to the infant in the car seat that I held tightly "This is your home."

An angelic laugh came from behind me and I smiled broadly at the brunette beauty behind me. I gently put the carrier down as Bella spoke "Emmett said he and Rose will bring Char over later, he wants us to spend a little time with Cole just the three of us."

"Sounds good to me," I grinned crouching next to the car seat and unfastened the buckles quickly so I could pick up my newborn.

"I'm just going to shower," Bella said leaning forward and brushing her lips over mine and then kissing our son gently "You'll be okay?"

"Be more than okay," I said and held Cole gently against my body. He fisted my shirt in his hand unconsciously and whimpered as his eyes slid shut.

I watched Bella walk gingerly up the stairs before I went to the kitchen to get a bottle for our son. I fixed it as fast as I was able and it was ready just as he started to cry loudly.

"It's okay Cole buddy," I soothed as I walked back to the living room.

I settled onto the couch and flipped on the TV, it was on cartoons and I left it as I fed Cole. He ate eagerly and I loved watching his little mouth move around the nipple. I swore he had Bella's small heart shaped mouth but she insisted that all of his features were mine.

He finished the bottle and I placed him over my shoulder to burp him and then placed him on my chest and gently rubbed his back.

I was amazed that he was really here, that Bella and I had made this little life.

Present:

"I remember him," I said quietly as the little boy in question toddled towards me unsteadily.

"You remember Cole?" Bella questioned in a surprised tone as she shut and locked the door behind us.

"I remember the day we brought him home," I confirmed as I picked him up. I know knew that I loved this little boy and I would do anything to protect him and make him feel loved and cherished. Just like I would for Charlotte.

"I'm so happy," She said and I could tell she was. Her smile reached her eyes again and they twinkled with happiness and excitement.

I snuggled him close and listened to him yammer mostly nonsense. I only had the one memory of him but that had renewed my hope that I would get my memory all back.

"Charlotte," Bella called "daddy's home."

Charlotte raced in with a little boy I would guess of about four, he was a brunette with brown eyes who looked kind of shy.

"Where's Aunty Esme?" Bella asked the pair just as Charlotte ran to hug my legs.

"Changing Aidy," the little boy explained and stood off to the side.

"Peter you can say hi to Jasper," Bella smiled hugging him to her legs.

"Is he okay now?" He asked shyly, his eyes wide and concerned.

"He is now," Bella nodded and I realized this was the other child Bella had been telling me about that had been present when I was shot.

"Hey Peter," I said and gave him a smile.

"Uncle Jasper I glad you're okay," He said smiling broadly and coming to hug me just the way Charlotte had.

As he touched me I had a tiny flash of memory.

Flash:

"Run Peter, take Char and hide," I said quietly as things smashed around upstairs "Don't come out until Aunty Bella gets here,"

He looked scared and worried but nodded.

Present:

"Are you okay?" Bella asked concerned.

I shook my head "I'm fine." I didn't want to tell her about the latest memory. I wanted to do all I could to make sure she didn't worry too much.


	31. Chapter 31

**Bella's POV:**

I watched as Jasper interacted with our children and nephew in silence. I was worried because I swear he had a flash of memory when he saw Peter but he said he was alright so I chose to believe him.

"Hey Bells" Esme said coming up beside me; her tiny daughter nestled in her arms "All go okay getting Jazz home?"

I reached out to take my god daughter and held her closely; it was so nice to hold an infant again. I couldn't help but think that maybe once Jasper had his memory back we could have another baby.

"It was quiet," I nodded "He remembers the day Cole came home."

"That's progress;" She said "He seems to be pretty happy with the kids."

I felt sad as I said "He's more comfortable with the kids than he is with me."

"He'll come back to you Bella you just have to be supportive and give him some time," Esme rubbed my back soothingly "Why don't you go and sit with him and I'll make us all some dinner."

"That sounds really good Esme," I smiled thankfully at her.

"Should I call Rose and Emmett to join us?" She asked.

"Sure," I nodded "I don't know how I would have managed without all of you. I appreciate it so much."

"We'd do anything for you Bella," Esme smiled "Just like you would do for us."

"Who's this little beauty?" Jasper drawled when I sat in the lounge chair to watch them all interact. He was smiling and I knew he felt comfortable and welcome which was more than I could have hoped for. Now, just to pray that all of his memories returned soon.

"My sister," Peter's eyes sparkled with excitement as he introduced his little sister "Aidy!"

"May I?" He asked me reaching out to hold her.

"Of course." I nodded and gingerly handed her over to him. She fussed for a moment but settled quickly when Jasper leaned back into the couch.

"She's pretty darn cute," He said taking in each of her delicate features.

"Esme and Carlisle would like us to be her godparents," I explained and he glanced up at me a look of panic across his face I quickly answered the question I saw in his eyes "You don't have to answer until you feel more comfortable with yourself but I just wanted you to know. They trust you with their children's lives."

"Bella," Jasper sighed "I can't even trust my own memories how can anyone trust me with their child?"

I shrugged and pulled Cole up onto my lap where he fussed not wanting to be held when there were so many things to do and play with and see but he stilled just long enough for me to hug him tightly.

Jasper laughed slightly at our son's annoyance.

"They trust you because you protected their son when it mattered most," I said "they trust you because you are an astounding father- with or without your memories."

He nodded "I'll think about it."

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

About fifteen minutes later Rose and Emmett walked through the door, Brooke firmly encased in her father's firm grip.

Emmett scowled in Jasper's direction for some reason and I looked at him perplexed. "Hey Bells!" He said boisterously completely ignoring my unasked question. "I'm going to go see Esme in the kitchen."

He put Brooke down on the ground and she crawled over to the small group of kids and instantly started playing. I loved my niece so much and I knew that her existence meant the world to my brother and his wife.

Jasper reached one hand down and ruffled Brooke's hair as Rose sat down next to him.

"What's up with Emmett?" I asked my sister in law.

She rolled her eyes and simply said "You'll have to talk to him. He's been grouchy all day."

"Okay," I said "I'll go talk to him now."

I stood and had to fight the urge to lean forward and kiss my husband as I left. I caught myself about halfway through leaning towards him and pulled away awkwardly.

"Sorry," I muttered quietly and took off towards the kitchen.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

"Emmett what's up with the grumpy face?" I asked my older brother.

He turned around from where he was sampling the spaghetti sauce that Esme had made. He slurped in embarrassment and I giggled.

"He pissed me off," He said simply.

I rolled my eyes "He has no memories and was shot I think that he has the right to piss people off a little bit."

"He said that he couldn't be in love with you and have no memory of it," He grumbled and pulled me into a bear hug.

I sighed and said "Look Emmett I know you're trying to protect me, your little sister, but Jasper is one of your best friends and he really needs your support. You know that even if he meant that when he remembers he'll be back to normal."

"I know but it makes me furious to hear him say he doesn't love you." He said.

"I know and you're going to suck it up just like I am and you're going to go out there and be his best friend again. Got it?" I wagged my finger at him jokingly.

"Alright," He laughed and kissed my cheek "I just have to set the table for Esme."

"Hop to it mister," I teased and went to stir the sauce "Where did Es disappear to anyways?"

"She just ran to the market to pick up some French bread." He explained setting plates around the table. He looked at the table with an intense look of concentration "I think I should run back to my place and pick up our high chair."

"Probably a good idea," I said glancing around the busy looking table.

"Be back in a few minutes," Emmett grinned and bounded out our back door.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

Dinner was a pleasant affair during which Jasper remembered the dinner we had after Cole's christening.

We spent an hour or so just talking as the kids all played before Esme, Rose and Emmett headed home to put their kids to bed.

Jasper offered to help me put the children to bed and tucked Charlotte in. After I tucked Cole in I found Jasper standing in the hallway looking a little lost.

"Come on," I gestured him forward "I'm going to take the guest room so I'll just show you to the master bedroom."

"You don't have to do that," He started to say.

"I know you probably won't be comfortable sharing a bed with me," I explained as I showed him his drawers "All your clothes are in this dresser and the closet. If you need anything I'll be right next door."

"Bella you can stay here," He said sitting on the edge of the bed and attempting to get out of his button up shirt.

"Here," I approached him slowly "Let me help."

He stopped his movements and let me pull the shirt off his sore arm, he winced and it made me feel awful for hurting him.

"Sorry," I muttered for the second time since he had gotten home.

He reached out and touched my arm gently as I started to pull away. "Bella you don't have to apologize."

He ran his hand up my arm and it sent chills through my body. "I'm just going to go."

"Wait," He called as I yanked myself out of his reach "Please?"

I turned and faced him again but kept myself out of his reach. I couldn't be close to him and not want to kiss him, touch him, love him.

"I can't remember you," He said looking at his hands in his lap "I can't remember our apparent love but I feel like I should. I know you're my children's mother and I love you for that even without remembering us."

I felt a stray tear slide down my cheek.

"Please believe that I would remember our life together if I could," He said softly "I would do anything to remember this love that everyone keeps saying is epic and astounding. Don't give up on me?"

"I'll never give up on you," I said trying to keep my voice from breaking "I promise I will love you forever even if you never remember."

He stood and stepped towards me cautiously. When I didn't step back he pulled me into a hug and I let myself get lost in the feeling of his hard, warm body against mine. I was careful not to touch his wound but started to cry a little harder- this was the first time I'd really touched my husband since he woke up.

"You can sleep in here if you'd like," He whispered again.

"Jasper I can't sleep beside you, share a bed with you and not want to be close to you and I know that even though you say you're okay with it you're not and I don't want you doing anything that will make you uncomfortable- therefore I am simply going to go and sleep in the guest room."

He held me tightly for another moment and then let me go "Sleep well," He said as I headed out the door.

"I love you," I said so quietly I doubted he heard as I hit the hallway.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

The guest room was so large and cold and foreign and I shivered unconsciously as I climbed into my pyjamas.

I settled onto the right hand side of the queen sized bed and flicked off the bedside lamp.

It still felt foreign to not have anyone in bed with me and I was tempted to go and get my daughter again but I knew I couldn't place the responsibility of my depending on her tiny shoulders.

Since Jasper and I had gotten engaged we had only spent a handful of nights apart and this incident had effectively doubled that number.

I rolled onto my side and curled into a tight ball, my arms holding my knees to my chest, and stared into the darkness that surrounded me.

I laid there and let myself cry for almost an hour when my son's cries jarred me from my self-pity induced stupor.

I leapt from the bed that made me feel so lonely and padded quickly down the hallway to the nursery.

My son was crying in his sleep and I picked him up quickly.

"It's okay," I soothed him running my hands up and down his little body "Mommy's here now. You're okay."

I settled myself into the rocking chair and made sure he was encased tightly in my arms and rocked back and forth until his cries slowed to hiccoughs and he yawned and buried his face into my body.

I pulled the blanket that rested on the back of the chair down over us and closed my eyes. Maybe I'd get some sleep in here.


	32. Chapter 32

**Jasper's POV:**

I laid on the left hand side of the large bed and felt weirdly empty. I had only been laying there in only pyjama bottoms for a few minutes when I heard soft cries from just opposite the wall behind me and my heart clenched.

I had wanted her to stay with me for some reason but I knew she was right- we shouldn't share a bed until we figured out what was going on between us.

I laid on my back my arms behind my head and stared through the darkness at the ceiling and listened helplessly to Bella's cries.

Her cries were cut off by the loud angry cries of our young son and I stood, careful of my wound, to see if I could help in any way.

I wasn't fast enough though and by the time I peeked into the nursery that was softly illuminated by a spinning night light that threw silhouettes of stars and space ships around the room, Bella was standing over the crib lifting a fussing Cole into her arms.

She was so tiny, yet astounding. Her dark locks perfectly suited her fair skin and her petite build I'd discovered earlier fit perfectly against my body.

She soothed him so well that within mere moments he was quiet again as she settled them into the rocking chair and rocked slowly. I watched intently as she covered them with a large, soft blanket.

I stood and watched her for the next little while completely enthralled by her presence and by the way she acted towards our son.

I stood to leave and was taken by another flash of memory.

Flash:

"Bella!" I called out from the nursery "Bring Cole in here."

"I'm coming," Her laughter rang out from down the hall.

She entered the room and looked around a large smile on her face. She was holding our infant son carefully in her arms and she laid him down in the crib.

"Everything looks really great Jazz." She said leaning back into me as I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist.

"I'm just sorry we didn't have it set up sooner," I laughed and placed a gentle kiss at the crook of her neck. She shivered and it made warm waves of pleasure course through my body.

"All that counts is its set up now and we have our room back." She giggled and twisted in my arms to wrap her arms around my neck "Now why don't we go and take advantage of that fact."

I couldn't hold back the grin that spread across my face as she leaned up and kissed me passionately.

I just started to kiss her back as she pulled away and started to lead me down the darkened hallway and into our room.

She flopped back onto the bed bringing me down on top of her.

Our kisses grew more passionate and eager as I pressed my body fully against hers.

Present:

I loved her. I realized in that instant that I had never not loved her it was just buried under all the muck and confusion the memory loss had caused and I wanted nothing more than to scoop her into my arms and kiss her senseless.

I only had that one memory of us together but it was more than enough to reignite the feelings of love and lust inside of me.

I kept watching until I could hardly keep my eyes open before retreating to the bedroom.

I didn't sleep well that night I was just eager to tell Bella about my late night revelation.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

I awoke the next morning exhausted but relieved. Hopefully today I'd be able to talk to Bella about last night.

She was in the living room playing Candyland with Charlotte when I peeked my head in.

I decided not to interrupt and instead went to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. I couldn't do much with my one arm tied up but I managed to scramble some eggs and make some toast and just as I was dishing it out Bella and the kids came in to investigate the smells.

"Mmm," Bella placed Cole in the high chair that stood beside the counter "Smells good in here Jazz."

She gave me a small smile and took the dishes I had filled for the kids and gave it to each of them.

"Nummy daddy!" Charlotte grinned widely at me and started eating.

Cole banged his fork on the table and giggled wildly.

If this was what my family was like everyday then I couldn't wait to get my memories back.

"Bella?" I asked as we sat down "You said something the other day about Charlotte having been in the hospital before."

I waited for her to nod before I continued "What was that for?"

"Charlotte has a heart condition," She started and my heart dropped "She's had two surgeries so far and they're hoping that she won't need another until she's five or six. If we're really lucky she'll make it to eight or nine before it's needed. If she doesn't they are worried she may need a heart transplant."

"What does that mean for her?" I asked "What do we have to watch for?"

"We take her pulse a few times every day," Bella explained "We watch for her heart racing erratically, her breathing becoming heavy without explanation, blue tinge to her lips, skin and fingernails, abnormal sleep patterns, and extreme mood swings."

Her voice faded as I had a flash of memory.

Flash:

Charlotte and I had just gotten back from the park and she was fast asleep in my arms.

"Come on Char," I gently shook her shoulder "We're home princess."

"No daddy," She said and held onto me tighter.

I tried to put her down on the couch so I could take her shoes off but as I started to she began to cry and scream.

Within seconds her cries became weaker and I began to worry as I looked her over. She had uncharacteristic dark circles under her eyes, she looked pale and clammy and when I touched her forehead with my wrist she was burning up.

I stopped attempting to pull her shoes off and instead grabbed the phone off the side table. I dialled Bella's work number and she picked up on the second ring.

"Char's not doing so well," I explained "I'm bringing her down to the emergency room. Meet me there in ten minutes?"

"I will," she said and I picked up the worry in her voice easily. "Is Cole still with Emmett and Rose?"

"They have him still," I assured her "I'll call them when we get there."

I hung up the phone after we exchanged 'love you's and 'be safe's.

I scooped my toddler into my arms and held her tightly as I raced out to the truck.

Present:

"She's so fragile," I muttered. I would never have guessed how sick she was just by looking at her with her big smile and wide happy eyes.

"We just have to be a little more careful with her," Bella said and gave me a reassuring smile. I saw her reach out towards me and stop herself reluctantly.

We spent the rest of the morning just hanging out as a family with me getting to know the kids a little bit better.

"Jazz can you put Cole down?" Bella asked as she carried an already half asleep Charlotte to her bedroom for a nap.

"Of course," I nodded scooping my son up and he giggled wildly as I playfully spun around.

Hopefully after the kids were put down for naps I'd get a chance to talk to Bella about the fact that I remembered that I loved her.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

Bella was leaning into the closet in our bedroom when I came back in and I couldn't help but stare at her.

I took a few long quick strides forward and spun her around. I pressed my lips against hers before she could figure out was going on.

She stood stock still for a moment and then started melting into the kiss and I held her against me with my free hand on the small of her back.

She pulled away seconds later and looked at me wide eyed and confused, her face flushed and her hair mussed "What was that?"

"I'm in love with you Bella Whitlock," I reached out and took her hand in mine.

"Don't tease me," She said and I heard the quiver in her voice.

"I'm not." I said and leaned forward pressing a kiss against her lips for a second before I continued "I was up most of the night and I heard you crying and then I watched you with Cole and I remembered the day we set up the nursery."

She blushed slightly as the memory came to mind.

"You remember that?" She asked shyly.

"I may not remember anything else but I know how much I love you Bella," I pulled her so we were sitting on the bed together "I don't want you to hurt anymore and I don't want me to be the cause of that hurt."

"You're not," She tried to argue and I shook my head.

"Bella I am," I said "I am causing you so much pain and I never want you to hurt this way again."

"It's not your fault," She said vehemently "It was Edward's. He shot you, he hurt you, and he's the one who caused your memory loss."

She leaned forward shyly and kissed me. As her lips played over mine the kiss became less nervous and more passionate.

I winced when she pulled me towards her and she pulled away quickly as though burned.

"I'm so sorry," She covered her mouth and I thought she might start crying.

I wrapped my good arm around her shoulder "Don't apologize feeling a little bit of pain just means I am alive to feel the pain."

We shifted so we were laying down, Bella's head resting on the right side of my chest, her hand fisted into my shirt and I felt wetness soak through my shirt.

"Are you alright?" I asked kissing the top of her head gently.

"I'm just happy that you remember something." She whispered "I was glad you remembered our kids but I need you so badly that I was devastated that you didn't remember me at all."

I nodded and tightened my grip on her as if she was going to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"I love you," Bella sighed and I could tell she was starting to nod off.

"I love you too," I muttered and let my eyes droop closed

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

I woke up with a jolt when the bed shifted underneath me and blinked furiously to get a look at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

It read two o'clock and I noticed that Bella was no longer in my arms.

"Bella?" I called anxiously. I didn't like not knowing where she was all of a sudden.

"I'm just going to take a shower," She called "The kids will probably nap for another hour or so."

"Oh," I sighed and laid back again.

She poked her head out of the master bathroom and said "Why don't you try to rest some more. Your body is still healing and it could use all the rest it can get."

I nodded and let my eyes slide shut again. As soon as I did I was hit by another memory.

Flash:

"Jasper come on before the water gets cold!" Bella called out eagerly.

"I'm coming," I called and picked up my pace to the shower. Charlotte was fast asleep for once and we were trying to celebrate our engagement.

I opened the apartment's bathroom door and was hit by a wave of heat and steam and I shed my clothes eagerly.

Bella was already in the water and I happily slid in behind her.


	33. Chapter 33

**Bella's POV:**

He remembered me! My cheeks were starting to hurt from grinning so wildly as I ran a brush through my wet hair.

The sound of the phone ringing cut through my thoughts and I gripped a towel tight around me as I raced to the bedroom to answer it before it could wake the kids.

Jasper looked surprised when I popped out of the bathroom and grabbed the phone "Hello?"

"Hey Bella," It was my brother "I think you should come over for dinner tonight."

"Why do you think that?" I asked teasing him because he sounded so nervous.

"Mom's coming," He said and just like that my world stopped spinning again. I felt myself sitting down on the edge of the bed and Jasper was by my side rubbing my back gently and looking concerned.

"Why would I want to see her?" I asked.

"Because she's your mother?" He said. He had always had a soft spot for her but she had after all kept in contact with him throughout the years.

"Sue is my mother," I said quietly "That woman hasn't paid me any attention since I was six years old so if it won't bother you any I think I'll skip the whole family reunion thing."

He sighed "Bella can't you do this for me?"

"Emmett I love you and would pretty much do anything for you and you know that but how can you ask me to face her? Especially since when we were still children you would get birthday cards and phone calls and I was completely ignored?"

"Bella I'm not asking you to stay for long I just need my little sister's support. I haven't seen her in just as long as you and I know what she put you through but she's still mom to me."

I groaned and thought about it. He was playing the support card- just like I had with Jasper just yesterday. "I'll be there but I'm not bringing the kids and I'm only going to be there for at most half an hour."

"Thank you," I could practically hear my big brother beaming.

I hadn't even put the phone back in the cradle and Jasper was asking "Are you alright? What was that all about?"

"I just need a couple of minutes," I sighed and stood pulling away from his comforting touch "I'll tell you later."

"Don't pull away from me Bella," He said sadly "I just remembered us and I don't want to lose you again."

I turned and kissed him softly "I promise you will never lose me Jazz I just need a little time to process what just happened and I will tell you."

He nodded and I locked the bathroom door behind me and sunk to the floor.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

**Jasper's POV:**

I watched the bathroom door close and was saddened by this turn of events. She was pulling away from me and that kind of scared me.

The phone call from Emmett had me curious to learn more about Bella's past but I knew I wouldn't be privy to it until one of two things happened- she told me or I had a flash of memory.

I decided to give Bella a little more privacy and went down the hall to Charlotte's room.

I poked my head in and found her sitting on her little bed absently coloring. She heard me come in and smiled.

"Daddy!" She called happily.

I came and sat on the bed beside her "You coloring?"

She looked at me as if I was silly and rolled her eyes- well she was definitely Bella's daughter! "Ya momma lets me."

"Can I color with you?" I asked and she nodded.

As she handed me a coloring book and some crayons I took the time to really look at her.

She was tiny and I knew that had to do with her heart condition, she had almost white-blonde hair, her eyes were a green with flecks of gold and hazel and her skin was darker than Bella's but lighter than mine.

I had a sudden flash as she smiled at me and her eyes sparkled.

Flash:

"Hello baby girl," I whispered to the tiny infant in my arms "I know you're upset but mommy just fell asleep."

I paced up and down the length of the small room and rocked her gently trying to soothe her angry cries.

She was only 7 months old but she was already my world.

She hiccoughed and her little lips quavered and I feared she might burst into tears again so I sat in the rocking chair Bella had in the room and rocked slowly.

Charlotte stared up at me with her expressive green eyes and I felt again like I had to protect her from everything and anything the world had to throw at her.

"That's my girl," I murmured and continued to rock her until her eyelids drooped shut and her breathing evened out.

Present:

I grinned at Charlotte. "You are beautiful my princess."

She smiled at me but I could see the blush coloring her cheeks. Definitely Bella's daughter.

We were interrupted by Bella's teasing voice "Jeez I'm going to have to fight for my spot in your heart."

She looked happier but I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Mommy," Charlotte grinned and held her arms out to Bella. Bella scooped her up and hugged her close. "Me daddy's pincess."

"I know you are baby girl," She said and settled onto the twin bed with our daughter in her lap.

"I thought you said the kids generally napped for another hour." I asked.

"Cole does," Bella laughed "Charlotte sometimes does but she knows she can get up and color or look at a book if she's not tired. She just isn't allowed out of the bedroom and isn't allowed to make a lot of noise- it gives me enough time to clean up."

"Oh," I nodded at the explanation.

"I'm going to call Esme to see if she and Carlisle can look after the kids tonight," She sighed "Does that sound good Char? You may have a sleepover with Peter?"

"Yay!" Charlotte cheered and I frowned.

"What is with the two of them?" I asked.

"They're best friends," Bella laughed "They were both adopted and they love each other."

"Oh," I said again. It was getting frustrating to have to relearn all of this stuff about my family.

"Char I am going to go and talk to daddy for a little bit can you stay in here for a little while longer?" Bella asked as she held our daughter's gaze.

She nodded and went back to her coloring happily.

Bella took my hand in hers and we walked back to our bedroom and I held her in my arms when we sat on the bed.

"Explain?" I asked and kissed her still damp hair.

She sighed "My mother is apparently coming to visit and Emmett wants me to be there."

I looked at her confused. What was the big deal about that?

"I haven't seen my mother since I was a child," She explained and I felt her body start to heave as she cried softly "She stayed in contact with Em but never with me. I was never good enough."

Flash:

It was a week after we'd brought Cole home and Bella couldn't calm him down. I came home from work and she was just sitting on the floor of the nursery sobbing while Cole laid in his crib screaming angrily.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked kneeling beside her.

"I can't calm him down," She hiccupped "I can't get my own baby to calm down. I'm an awful mother."

I saw red. "Bella you are an amazing mother. You have raised Charlotte amazingly so far!"

I picked my infant son up and sat on the floor next to Bella.

"You're just upset and he's upset and you guys are playing off each others emotions," I explained and shifting him into her arms.

"How the hell did I ever think I could be a mother when I never had one?" She asked quietly.

"Bella you don't need a mother to be a mother. You have natural instincts and you will never abandon our children like your mother did." I hugged her close to my body as Cole's cries slowed and then died completely and he was asleep.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

I chuckled "The doctor said these types of mood swings could be expected as your hormones level out. I'm just glad you called me when you needed me."

Present:

"I remember your freak out after Cole was born," I tried not to laugh.

Bella snorted "Which one? I did suffer Post Partum for awhile. There was a few weeks where you got panicked phone calls from me at least once a day, every day."

I leaned forward and kissed her "We have some really great kids." And then I found myself saying something completely unexpected "Have we been talking about adding a third? Cause I think we should."

She gaped up at me and I blushed. "Sorry." I muttered.

She laughed boisterously "Don't be, we talked about it and we never said one way or another but we weren't taking any precautions to prevent having another baby. I just never thought you'd ask something like that."

I grinned at her, glad I was able to make her laugh.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" I asked.

Her face fell but she didn't pull away from me. "I'm going to call Esme and see about them taking the kids like I mentioned and I really hope you'll be by my side when I go over to Emmett and Rose's."

"Of course I will be," I reassured her "Wild dogs couldn't keep me away."

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

Bella was packing overnight bags for each of our children when the doorbell rang.

I opened the door to reveal a massive Native man who grinned broadly when he saw me.

"Jasper it's great to see you up and running," He clapped me on my good side and I stared at him as if he was nuts.

He laughed and anticipated my next question "Bells wasn't kidding when she said you had no memories. I'm Paul your partner at work."

"Oh," I muttered and stepped aside to let him into the house.

"Hey Paul," Bella called as she carried two back packs and our son down the stairs "Thanks for coming. Is Leah going to stop by?"

"Leah is of course going to come and support her sister," Paul grinned and took Cole, tossing him playfully into the air.

I looked at my wife perplexed. Sister? I knew about Emmett but I didn't know she had a sister too.

Bella leaned up and kissed the large mans cheek and then came over to me and explained quietly "Leah is my step sister. She's Sue's daughter. I have a step-brother named Seth too."

"Ah," I said while nodding. "So they're coming tonight too?"

"Just Leah," Bella said "Seth has a school thing."

"Mommy, see Peter now?" Charlotte asked as she came down the stairs carrying both her blanket and the teddy bear she'd had at the hospital the other day.

"Yes baby girl," Bella nodded, "Paul, give Cole to Jasper and make yourself at home. We'll meet you and Leah at Emmett's at six or so."

"Sounds good," Paul said handing my little boy to me.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

Bella drove to a high end looking neighbourhood and pulled through a gate into a large yard.

"Wow," I murmured glancing out the window at the large house

Bella chuckled "Carlisle's a doctor and Esme is an incredible interior designer- they bought this place not too long after they adopted Peter. Charlotte loves spending time with her 'Aunty Essie'"

I looked into the back seat and Charlotte was practically vibrating with excitement as we got closer to the house.

"Wait here and I'll be right back," Bella said as she put the truck into park.

I watched her hips sway as she walked to the front door of the massive house with Cole against her hip and Charlotte trailing a step behind her still carrying that massive bear.

That was my family and my heart swelled at the thought.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

As we headed back to our neighbourhood Bella got more and more jittery with every passing mile and I tried to think of ways to reassure her or make her feel better about was about to happen.

The smile that had been on her face earlier had long since fallen and her mouth was painted in a grim line and the worry was easily read in eyes.

So I did the best thing I could think of- I took her hand in mine and squeezed tightly.


	34. Chapter 34

**Jasper's POV:**

"I can't, I can't do this," Bella said her voice quavering after she parked the car in our driveway.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," I murmured and squeezed her hand again. The clock on the dash read 6:10.

"I promised Emmett I'd be there," She sighed "And he's supported me through so much I owe him at least this."

"He'd understand," I said gently tilting her head up with my finger so she was looking at me "We can go into our home, order pizza and hole ourselves up for the night if that's what you want."

She shook her head "You won't leave me alone right?"

"I promise I won't," I reassured her and she gave me a small smile.

"Thank you," She whispered and pulled away so she could get out of the car.

I got out also and wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her flush against me.

We walked slowly to our neighbours house which I had learned yesterday was Emmett and his wife Rosalie's.

Bella didn't bother knocking on the door but walked in slowly. We followed the noise towards the back of the house and found a group of people sitting around a spacious living room.

The blonde I recognized as Rosalie gave me a tight smile and went back to glaring at the other blonde that was talking animatedly with Emmett.

I noted that Paul and Leah were also glaring at the woman so I assumed that whoever she was, she was Bella and Emmett's mother.

Bella swooned against me and I had another flash of memory- she passed out on me at the top of the Eiffel Tower after we had climbed all the way up, it was then that we discovered she was pregnant with Cole.

I bent slightly to whisper in her ear "I remember when we found out you were pregnant. You really thought climbing all 1,665 stairs was a good idea?"

She snorted in laughter and I was relieved to have her smile even if it was only for a moment because our small conversation had alerted her mother to our presence.

"Isabella," The bottle blonde, lotion tanned woman turned with a wide, slightly creepy smile. "It is so nice to see you again."

Bella scoffed "First off; it's Bella and secondly you haven't seen me since I was six years old so I wouldn't count seeing you again as nice."

Renee's fake smile faltered and she stuttered but never got a sentence out.

"I'm here for Emmett and that is it," Bella continued. She pulled me over to the empty love seat and we sat down with her leaning against me carefully. I knew she was still worrying.

A beautiful woman with russet skin, ebony hair and dark brown eyes reached out and squeezed Bella's hand gently.

"Leah?" I asked Bella quietly and she gave a little nod.

I was glad that Bella had so much support.

"Bells be nice to mom," Emmett said looking annoyed "She's only in for a day."

Bella gritted her teeth and spoke in a low tone "She may be my biological mother but Sue is my mom. I am here to support you Emmett, that doesn't mean that I have to call her mom too."

"Bella," Renee started putting her hand over Emmett's "I know you must have a lot of questions so why don't you ask them? I would really like to get to know my children."

Bella thought for a moment and then sat up straight "I have one question."

Renee nodded for her to continue and leaned forward.

"Why on earth did you think it was okay to not show up to my concert," Bella asked "I was six damn years old and you promised to be there and not only were you not there but you left and you never spoke to me again."

Renee went to speak but Bella was on a roll "I get that you never wanted a second child and that when I came along I screwed up your plans to escape Forks but I was your daughter and it hurt so bad that you just left and that you spoke to Emmett on birthdays and holidays and you never wanted to talk to me."

Bella wasn't crying but her face was red with anger and I reached out to rub her back gently.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

**Bella's POV:**

My breathing was heavy as I stopped speaking and Jasper's hand rubbing up and down my back soothed me only a little bit.

I stared at Renee waiting for a reasonable answer that I knew would never come.

"You were always a daddy's girl," Renee said "You hated me."

My mouth dropped. "I only hated you after you left and after you never wanted to speak to me and you pretended like I never existed."

"You're right Bella I never wanted a second child," Renee admitted bluntly "I never wanted to be in Forks and if you hadn't been around I probably would have taken Emmett with me but you have to understand I was never a small town type of girl and I felt trapped."

I felt as if I'd been slapped in the face. I had known all of this before but to hear her admit that I was the reason she felt so trapped, that my brother grew up without a mother, made me feel sick.

"I'm sorry Emmett," I stuttered "I have to go. She wants to get to know her child and you're her child. Leah, Paul thank you for coming, if you guys want to drop by later Jazz and I will be ordering take out and watching a movie or something feel free to join us. Rose you and I are still on for tomorrow right?"

Rosalie nodded and I gave her and the others a grateful smile.

Jasper took my hand and started to lead me out of my brother's house. We had just gotten to the door when Emmett stopped me.

He reached out and pulled me into an enormous hug. "I'm sorry," He muttered softly and didn't loosen his grip. "I never thought of how seeing her again would affect you. She's my mom though Bells don't hate me for loving her?"

I laughed quietly "I will never, in a million years, be able to hate you." I kissed his cheek gently "I love you, you goof. You're my big brother. How about you go and enjoy your time and then we can go to lunch tomorrow just the two of us?"

He nodded and put me down next to Jasper again and the two of us headed home to hopefully enjoy the rest of our evening.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

Jasper and I had decided to order Chinese take-out and watch a couple of movies and just spend some time together, not worrying about anything but each other.

He was mixing up some hot chocolate and I was crawling into something comfortable. Jasper came up behind me and hugged me tightly and then spun me around and kissed me.

It was a kiss filled with emotion and I pulled away after a moment and asked "What's up?"

"I remembered the night that you found out Edward cheated." He said and the anger was visible in his eyes.

"That was a long time ago," I said and ran my hand up and down his arm trying to calm him. It didn't bother me anymore but I knew just remembering it would of course bring up those feelings of anger again. "We have the restraining orders against him and Alice and the police are still looking for them."

He nodded and I held onto him as tight as I dared.

Our quiet moment was interrupted by the doorbell and I pulled away with a groan.

"Come on," I said smiling "Food's here."

Jasper flopped onto the couch in the living room as I grabbed my wallet off the coffee table.

A young man handed me the bag of amazing smelling food in exchange for thirty bucks and my mouth was watering.

We set the containers out around the coffee table and I put in '_Life as We Know It_' before I settled next to Jasper.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

"Bella," Jasper drawled into my ear and I woke out of my doze. "Let's head up to bed?"

We had finished '_Life as We Know It_' and had put on _'Clash of the Titans_', one of Jasper's favourite movies before the accident and I must have nodded off.

"I should change your bandages first," I said and he winced at the thought of his chest being touched.

I chuckled and he asked "Is it going to hurt?"

"It shouldn't," I said "All I am doing is changing the wrappings and making sure there's no oozing or sign of infection. Your still on the antibiotics so should be healing up alright."

He nodded "I'll meet you in the bedroom."

I agreed and we both split up- me to the kitchen to grab the bandages the hospital had provided us with and him to the bedroom to wait for me.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I had the fleeting thought 'Maybe I should put on my naughty nurse outfit.' So by the time I walked into the bedroom I was snickering to myself happily.

"What's so funny darlin'?" Jasper asked and I was filled with butterflies- it was the first time he'd called me darlin' since the shooting and it made me extremely happy to hear my nickname.

"Nothing really," I said settling beside him on the bed "Shirt off handsome."

He chuckled and with my help we were able to pull his shirt over his head.

"I think you can start going without the sling," I commented "I told Carlisle how you were doing this evening and he suggested trying a day or two without it. If your chest hurts we can go back to using it.

He nodded as I reached around him to unravel the gauze, being extremely gentle.

"It actually doesn't hurt that bad," he commented as my fingers touched his skin and I began peeling back the bandage.

I cringed when I saw his chest. It was mottled black and blue and there was a seven inch wide set of stitches just above the bottom of his ribs.

He winced when my fingers brushed along the bruises "Sorry Jazz." I worked quickly and re wrapped his chest, wanting to limit the amount of time I was touching him because I hated hurting him.

I had just pulled away when Jasper pulled me so we were laying down next to one another.

"I'm sorry about your mom today," Jasper said quietly.

I shook my head "It's not your fault that the woman who gave birth to me is a bitch." I wrapped my arm around his waist and nuzzled into his good side. "I have a mom. I didn't have one for a very long time but I had a great dad and now I have an amazing step mother who I really do think of as my mom."

"It just angers me that she could ever treat you like that," He said "You are such a great person and you have never given up on me. She's missed out on knowing an amazing person and that's her loss. I don't know how I could ever have gotten through this without you."

I gave him a smile and kissed him lightly "I love you Jazz. I'd never give up on you and I never will and I just hope that I can always make sure our children know that I love them and that they are my world."

"I love you too Bells," Jasper chuckled "They already know how much you love them and so do I. I just hope that I get all of my memories back because I hate the thought of not remembering a moment with you."


	35. Chapter 35

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up the morning after the disastrous dinner with my mother, held snugly to my husband's side as the sunlight streamed over my face.

I yawned and sat up stretching. The alarm clock read 10:10 and I knew I should get up and start getting ready if I was going to meet Emmett for lunch and Rose for shopping later.

Esme was going to meet us and then we were all going to go back to her place for dinner that evening. She couldn't wait to see how Jasper had progressed and I was excited to spend time with everyone without the fear of losing my husband.

"Where you going?" Jazz's voice was hoarse as he spoke. "I was comfortable."

I chuckled "I'm going to make us a light breakfast before I go out with Emmett."

"Oh," He said and then a furrow of concentration appeared on his brow "You made me and Charlotte chocolate chip pancakes the morning before the wedding."

I grinned broadly "That I did!" I was suddenly struck with an idea. "I have to make a call but I'll meet you downstairs."

I took the stairs two at a time and dialled a familiar number. My step brother picked up the phone on the second ring "Hello?"

"Hey Seth it's Bells." I said quickly "Could I talk to Leah for a minute?"

"Of course." I heard the shuffling of the phone between the pair of them and then I heard Leah's voice.

"Hey Bella what's up?"

"You still have my copy of the wedding video don't you?" I asked her. Leah had been attempting to make a video for Charlie for Christmas using clips of both Emmett's and my home movies.

"Of course I do," She said and then she clued into my line of thinking "You want it for Jasper to watch?"

"Yes please," I said "Do you think Paul could come by with it later and spend some time with him while I am out to lunch with Em?"

"I'm sure he'd like that," Leah said "I'll ask and if he can't then I will- either way one of us will be there."

"Thanks Le!" I hung up the phone after a few quick goodbyes and started on breakfast.

"Smells good beautiful," Jasper snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, he kissed the crook of my neck gently and I felt the shiver of happiness.

It meant the world to me that he was remembering things about our life. I just hoped he would end up getting all his memories back.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

**Jasper's POV:**

Bella took off shortly before noon to meet with her brother and I took the quiet time to explore my home and try to discover more about my life.

The doorbell rang as I was exploring the living room a little more and I winced as I stood to get it. My chest hurt like a bitch. It burned and ached but I didn't want Bella worrying too much about me.

I opened the door to find Paul standing there grinning with a bag filled to the brim hanging off his arm.

"Hey Jasper, how are you feeling today?" He asked as he sidled by me into the house.

"Better than I was," I chuckled "What are you doing over here?"

"Bella asked me to bring over your wedding video," Paul explained holding up the bag "I brought some work pictures too- maybe jog your memory about the guys."

I nodded and suddenly had a flash of memory about Paul.

Flash:

"Damn it Jasper come on," Paul hissed from where he was crouching behind our police car.

I shook my head but didn't speak. We had gone to a decrepit house on the edge of town to look into a domestic disturbance call and instead of finding something easy to deal with had gotten shot at within seconds of knocking on the door.

Paul had been behind me and had dove behind the car at the sound of the gun shots but I stayed planted at the side of the door of the building. I knew in my gut we had to get into that building and soon.

"Sir," I called out "Put down the gun- we don't want to have to hurt you."

I didn't hear anything for a moment but then the sound of the gun clattering to the ground and the cries of someone who sounded a lot younger than I had expected them to be.

"Please don't hurt me." The small voice called and the door squeaked open to reveal a young boy, he looked to be about nine or ten years old and he collapsed in sobs as I reached out to him. "He, he hurt my mom. He said he was going to come back and kill her."

Paul rushed forward and I saw him motion for me to take the young boy to our car. I settled him into the back seat and called for an ambulance.

Present:

"I remember us working together," I said grinning- it wasn't necessarily a happy memory but at least I remembered something more.

I explained to him what I remembered and he reassured me that the mother and son had turned out to be okay and that there had been no charges pressed given the circumstances.

"Come on let's get some snacks and watch this movie see if it triggers any new memories for you," Paul suggested and handed me the DVD to put in the player.

As I was sitting down on the couch he plopped down on the chair next to me and handed me a bowl of popcorn; it was strange for someone to be doing anything in my house but I knew from Bella that all of her siblings were frequent visitors and pretty much had free reign.

The video started with a shot of Bella in a dressing room holding her hands in front of her face playfully and begging for the camera to be shut off and I heard Rose saying that one day Bella would appreciate having all these little moments on video.

I watched enthralled as they did Bella's hair and as she blushed when her dad called her beautiful.

As the pair spoke I had another flash. This time of the night that Bella asked me to adopt Charlotte with her and when I proposed.

"I remember," I murmured quietly in amazement. How I lucked out and got such a great wife I didn't know, but I was glad I did.

"You remember the wedding?" Paul asked.

"No the night I proposed," I laughed and he clapped me on the back. I stopped talking and focused again on the TV screen where Bella was getting prepared to walk down the aisle.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

Emmett showed up after his lunch with Bella and looked a little sad as he joined mine and Paul's conversation.

"What's with the long face?" Paul asked.

"I had to be the one to tell Bella that mom is moving to Seattle." Emmett said not looking either of us in the eyes "She wants the chance to get to know Brooke and Cole."

"What about Charlotte?" I asked "She's her granddaughter too, technically."

"She doesn't think Charlotte is her granddaughter since she was adopted," Emmett admitted.

I had to fight back the growl building in my throat. How dare that woman talk about my daughter that way.

"And did you seriously think Bella was going to take her mother moving here well?" Paul asked "After that whole argument last night. She's your sister dude you're supposed to take care of her and she's not the one who did anything wrong unlike your mother."

I nodded "She's the one who left you two and it's your choice to let her back into your life but it's Bella's choice too and you have to respect that decision."

"I know I do," Emmett said softly "I don't like that Bella's getting hurt but I missed my mom so much I'd love to get to know her again. I want my daughter to know her grandmother."

Paul and I nodded "And we get that," Paul said "But from the sad look on your face when you walked in I assume Bella didn't."

"She rambled on about Brooke getting close to mom and then mom disappearing," Emmett explained "And then she stormed out of the restaurant."

A pang of worry filled me "Do you know where she is?"

"No idea," he said shaking his head "I just hate that I hurt her."

"You didn't hurt her," Paul said "Your mother did and she's scared that Renee might hurt the kids or you that same way again."

"Emmett you have to get that Renee essentially said last night that she never wanted Bella." I commented while grabbing the house phone.

I searched the phone and luckily found Bella's cell number towards the top and dialled it.

It rang a good dozen times and then went to voicemail "Hey darlin' it's just me. Em told me what happened and I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I love you." I spoke into her machine.

"Do you think you could call Rose? She and Bella were supposed to go out this afternoon." I asked as I put the phone back in its cradle.

Emmett nodded and pulled out his cell phone "Rosie have you..."

He was interrupted and I could hear Rosalie's voice but couldn't make out the words she was saying.

He muttered "Love you." And hung up the phone looking completely dismayed.

"Bella cancelled their plans," He said softly "Rosalie is picking up groceries and then was going to go over to Esme and Carlisle's to help set up for this evening. She already dropped Brooke off there this morning."

"Great," I said anger creeping into my voice "Just fucking great we have no idea where my upset wife is!"

"She'll show up tonight," Paul tried to reassure me but I was already pacing up and down the living room.

"For Renee's sake I damn well hope you're right," I spat in frustration. Bella's mother being around was going to be the death of me.

"Come on why don't we all head over to Esme's and you can hang out with the kids for a little while. See if you have any more memory flashes."

I nodded and headed for the closet to grab my jacket and shoes. Maybe being around my children would calm me down for a little while at least.


	36. Chapter 36

**Bella's POV:**

I couldn't believe that Emmett was so eager to have our mother move so close to us and have her in Brooke's life.

The icing on the cake though was when I heard from him that she didn't want to have anything to do with Charlotte simply because she was adopted. I mean I wasn't going to allow Cole or Charlotte anywhere near her but Charlotte was my daughter period and I was never going to allow my mother to make her feel the way I did as a child.

I stormed out of the restaurant and called Rosalie.

"Rosie I'm sorry but I don't think I can make shopping this afternoon," I said.

"Everything okay Bells?" She asked and the concern was evident.

"I just need some time to myself but I'll see you at Esme's later." I explained and we said our good byes.

I just drove for awhile thinking quietly. I wasn't overreacting- she could treat me like shit but there was no way in hell I was going to allow her near my children. Emmett could do it and I wouldn't fight him on it but my children weren't going to be involved with her.

By the time I broke out of my stupor it was nearly time to be at Esme and Carlisle's for dinners so I pulled a u turn and headed straight to my friends home.

I parked at the end of their driveway, behind Paul's navy blue truck, and started towards the house.

I could hear talking in the backyard so I walked around the side of the house and was thrilled to see Jasper pushing Cole on the baby swings, Charlotte was in the sandbox with Peter and her cousin Brooke and Esme, Rose and Leah were standing around the patio.

Jasper saw me and rushed forwards "Oh thank god."

He hugged me tightly and I asked "What's wrong?"

"You didn't answer my calls," He said "I was so worried about you."

I pulled away and reached into my jacket pocket to pull out my cell- it read four missed calls and was the indicator light was flashing red signalling that I had messages.

"I'm sorry," I sighed "I didn't hear my phone ring."

Rose had come forward at this point and hugged me "Sorry for my oaf of a husband." She whispered and I chuckled.

"Please Bella next time you have a freak out or a melt down or just plain decide to go out alone- tell me where you're going because I love you dearly and you scared me." Jasper said softly holding my hand.

I nodded "I promise."

I kissed him and waved to Charlotte and went to sit with the other women to talk.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

**Jasper's POV:**

After I'd spoken to Bella I was a hundred times more relaxed and was able to enjoy bonding with my son a little bit.

We'd arrived at Esme and Carlisle's an hour before hand and Paul and Emmett set to helping Carlisle start getting the barbecue ready. I sought out Esme and Rose and spoke with them about my worries about Bella and how her mother being in town could affect her and then decided to play with the kids for a while.

I'd been worried when Bella was late but the sight of her instantly untangled the knots my stomach had wound itself into.

"Daddy," Cole reached towards me with his chubby little arms "Uppies!"

"Alright buddy," I laughed and carefully picked him up. He giggled wildly and I carried him over to the sandbox where my daughter was playing.

"Hi daddy," She smiled up at me and waved a shovel at me. "See Peter, Booke and my castle!"

"It's very nice pretty girl," I said sitting down on the edge of the sandbox and settling Cole down in front of me. I ruffled her hair gently and she pouted and straightened her hair quickly.

Peter grinned at her and helped her straighten her hair out. I shook my head with a small laugh- I had a sneaking suspicion I was going to have big problems with the two of them in their teenage years.

"I'm going to go see mommy," I told Char and she nodded and went back to working on her castle.

I smiled at Bella as she shifted over in the patio swing to allow me the space to sit next to her.

"I love you," I murmured and kissed her cheek.

She rested against my shoulder and sighed happily and I heard our female family members make awing noises and Bella smirked happily.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

Dinner was actually excellent and went over smoothly. Bella didn't talk to Emmett more than absolutely necessary and I could tell she was hurt by the turn of events.

"I'm going to put Cole down," Bella whispered as she pulled our son out of his car seat and his head laid limply on her shoulder and I nodded.

"Daddy," Charlotte started sleepily "Read me pincess story peas?"

"Okay princess," I agreed "Can you walk up to your room?"

She nodded and I helped her out of the car and held her hand tightly all the way into the house.

"Want some help?" I asked as I fished her pyjamas out of her closet.

She nodded and her eyes were drooping as I helped her out of her day clothes.

"Daddy," She whispered as I tucked the blankets around her tiny body. "I loves you."

"I love you too baby," I smiled wildly and kissed the top of her head. "Cinderella?"

She nodded eagerly and I grabbed the desired book off the shelf and laid down next to her to read the story.

She snuggled tight to me and was asleep halfway through the story.

As I watched her breath evenly and snore lightly I had a flash of memory.

Flash:

Charlotte's wails filled my ears and I turned around to see her rocking back and forth sobbing and holding onto her knee.

I knelt beside her and noted the gravel in her knee and winced. I hated seeing my daughter in pain.

I lifted her quickly and headed inside the house. I grabbed the first aid kid from the kitchen cupboard and sat her down on our couch.

"Oh princess," I sighed as I kissed the tears off her cheeks. "This is going to hurt a little bit but I'll read you Cinderella as soon as we put a band aid on.

She nodded and sniffled and I started working on patching up her knee.

Five minutes and a lot of tears later my two year old was settled on my lap and we were reading '_Cinderella_'.

Bella walked in with Cole an hour later and found Charlotte fast asleep on my chest and me dozing as well and snapped off a few pictures.

Present:

It just so happened that one of the pictures on Charlotte's dresser was one taken that day and I was entranced by the obvious love between us.

It didn't matter what that she wasn't genetically mine- she was my baby girl, my precious princess and that's what mattered.

I flicked off the bedroom lights and made sure her nightlight was on and the door open just a crack before I ventured down the hall to join my wife.

Bella was already laying on the bed reading when I came into the room.

"She go down okay?" Bella asked looking up from her book, peering over her reading glasses.

"She was asleep within minutes," I nodded as I winced taking my shirt off. The pants were much simpler and caused far less pain and I decided that over the head shirts were not going to work for the remainder of the time I was healing.

I crawled into bed next to her "So you and Emmett didn't have a good lunch today huh?"

She shook her head and closed her book. "Not really." She took off her glasses and laid both items on her bedside table.

I opened my arms and she scooted into my embrace.

"What happened?" I asked. I knew most of what had gone on but I wanted to hear it all from her and give her a chance to get it off her chest.

"Renee is moving to Seattle and Emmett is supporting it." Bella started playing with the top of my sweat pants absently.

"Is that really the end of the world?" I asked running my fingers through her hair.

"She wants to get to know her grandchildren- Cole and Brooke," Bella said "Apparently Charlotte doesn't count as a grandchild. Not that I care what she thinks but she could ruin Charlotte's opinion of being adopted."

"We won't let her," I said calmly "Charlotte is our daughter not our adopted daughter, she's just our baby."

"You always know what to say," She grinned and leaned up to kiss me gently.

I rolled slightly to flick off the lamp and went back to holding my wife. Now that I remembered her I really didn't want to be apart from her.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

I woke in the middle of the night to weak cries and Bella missing from my arms.

Bleary eyed I walked to our bathroom and found Bella holding Charlotte in her lap and a thermometer in Char's mouth.

"What's going on?" I asked coming forward and holding my hand against Charlotte's head.

"She was throwing up," Bella said calmly "I just want to take her temperature and see if we should take her to the hospital."

I sat on the edge of the tub and motioned for Bella to hand Charlotte over. Charlotte instantly snuggled close to me and I had to bite my tongue from groaning when she hit my bruises.

Bella winced but mouthed 'Thank you' as she started digging through the medicine cabinet and grabbing various medicine bottles.

"Damn it," Bella cursed loudly "No children's Tylenol. How the hell don't I have any?" She groaned and Charlotte heaved again but nothing came up. I rubbed her back trying to soothe her but it wasn't having any effect.

Bella turned and gave Charlotte a weak but reassuring smile "I'm sorry for yelling baby." She murmured and ran her hands over Charlotte's clammy, pale face.

She pulled the thermometer out of Charlotte's mouth and I was dismayed when the smile fell off of her face.

"What's the verdict?" I asked.

"103.2" Bella cringed "We're going to the hospital."


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note:** So I apologize for the wait. I was super busy for the past week but hopefully things will pick up again now I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Bella's POV:**

I may have been a nurse but when my daughter was sick enough to need a hospital visit all of my training flew out of my mind. I couldn't explain it except for the pure unadultered fear growing in the pit of my stomach.

I parked the car on the side of the hospital near the emergency entrance and didn't even bother turning it off. I knew Jasper would take care of it before meeting me inside.

I grabbed Charlotte from her car seat and ran through the sliding automatic doors hoping to find someone I recognized manning the desk.

Charlotte winced and buried her face closer to my shoulder as the fluorescent lights hit her face.

A young man I didn't recognize, wearing superman scrubs, was sitting behind the welcome desk flipping through some charts. As soon as he saw me he stood.

"Is Carlisle Cullen on call tonight?" I asked quickly unsure of my friend's schedule.

"He is," He nodded "You're little one doesn't look very good. Why don't we get her in a room and I'll get Dr. Cullen for you?"

I nodded and sat in the chair provided for parents.

"What's her name? When did she start getting sick?" He asked pulling out a few new forms to fill out.

"Charlotte Whitlock. She came in saying she didn't feel good about an hour and a half ago and she has a fever of 103," I listed off rocking my daughter slowly in my arms.

Jasper came up behind me with Cole sleeping in his arms as the nurse asked a few more questions.

He clasped my shoulder gently as I answered every question.

The young man took Charlotte's temperature again and then stood to lead us into one of the small procedure rooms to wait to be seen.

I climbed onto the examination table and laid back so that Charlotte was nestled against my side, whimpering softly.

Jasper settled into one of the chairs and shifted our still sleeping son.

"I'll send Doctor Cullen in as soon as I can," The young nurse said as he exited the room shutting the door carefully behind him.

"Darlin'" Jasper drawled calmly "It'll all be alright."

His voice was reassuring but at the same time I couldn't help but feel that he didn't fully understand the situation because he couldn't remember our previous trips here.

I nodded but didn't say anything. Charlotte whimpered and buried her face closer to my chest and I ran my fingers calmly through her hair.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

Carlisle came bursting into the room, looking worried, about ten minutes later.

"I came as soon as I heard the name," He said and I sat up.

"Char, honey, Uncle Carlisle is here," I murmured softly to her as I sat her in my lap.

"No, go way" She grumbled trying to twist away in my arms.

"Charlotte," Carlisle reached out and she uncharacteristically shied away from him "Can I just take a listen to your chest?"

She opened her eyes slightly and looked up at me pitifully. I nodded encouragingly at her and she sat up with a huff.

"Daddy?" Charlotte asked plaintively.

"I'm here sugar," Jasper said in his soft, calm drawl and I felt Charlotte's body relax a little bit.

Carlisle did a quick examination of her and then called in Angela who happened to be working tonight.

"I think she's coming down with Strep throat so we're going to give her an IV drip of fluids to combat any dehydration brought on by the fever and the first dose of antibiotics." Carlisle explained as Angela started to prepare the IV line.

"So we can take her home after this?" I asked laying my daughter down on the bed so I could stand and stretch.

Carlisle nodded and gave a small smile. Jasper suddenly stood and strode over to me placing Cole gently in my arms.

"Darlin' why don't you go wait outside," He suggested "I'll stay in here with Charlotte. I remember how much you hate watching her have the IV's put in."

I was stunned but thankful at the suggestion and nodded following Carlisle out of my daughter's room.

"Here's the prescription you guys will need to pick up," Carlisle said handing me the small slip of paper "She'll be alright Bella."

I blushed and thanked him quietly and walked further down the hall gently rocking Cole in my arms. I couldn't stand to hear Charlotte scream or cry. It made my heart feel like it was going to break into a million little pieces.

**Jasper's POV:**

"Daddy!" Charlotte screamed as Angela tried to hold her hand still so she could get the IV in.

"I'm here baby," I said calmly. While Carlisle had been examining Charlotte I had had a flashback of Bella breaking down into tears while Charlotte was having an IV inserted and I sent my wife out of the room with our son because I couldn't stand watching her get upset on top of Charlotte. "Can you sit still for daddy?"

She nodded and sniffled and I squeezed the hand that Angela wasn't working on tightly.

"Just look at me baby," I soothed and brushed her damp blonde hair back.

"Hurt daddy!" She cried as Angela quickly put the IV line in.

"All done gorgeous," Angela said as she began to set up the pole. "And because you were so good you can pick a lollipop."

Charlotte's face brightened as Angela dug into her scrubs pocket and pulled out three lollipops- a cherry one, an orange one and a grape one.

Charlotte instantly grabbed the cherry one and handed it to me "Wayter daddy?"

I nodded "Okay, will you be okay for a minute?" I asked carefully "I'm going to go and get mommy."

Charlotte nodded and I left quickly. I found Bella just down the hall from Char's room, holding our son and tearing up.

"Bells," I hurried up to her and kissed her softly "Char's okay."

"I hate seeing her sick," Bella said fiercely "I wish I could make her healthy."

"Bella I hate seeing her sick just as much as you and it's not fair that her immune system sucks but she's going to get better and be back to being our beautiful, energetic, sweet little girl." I ran my hand along the top of her leg and she warranted me a smile.

By the time we got back into the room Charlotte was fast asleep so I simply covered her tiny body with a warm blanket we had grabbed on the walk back and sat down in a chair next to Bells.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

It was eight in the morning by the time Charlotte was released and Bella drove us back home. I decided to let her catch some shut eye with Charlotte who was thoroughly drained from our hospital adventure and stay up with Cole who had slept the whole time and was now wide awake.

"Dada pay!" Cole shrieked in a loud giggle as he dragged two cars across the carpet of our living room.

"Coming buddy," I smiled. My daughter may be sick but I was still very happy with the way our family was. I just wanted to remember everything to do with them.

I sat next to him and he shoved a car into my hands and gave me a grin.

As I watched him play I was dragged into another flash back.

**Flash back:**

My ten month old son's giggles echoed off the living room walls and I couldn't help but laugh right alongside him.

We were sitting in the living room watching a Winnie the Pooh video Charlotte had gotten from Sue and Charlie last time they visited and Tigger was currently bouncing wildly across the screen.

"Cowe shush!" Charlotte said putting her tiny finger against her lip as she hugged her Eeyore doll closer with the other arm. "Daddy!"

I scooped her into my lap and hugged her close "He's just a baby," I explained "He'll fall asleep soon."

**Present:**

"Alright my goofy boy," I chuckled and tickled his side "Let's go get some breakfast."

I hefted him up and carried him to the kitchen. I hadn't spent much time in this room since I'd been shot but I would have to overcome any fears pretty quickly if I was going to move on with my life.

I put Cole carefully into his high chair and set about trying to find the stuff needed to make some scrambled eggs and oatmeal.

I was reaching out to grab a pot from the cupboard when I had another flash.

**Flash:**

I was reaching across the stove to grab the pot of soup when the doorbell rang. I turned the element off and motioned for Peter and Charlotte to stay where they were.

Something didn't feel right and I didn't want them following me to the door.

Bella and Rose were out at the gym with Cole and Brooke and we weren't expecting anybody over so I glanced through the peep hole.

I recognized the person behind the door as they started banging wildly and quickly made my way to the kitchen.

"Peter you need to take Charlotte and hide," I whispered quietly as the front door's lock gave way and the door slammed against the wall.

He looked at me concerned "Okay." I watched him reach out to take her hand and I spun around to face the intruder.

"What do you want?" I called.

"You know what I want." The familiar voice called out angrily. They were waving a gun around and I placed myself firmly between them and the two children I loved so much.

"Well you can't have her." I said sternly and tried to think of a way to get out of this without anyone being hurt.

**Present:**

The big bang of a gunshot in my memory broke me out of my stupor and I shook my head to clear the cobwebs.

I couldn't make out the faces of the individual in my memory but I knew I recognized them.


	38. Chapter 38

**Bella's POV:**

"Momma, froat hurts," a small, squeaky voice spoke from beside me on my bed, waking me from the peaceful sleep I was having.

"Oh baby" I sighed hugging my daughter's small frame to my body "I know. Why don't we go get a popsicle- maybe that will help?"

My wonderful husband, Jasper, had been sweet enough to suggest Charlotte and I get some sleep after our midnight hospital adventure while he stayed up and entertained our son, Cole.

With a slight grunt I stood, still holding Charlotte tightly and headed downstairs to find out what my boys were up to. I found Cole sitting in his high chair banging his plastic bowl and cutlery together and babbling incessantly to himself. I put Charlotte down in her booster seat and felt a bubble of concern growing when I didn't see or hear my husband.

"Jazz?" I called out unable to keep the edge of panic out of my voice "Jasper?"

I came around the counter and hit my knees almost instantly- Jasper was sitting on the floor his eyes tightly shut and one hand clutching at his chest where he had been shot.

He was breathing heavily, that much I could see easily and he had a visible sheen of sweat covering his skin.

"Jazz?" I asked softly reaching out to run my hand along his cheek, trying my best not to startle him "Are you okay? What's wrong sweetie?"

"I remember," he said so weakly I hardly heard him "I remember."

"You remember?" I stuttered my heart racing wildly. I scrambled to grab the phone to call Paul but Jasper reached out and stopped me.

"I don't remember who did it," he explained softly "I just remember telling Peter to take Char and then there was loud bangs and my chest felt like it was on fire, like someone was stabbing me with a hot poker directly into my lungs. I couldn't breathe, I just wanted to make sure the kids were safe."

"Oh Jazz," I sighed and sat back against the kitchen cupboard "I am so sorry you had to go through all that." I entwined his hand in mine and squeezed gently.

"Momma 'sicle" Charlotte interrupted our moment and Jasper laughed.

"Ya, ya," I mumbled pushing myself off the floor and I paused to reach back to offer Jasper a hand up. "One grape popsicle coming right up your highness."

"Cole do you want one?" Jasper asked, showing Cole the frozen treat, after he had retrieved them from the freezer.

Cole grinned his little gummy grin and squirmed wildly in his seat. He reached out eagerly for the frozen goody.

Jasper chuckled and appeared happier but I could see the haunted look in his eyes and I couldn't keep the worry from clouding my mind.

Our home phone started ringing off the hook as Jasper took a seat in between Char and Cole to help them eat their popsicles.

"Hello?" I spoke into the receiver.

"Bella," Esme's smooth voice spoke "I just wanted to call and see how Charlotte was faring this morning? Carlisle said she made a visit to the Emergency Room last night."

A grin came over my face as I sat down next to my daughter and gently played with her hair "She's looking a little perkier, she and Cole are just eating popsicles right now. Luckily it's just strep throat."

"I'm glad," Esme sounded as relieved as I felt. "I'll let you go now Aidy just woke up, call me when you get a chance."

"Will do Es," I chuckled as we both hung up.

Jasper and I helped our little ones finish their popsicles and then settled them down to watch a movie, 'Ramona and Beezus', in the living room so that I could talk to Jasper a little bit more about his flashback.

I wrapped my arms tight around his body as he stood staring out the kitchen window into the backyard and he sighed and intertwined our fingers as I rested my head on his back.

"Jasper," I started softly "I know it's hard for you, getting all these memories back randomly, dealing with learning about our family again still being in pain, but I'm here for you. When you want to and are ready you can talk to me about anything and everything."

He twisted in my embrace so that he was holding me and he kissed my head gently "I know Bella," He muttered softly "And you have no idea how much I love you for that."

I snuggled close to him "Please talk to me Jazz. I need you to talk to me."

"I'm scared Bella," Jasper said "I need you and I know it's not fair to put it on you but you're the only reason I am not curled up in a corner. I recognize the person who shot me, I still can't make out the face, but I know I've seen them before."

I sighed and just held my husband as tight as I could. It was all I could do, there was nothing I could say.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

**Jasper's POV:**

I couldn't shake the horrible image of the cloudy face that held the gun that shot me.

Bella had left me with the children when she got called in to work a night shift so I tried to enjoy the time with my babies.

"Daddy," Charlotte smiled and handed me her teddy bear. She'd been looking perkier as the day went on and now as bedtime approached we were getting settled onto her bed to read stories. "Read Caillou."

"Yes baby girl we are going to read Caillou and Thomas the Train," I hugged Cole to my side and he yawned and started sucking on his thumb.

Charlotte curled into my other side and we started to read and for a short time the horrible images that haunted me retreated to the back of my mind.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

Charlotte and Cole were both asleep by the time we had finished reading three stories, so gingerly I picked up Cole and transferred him into the nursery just next door and tucked his favourite blanket around his tiny body.

I then crept back into Charlotte's room and tucked her in, she was still so warm to touch but she was looking better than she had been earlier in the day and I knew the antibiotics were taking affect in her system.

I stood and watched her chest rise and fall in the evenness of sleep and thanked God that she was safe and swore that I would take a bullet any day if it meant keeping my little girl safe.

I sighed and headed to the master bedroom and flopped carefully onto the bed.

I flicked through television channels listlessly before deciding to call Paul to discuss my latest flashback.

"Hey Jazz," Paul said.

"Hey Paul want to come over for a beer?" I asked without beating around the bush, I needed some time with my friend.

"Be over in a few," Paul agreed immediately and without another word hung up the phone.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

"So this is the second flash back about the shooting that you've had?" Paul asked before he took a slug of his drink.

We were both laying back in the living room and I had told him about the different flashbacks of that day that I had, had so far.

"Do you have any idea who it could have been?" He asked gently and I shook my head.

"All I know is I recognize the face but I can't for the life of me put a name to it." I took a long drink of the beer Paul had brought over with him and I leaned back into the couch. "All I want is this whole thing to be over with."

"We'll catch them," Paul said vehemently. "We haven't gotten any new leads yet but they'll screw up somewhere and we will get them. I promised Bella."

"So you still think it is Edward and Alice?" I asked cautiously. Due to my lack of memory I still wasn't as positive about the identity of my attacker as Bella and Paul and the rest of our family was.

"We are certain." Paul nodded "The DNA upstairs was consistent with Edward's and they are the only ones we know that have such a grudge against your family."

I nodded and retreated deep into thought for a moment- if it really was Edward and Alice behind my shooting then once we caught them it would be the end of the terror that was haunting my family but if it wasn't I didn't even want to finish that thought.

"How's Bella dealing with everything?" Paul asked.

I shrugged "She's trying to be strong about everything and everything just keeps piling up- her mom, Charlotte's hospital trips and of course me." I sighed "I'm worried she's going to break down."

It was my biggest fear that the love of my life wasn't going to be able to deal with all the shit that had recently been raining down. She needed and deserved a break from everything.

Paul and I chatted for a while longer before he headed off to meet Leah at home promising he'd keep me updated about everything and anything to do with the case or my family.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

Bella snuck under the covers beside me at about six in the morning and she playfully trailed kisses down my neck and across my shoulders as I came back into the world of the awake.

I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her up so I could kiss her passionately. "I love you." I murmured still half asleep.

"Love you too," she said sighing contently, her eyes sliding shut as I looked at her delicate features.

"How was work?" I asked quietly.

"Long," She muttered "I'm glad to be home. I was worried about you and Char."

I smiled slightly "I'm glad you're home too."

I felt her breathing even out on my bare chest as she drifted off to sleep and I pressed another kiss to the crown of her head and closed my eyes again, hoping to join my beautiful wife in slumber.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

"Ugh, too bright," Bella whined and pulled the covers over her head as sunlight started streaming through our bedroom windows.

I chuckled and pulled the covers back down so I could kiss her. As our lips met I was drawn into another memory.

**Flashback:**

"What are we going to do?" Bella asked and I could tell she was exhausted, there were bags under her eyes and she looked so withdrawn.

"We're going to do what we always do and get through this together." I soothed running my hands along her tense shoulders.

"It's not that easy Jasper," Bella flared up angrily "Charlotte is so sick, Cole is so little and now our restraining order may be found void. I just want them away from our family I can't believe he's even trying to fight it in court."

"Bella," I said calmly not rising to the challenge that was clear in her tone "It's not going to happen, we have proof of all the incidents, of his stalker like behavior, of her practically attacking you and we will make this new judge see that too."

"I'm scared," She buried her head in my shoulder.

"Why?" I asked hoping to get her to unburden herself a little bit.

"This is all too much," A stray tear made its way down her cheek and I brushed it off gently "I can't ask you to deal with all this but I can't do this without you Jasper."

"Bella," I tried to contain a chuckle at the irrationality of her thought "You're not asking me to deal with anything, it's my choice and I am going to be with you every step of the way because I love you and our children more than anything else in the world. I'll never leave you Bells."

**Present:**

"I love you Bells," I whispered and kissed her again trying to put all my emotions into that one kiss.

She smiled tiredly at me "I love you too Jazz." She snuggled close to me and I held her.

Now I was the one who was scared that this would become all too much for her and she would leave but in my heart I knew she wouldn't. Good old irrational fears.


	39. Chapter 39

**Jasper's POV:**

It had been seven weeks since I was shot and today was the first day I was going to go back to work. I was still on desk duty but it was better than being cooped up at home. I love being with my children but I did miss being at work.

Sitting behind my desk gave me a chance to reacquaint myself with my friends and coworkers as well as trigger a few work related memories.

I had remembered moving here, my first day of work, my first arrest and I believe most importantly I remembered the day that Bella came to the precinct with Charlotte after finding out that we were going to be able to adopt our little girl.

Bella's father Charlie and his wife Sue had come up to stay with us for a few weeks so that we wouldn't have to leave the kids alone. Bella was terrified about leaving them at a daycare and if I was being honest so was I.

We were worried that if we left them at a daycare there was a chance that Edward or Alice might come after them. So for now we would leave the two most precious things in our lives with the people we loved and trusted.

I was going over a case file, a repeat juvenile offender had been caught attempting to break into a corner store after hours and was facing serious charges, when my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hey Jazzy," Bella sounded happy and I smiled broadly.

"What's up gorgeous? How was work?" I knew from a quick look at the clock that Bella had been off shift for about fifteen minutes and that I only had another half an hour or so to go.

"It was alright," Bella said "Lots of discharges which is always nice. I'm just going to pick up Chinese food and head home. I am not in the mood to cook tonight and I've been craving fried rice all day."

"Craving huh?" I teased.

She laughed boisterously and didn't give me an answer she just said she would see me at home and that she loved me.

"I love you too hon." I hung up the phone and spent the next half an hour trying hard to regain focus but I was ready to go home and see my family.

I was just packing to leave when Paul crashed into my office a thrilled look on his face and I noticed he was slightly breathless.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We got her," He declared exuberantly "We got Alice."

I dropped the files I was putting in my briefcase and started blurting out "How? Where? When? Did you get Edward too? Did they admit to the shooting?"

Paul sobered slightly and leaned against the wall so he was facing me "She was pulled over for speeding in a school zone earlier this afternoon. The officer ran her name and plates and realized there was an arrest warrant out for her."

"Where?" I asked again.

"On the outskirts of Seattle." He breathed "They brought her in for questioning and booking and she has called for a lawyer. Boss is suggesting we put in a patrol around your house because if she's back in town who knows where Edward is."

"I'm going home now," I said. I was relieved that maybe this horror was coming to an end but with Edward still out there I was worried about not being around my family.

Paul nodded and I grabbed my jacket and briefcase and headed out the door. He followed me and clapped me on the shoulder.

"Drive safe Jasper," He said lowly and then perked up "Oh Leah wanted to know if you and Bella wanted to come for dinner tomorrow night at our place. She's calling Sue and Rose this evening but I figured I'd just ask you now."

"I'll talk to Bella and we'll let you know but sounds good." I said "Thanks for letting me know about Alice and not letting me find out on my own."

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&B

I got home and Bella still wasn't there and my heart fell into the pit of my stomach.

"Daddy!" Charlotte leapt from her grandfather's arms and raced to me. I scooped her into my arms and nuzzled into her neck breathing in her sweet scent and I felt more relaxed instantly.

"Where's Cole?" I asked as I gently put my little girl back on the ground.

"Gramma Sue is baving him." She said happily and bounced back to Charlie, her pigtails swinging behind her.

"Jasper what's on your mind?" My father in law asked as he re-settled my daughter in his lap "You look worried."

"I'll tell you later," I said a little more sharply than I meant to "Have you heard from Bella recently?"

"The food was running late but she said she was leaving about ten minutes ago." He explained not even looking up from the book he was showing Charlotte.

"I'm going to hop in the shower," I said bounding up the stairs and pausing a second to glance at the family portrait that had just been rehung in our upstairs hallway. Please God let this nightmare be ending I prayed.

I shed my clothes and hopped into the shower and felt the knots in my shoulders dissipating as the hot water coursed over my shoulders.

After cleaning up and then just standing under the beating water for awhile I wrapped a towel around my waist and exited the shower.

Bella was laying on our bed when I came out of the bathroom and any fears I was harbouring disappeared at the sight of her beautiful hair fanned out on my pillow.

"You're home!" I stated happily and bent over her to plant a passionate kiss on her and I felt her smile into my lips.

**Bella's POV:**

"You're home!" My soaking wet husband exclaimed as he bent over me and kissed me. I smiled as he did and twisted my hands into his wet hair.

"Sorry," I whispered as he pulled away "The food took a lot longer than I thought it would take. Dad said you looked stressed." I took in his features looking for any signs of worry. When my dad had mentioned that Jasper looked freaked out I left all the food on the kitchen table to be dealt with later and headed up to our bedroom to wait for the love of my life to get out of the shower.

"I have good news and bad news." Jasper stated as he began to pull on a pair of clean flannel pyjama pants and a white top.

I didn't say anything just waited for him to continue and he laid next to me and threw an arm over my waist before he did.

"Alice was arrested earlier today," He said softly tracing circles onto my bare arm.

I squealed excitedly and kissed him wildly before remembering that he also said there was bad news. "They didn't catch Edward did they?"

He shook his head and I felt tears welling up but I refused to let them fall- at least we were getting somewhere now.

"They're putting patrols by the house every hour now that we know that Edward may be back in Seattle." He continued and I nodded glad that my husband's coworkers were going to be around.

"Come on let's go get dinner," I sat up suddenly as my stomach growled.

"Did you get beef and broccoli?" He asked as we headed down the stairs and got closer to where my sweet babies were playing.

"Of course I did," I rolled my eyes "As if I'd forget your favourite dish."

I grabbed my son from my step mother's lap and he snuggled close "Come on everyone let's go eat while everything's still warm."

I lead the kids into the kitchen and Jasper held back and explained the day's developments with my parents before following me.

We fed the kids and put them to bed and then Jasper and I headed to our room to relax and talk, I really needed to just be alone with my husband. I'd been dying all day to see him.

"Bells are you okay?" Jasper asked as he settled beside me on the bed and flipped through the channels on the TV before landing on Top Chef and stopping "You've been so quiet the last few days."

I snuggled close to him and wrapped myself around him. He leaned down and kissed my forehead "I'm great Jasper. I am really, really great."

He smiled and gave me a look that asked for further explanation of my great mood.

"We're having a baby," I whispered and his face lit up- his grey eyes sparkled wildly with excitement.

"When did you find out?" He asked sitting up and pulling me into his lap. I loved being wrapped in his arms I felt so safe.

"I took the test last week but I wanted to wait till the doctor's appointment to tell you. I went on my lunch break yesterday and he got back to me with the results today." I grinned. We were so looking forward to expanding our family.

"How far along does he think?" Jasper asked and he placed his cool hand under my shirt on my still flat stomach.

"About 10 weeks," I admitted. I had been shocked when I found out how far along I was. Jasper and I had only recently decided to not prevent pregnancy when as a matter of fact I had been pregnant when Jasper had been attacked. "I have an appointment for an ultrasound for two days from now. You'll come right?"

He gave me a look as if to say I was insane and said "I wouldn't miss it for the world. God Bella you just made my day." He laughed and kissed me again.

"I don't want to tell the family for a little while." I said as I shifted back to my side of the bed my head still resting against Jasper.

"I understand," Jasper nodded and agreed with my decision. "God Bella I love you. You make me the happiest man in the world."

He still didn't have a lot of his memories back but he was making progress and I knew that things would get better from here.

Our daughter was finally seeming to be in the clear health wise. Our son was developing completely on schedule and had even said 'gra'pa' earlier today. My husband was healthier, finally, and we were one step closer to having the people who hurt him in the first place behind bars for good. And now the icing on the cake was the fact that we were having a third child.

When I found out I was pregnant a second time I was shocked but happy and when I found out I was further along than I had anticipated my jaw hit the floor.

I had practically been floating on air since my doctor's appointment and couldn't wait until my ultrasound.

I just hoped that life would keep getting better- I can't take any more downfalls on the roller coaster of life.


End file.
